Guérison
by Frasyl
Summary: Suite directe de Sauvetage. Neji est en convalescence quand Naruto part en mission pour Suna. Une suite d'événements qui verra le retour d'un enfant du village avec quelques surprises et la fin d'un cauchemar pour Neji. HxH.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer :__Les__personnages__appartiennent__à__Masashi__Kishimoto_

_Note : Histoire écrite en 2008 avec ce que l'on savait à l'époque des persos, bien sur._

_Note de l'auteur : cette fic est la suite directe de Sauvetage, publiée il y a quelques mois. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai développée un peu plus que je ne le pensais au départ et j'ai rajouté un autre couple que je vous laisse découvrir en plus des deux déjà cités dans Sauvetage. J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Konoha, trois mois plus tard…**

Naruto se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage, répondant à sa convocation, sûrement pour une nouvelle mission.

La vie avait reprit son cours, Neji avait regagné sa famille et finissait de se remettre doucement, reprenant peu à peu l'entraînement, il serait bientôt en mesure de reprendre les missions. Pourtant l'Hokage n'arrivait pas à le déclarer guéri, quelque chose la gênait dans le comportement de Neji, comme s'il n'avait pas encore tout dit à propos de cet enlèvement.

Naruto et lui se retrouvaient au moins une fois par semaine pour manger des ramens, du moins quand les missions de Naruto lui en laissait le temps, au grand désespoir de la majorité du clan Hyuga qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette amitié, mais le chef du clan, son oncle, ne l'interdisait pas à Neji.

Le soir même, Naruto prenait le chemin de Suna, porteur d'un parchemin pour Gaara, l'Hokage n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le faire accompagner pour cette mission qu'il était en mesure d'accomplir seul et le blond l'en remerciait secrètement, il pouvait de cette façon voyager à sa guise, de nuit plutôt que de jour.  
>Il ne s'arrêta qu'au petit matin, au bord d'une rivière dans laquelle il plongea pour se rafraîchir après cette longue course, il avait parcourut en une nuit la moitié du chemin.<br>Alors qu'il barbotait joyeusement dans la rivière, ses perceptions hyper développées par le démon qui faisait partie intégrante de lui, lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était plus seul. Il sut aussi qui l'observait avec tant d'attention et un semblant de sourire étira ses lèvres : ça faisait un bail…  
>Il sortit de l'eau en prenant son temps, sachant que son observateur, attendrait encore un bon moment avant de le rejoindre, et retourna s'occuper de son repas.<p>

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il vit enfin sa silhouette fine se détacher des arbres, en trois bonds, il fut près du feu et s'installa tranquillement en face de lui alors que Naruto lui tendait le repas qu'il avait gardé au chaud à son intention.  
>Pendant qu'il dévorait le repas, Naruto observa à son tour plus en détail son ami. Sasuke avait les traits encore plus marqués que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu et semblait encore amaigri, ses cheveux avait poussé et lui tombait sur les épaules, ses yeux ne restaient jamais en place, observant les alentours en permanence. Il dut finalement trouver l'endroit assez sur et les posa enfin sur Naruto qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire, en retour il eut droit à un rictus digne de ses plus mauvais jours.<br>Contrairement à son habitude ordinaire, le blond restait étrangement silencieux et cela intriguait Sasuke, d'habitude il l'assommait toujours avec de joyeuses retrouvailles digne du plus médiocre des films de série B et là, rien, pas un mot, silence radio…  
>Après un bon moment de cette intense observation de part et d'autre, Naruto, toujours sans un mot, se leva et ramassa le peu de vaisselle pour la passer à l'eau. Il sentait le regard de Sasuke dans son dos mais ne se démonta pas, il n'en avait pas peur et savait que sa patience avait beaucoup diminuée au cours de ces dernières années.<br>Il se retourna juste à temps en sentant un mouvement, pour le voir s'élancer et se retrouva plaqué au sol, sous lui. Il n'avait fait aucun geste pour se défendre :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Sasuke en plantant ses orbes noirs dans les prunelles azurs  
>- De quoi parles-tu ? répondit posément le blond, soutenant le regard de braise<br>- Pourquoi tu parles plus ?  
>- J'en ais marre de parler à un mur, fais ce que tu veux faire et laisses-moi !<br>- T'en meures d'envie ! lui rétorqua le brun en posant une main sur son entrejambe qui réagit aussitôt en se durcissant  
>- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !<br>- Alors à quoi tu joues ?  
>- Je te l'ai dit, je ne joue pas, mais à part le sexe qui nous rapproche encore ? Dis-moi ce que qu'on a encore en commun toi et moi, Sasuke ? répliqua-t-il amèrement<br>Légèrement décontenancé, le brun le libéra et se releva, mais il en fallait plus pour baisser un peu la barrière de protection d'un Uchiwa :  
>- Si je t'emmerde tant que ça, j'irais me contenter ailleurs ! dit-il en reprenant le chemin de la forêt.<br>Naruto soupira mais se contenta de ramasser la vaisselle et de retourner près du feu qu'il réalimenta et se prépara à dormir, enfin si Sasuke le laissait faire car il sentait toujours sa présence non loin de là.

Celui-ci, de loin, le regarda se coucher sur le sol, beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Naruto le rendait fou, comment pouvait-il agir ainsi après ce qu'ils avaient partagés ?  
>Il avait horreur de ce sentiment que le blond faisait naître en lui, mais il avait envie de son corps chaud et sucré, il aimait ces rares moments où il se perdait dans l'ivresse du plaisir que faisait naître ses mains si chaudes sur son corps si froid. Naruto était le seul qui arrivait à réchauffer cet étau glacial qui lui enserrait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour, malgré lui un frisson le parcourut à cette simple évocation.<br>Oh bien sur, il pouvait se satisfaire ailleurs, il l'avait déjà fait, une fois seulement, mais avait rapidement abandonné cette solution car il en était ressorti avec un manque et une frustration que seul le ninja en face de lui arrivait à combler…il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué…

Naruto avait fini par s'endormir, Kuybi prenant le relais pour surveiller les alentours. Celui-ci le réveilla une heure plus tard, il reposait sur le côté et il sentit Sasuke s'approcher sans un bruit. Sans un mot le brun se glissa dans son sac de couchage, se colla dans son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus à lui, il sentit son souffle dans son cou, puis sa voix, tout contre son oreille, juste un murmure :

- Naruto…ne me repousses pas…pas toi…

Le ninja blond frissonna violement, ces quelques mots, c'était bien plus qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu depuis le début de leur étrange liaison. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à lui, ses yeux si insondables à l'ordinaire, affichaient une supplique muette :

- Sasuke…

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent soudées dans ce mélange de passion et de violence qui les réunissait à chacune de leurs étreintes. Ils se dévoraient, assoiffés l'un de l'autre menant comme à chaque fois un combat pour la domination de l'autre.

Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, le sac de couchage se retrouva au loin, et leurs mains avides s'exploraient frénétiquement, enflammant leurs deux corps, rejetant avec frénésie la barrière de vêtements qui séparaient encore leurs peaux l'une de l'autre.

Ils finirent par se retrouver nus, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, le brun sous le bond qui parcouraient chaque centimètres carrés de la peau blanche et laiteuse de son amant, faisant gémir et frémir le corps froid, le réchauffant peu à peu sous caresses expertes. Sa bouche gourmande s'empara d'un téton qu'il tortura délicieusement au goût du brun qui laissa échapper un cri rauque.

Leurs deux bassins soudés l'un à l'autre torturaient divinement leurs sexes gonflés de désirs par de savantes ondulations du blond dont le corps était déjà en feu :

- Naruto…

Sasuke se perdait dans les brumes du plaisir que seul le blond, son blond, savait lui donner. Son corps devint chaud, puis lave en fusion quand une langue s'amusa à titiller son membre dressé, et mon dieu, qu'il aimait ça. Il avait toutes confiance dans les perceptions du ninja porteur de Kuybi et ne craignait aucune surprise désagréable et cette relative sécurité seul son blond la lui apportait. Pendant leurs étreintes, il n'existait plus rien d'autres qu'eux deux. Tout leurs univers si familiers de mort et de souffrance devenait inexistant devant ce besoin primal et vital de n'être qu'un et unis le temps d'un moment magique et unique.

Naruto sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux, sa respiration s'était faite haletante dès qu'il l'avait engloutit dans son entier. Maintenant son bassin venait à la rencontre de sa bouche réclamant l'aboutissement de son plaisir, pour le plus grand bonheur du blond qui, dans ces moments, l'avait enfin à sa portée et il en profitait, retardant le plus possible le moment de sa délivrance qui finalement survint dans un cri qui déchira le silence de la clairière. Naruto avala sa semence jusqu'au bout avant de se redresser.

Les yeux de Sasuke, sharingan enclenchés sous l'effet du plaisir, s'ouvrirent d'un coup rencontrant le sourire éclatant de son blond qui l'observait :

- Naruto…gronda dangereusement le brun, le rire clair du blond s'éleva en guise de réponse.

Rapidement, Sasuke le plaqua sous lui, son corps fiévreux parcourant avec avidité la peau halée de sa bouche et de ses mains frénétiques. Son impatience et son excitation le rendant presque brutal, il se gavait de ce corps chaud et doux qui le rendait fou, il le détestait autant qu'il l'aimait. Il le détestait de le rendre si faible, si dépendant, si impatient de le posséder mais il l'aimait pour cette fièvre qui l'envahissait et qui lui faisait tout oublier.

Naruto subissait de plein fouet la vengeance du brun dont le désir s'était de nouveau embrasé devant le corps frémissant de son amant. Les cris et les gémissements de son blond l'enivraient, le poussaient toujours plus loin et Naruto subissait avec délices. Il avait quitté la réalité, soumis entièrement aux mains qui le parcouraient, à cette bouche enivrante et gourmande qui ne semblait jamais rassasiée et qui le dévorait de toutes parts.

Dans la petite clairière ne retentissait plus que leurs gémissements et leurs cris parfois étouffés par leurs souffles qui se mêlaient dans ce torride échange.  
>Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que cela se terminerait encore une fois beaucoup trop vite. Mais cette précarité les existait davantage et les poussaient toujours plus loin dans leur quête du corps de l'autre.<p>

Sasuke était descendu jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs et torturait maintenant son blond en le préparant à sa venue, sa langue inquisitrice passait de son sexe dressé à l'entrée de son intimité qu'il parcourait avec délices, attendant ses suppliques…  
>Ce qui arriva, Naruto n'en pouvait plus, depuis combien de temps son brun jouait-il avait son corps ? Il ne savait plus et s'en foutait. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur en lui et il le lui fit comprendre en le repoussant presque brutalement :<p>

- Maintenant…supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque

Sasuke sourit, un de ces rares vrais sourires, ils n'étaient que pour lui…

Il s'assit, l'attirant sur lui et le blond répondit à sa demande : dès qu'il sentit son sexe contre son intimité, il s'empala d'un coup sur son amant en criant de plaisir et de douleur mêlée, faisant crier le brun par son geste brutal qui se retrouva un instant le souffle coupé.

Naruto avait passé ses jambes autour de sa taille et bougeait maintenant dans un mouvement lent et régulier, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il n'était plus là, uniquement guidé par les sensations, ses mains avaient saisies les épaules du brun et ses yeux embués de fièvre s'étaient fermés.

Sasuke bougeait à son rythme, lui laissant pour l'instant l'initiative, admirant sans réserves son blond. Il l'avait saisi à la taille et Naruto s'était renversé dans une attitude sensuelle et excitante, sa tête penchée en arrière, maintenu uniquement par les bras du bruns et ses mains accrochés à ses épaules.  
>Son corps était divinement sculpté et Sasuke s'en gavait, gravait en sa mémoire chaque courbe des muscles saillants, frémissants et luisants de sueur. Ses boucles blondes, maintenant beaucoup plus longues que dans son enfance, et qui venaient chatouiller ses mains à chacun de ses gestes.<p>

Satisfait, empli de son image, il passa à l'action à son tour et prit la direction de l'échange en imposant son rythme à son blond. Ses sens s'exacerbèrent, sa main saisit le membre que son amant frottait impunément contre lui, alors que sa bouche parcourait son torse et qu'il accélérait l'allure de ses coups de reins, les menant tous les deux vers le final.  
>Son esprit s'embruma encore une fois, il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment unique où leurs deux corps se tendirent sous l'effet dévastateur de leur jouissance qui les balaya à quelques secondes d'intervalles et cria d'une voix rauque le prénom de son blond.<p>

Naruto retomba d'un coup, sa tête vint se glisser dans le cou du brun et ses bras l'enserrèrent davantage. Ses sens encore sous le coup de l'extrême puissance de l'orgasme qui le traversait, faisant frissonner et trembler tout son corps.  
>Les bras du brun le serrèrent également alors qu'il se laissait glisser à terre, son blond accroché à lui.<br>Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, l'esprit vide de tout ce qui n'était pas eux, seulement eux deux, de leurs deux corps encore unis, partageant ce moment unique d'un semblant de tendresse ou peut-être d'amour mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se posait la question.  
>Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent échangeant tout ce qu'ils ressentaient mieux que toutes les paroles qu'ils auraient pu prononcer.<br>Sasuke le libéra et s'allongea plus confortablement, Naruto blotti contre lui, il attrapa le sac de couchage pour les recouvrir et ils s'endormirent ainsi pour quelques heures, quelques heures de calme et de repos.

Naruto fut réveillé par Kuybi à la tombée de la nuit, il se redressa, réveillant le brun, tous les sens en éveils.

Des voix, certes lointaines, mais des voix…

En un instant, ils furent debout, rhabillés et effaçaient toutes traces de leurs présences, se réfugiant dans la forêt, à l'abri des regards, chacun perché dans un arbre.  
>Un groupe passa dans la clairière peu après, mais ne s'arrêta pas, des ninjas et des civils…Naruto put voir leur bandeau…le pays de terre…une petite délégation qui visiblement faisait route vers Konoha.<br>Il attendit un bon moment pour bouger à nouveau et se dirigea vers la rivière suivit de Sasuke où ils firent tout les deux une toilette rapide avant de manger. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot mais leurs gestes démontraient une certaine habitude de ces moments qu'ils partageaient encore, laissant peu à peu le présent investir cette pause dans leur quotidien :

- Tu vas où cette fois ? demanda le brun  
>- A Suna, répondit-il<br>Sasuke releva la tête de son repas, Naruto sourit à sa réaction : si ce n'avait été lui, il aurait juré avoir vu une lueur de jalousie dans les lacs noirs en face de lui.  
>Il ne demanda rien, de toute façon le brun ne lui aurait pas répondu. Ses buts et ses objectifs demeuraient un secret dont il ne parlait jamais.<br>Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux avant que Sasuke ne parle à nouveau :  
>- Il me faut encore un peu de temps Naruto<br>Le blond le regarda :  
>- Du temps pour quoi ?<br>- Pour faire ce que j'ai à faire…  
>De plus en plus surpris, Naruto resta muet devant son étrange discours, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire mais le brun se leva et se prépara :<br>- Tu pars déjà ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond, se fustigeant aussitôt intérieurement.  
>Sasuke haussa les épaules sans répondre. Naruto ramassa ses affaires se préparant lui aussi à partir, inutile d'ajouter quoi que soit. Il ne le savait que trop bien et même si tout son être se révoltait contre son départ, il ravala sa tristesse pour faire comme si de rien n'était.<p>

Le brun le regardait, il ressentait si bien son combat intérieur…à chaque fois, il le faisait souffrir davantage. Il le savait, mais son blond était vital à ses yeux et peut-être aussi à une autre partie de son corps qu'il refusait de nommer…pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celui que son amant verrait demain…Gaara…  
>Il l'attrapa soudain et le plaqua contre un arbre :<p>

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'indigna aussitôt le blond  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Suna ? interrogea le brun<br>Naruto en resta muet de surprise…si leur situation n'avait pas été aussi impossible, il en aurait éclaté de rire :  
>- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça te regarde, se contenta-t-il de répondre<br>La prise sur son cou se resserra et les orbes noirs flamboyèrent de colère :  
>- Tu vas encore voir Gaara !<br>- Gaara est mon ami et contrairement à d'autres, il ne m'a jamais abandonné, lui ! répondit violement le blond en le repoussant, casses-toi Sasuke !  
>Celui-ci bondit en avant et disparut rapidement sans ajouter un mot. Naruto attendit de ne plus sentir sa présence pour taper rageusement dans un arbre :<br>- Eh merde, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi con !  
>Il ramassa son sac et partit à son tour.<p>

ooo000ooo

Naruto arriva à Suna le lendemain en fin de matinée le lendemain, il fut tout de suite conduit chez son ami qui l'attendait visiblement avec impatience…

Ils se retrouvèrent après les échanges officiels et Gaara entraîna son ami dans sa résidence privée pour manger, ils purent enfin parler librement :

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda enfin Gaara  
>- Pas trop mal, répondit le blond, il va bientôt reprendre les missions, mais moralement je n'ai pas encore l'impression que ce soit ça et il est très surveillé par sa famille. Nos repas hebdomadaire n'ont pas l'air d'enchanter une bonne partie des Hyuga.<br>- Est-ce qu'il t'as parlé de sa captivité ?  
>- Non, tu sais Neji n'est pas vraiment du genre bavard. Par contre il m'a donné ça pour toi quand il a su que je venais ici, dit Naruto en lui tendant une lettre qu'il fit sortir d'un parchemin scellé.<br>Gaara lut rapidement la lettre avant de revenir à Naruto qui l'avait observé en souriant :  
>- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il<br>- Il me dit qu'il va bien mais qu'il se sent surveillé, Naruto, il faut que je le voie…  
>- Je te comprends mais tant qu'il n'a pas de missions, c'est difficile, sauf si toi tu viens à Konoha, lui répondit le blond<br>- Alors je vais venir…  
>Naruto regarda longuement son ami, il paraissait inquiet :<br>- Que se passe-t-il Gaara ? Tu ne me fais pas juste un caprice, là, alors quoi ? Quel est le problème avec Neji ? demanda-t-il inquiet pour son ami.  
>- Il est…<p>

Un anbu apparut subitement empêchant le Kazekage de continuer, il lui tendit un parchemin avant de disparaître.

- Viens me rejoindre plus tard à l'endroit habituel, dit-il avant de disparaître à son tour  
>Naruto resta pensif un bon moment avant de se décider à finir son repas et sortir pour rejoindre leur lieu de rendez-vous.<br>Quelque chose se tramait, la réaction de Sasuke la veille et celle de Gaara aujourd'hui le lui prouvait.

ooo000ooo

**Pendant ce temps à Konoha…**

Neji avait réussi à sortir de la demeure des Hyuga grâce à l'aide de sa cousine Hinata, la jeune fille sensible au besoin de solitude de son cousin lui avait proposé une promenade en forêt.  
>Ils se promenaient maintenant sans but précis aux alentours du village quand ils croisèrent Kiba et Akamaru. Hinata sauta sur cette occasion pour laisser son cousin en paix et continua sa promenade sous le regard vigilant du maître chien.<br>Neji la remercia d'un regard et s'installa tranquillement au bord de la rivière qui bordait le village, là il put enfin laisser vagabonder ses pensées qui le ramenèrent vers le village du sable et au Kazekage…

Ces trois mois loin de Gaara étaient pour lui une véritable torture, heureusement que grâce à Naruto ils arrivaient au moins à communiquer….il scellait précieusement chaque message que le ninja blond lui faisait parvenir avec son chakra et pouvait les relire à loisir lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul comme en ce moment…malheureusement sa famille ne lui laissait que peu de répit…il n'avait rien dit pourtant…il gardait enfoui au fond de lui ces longues heures de tortures mentales et physiques qui lui faisaient encore faire d'horribles cauchemars…son oncle lui laissait une certaine liberté mais ne pouvait aller complètement à l'encontre des lois de leur clan…pourtant il sentait souvent que lui aussi aimerait connaître le fin mot de cet enlèvement qui n'avait pas été fait au hasard, comme les premiers éléments l'avaient laissé croire…Neji le savait bien lui, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps…mais aucune preuve ne venait étayer ses certitudes…il reporta ses pensées sur le Kazekage…il lui manquait…ses dernières nuits à Suna avaient été si chaudes que tout son corps en frissonnait encore…jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir éprouver autant de plaisir dans les bras de celui qui l'impressionnait et qu'il admirait tant, surtout après ce qu'il avait subi…mais Gaara savait être si doux…quand pourrait-il le revoir ?

Des bruits interrompirent le cours de ses pensées et il fit rapidement disparaître les messages de son amant dans le parchemin qui ne le quittait jamais :

- Neji, je te cherchais ! dit Tenten en atterrissant près de lui, nous sommes convoqués chez l'Hokage !  
>- Une mission ? demanda-t-il en se levant plein d'espoir<br>- J'espère, allez viens !

ooo000ooo

**A Suna…**

Naruto attendait depuis un bon moment quand Gaara le rejoignit enfin :

- Je commençais à désespérer !  
>- Désolé, tu sais comme ça peut être long parfois, lui répondit le Kazekage<br>- Bon, dis-moi ce qui se passe !  
>- Neji est en danger, son enlèvement n'est pas le fruit du hasard. J'en ais la preuve depuis hier et je suis presque sur qu'il le sait.<br>- Il faut prévenir l'Hokage !  
>- C'est déjà fait, je lui ais fait parvenir un message codé dès que je l'ais su, tu penses bien !<br>- Mais qui pourrait lui…commença Naruto en se figeant brusquement et en se retournant.  
>Impossible, se dit-il et pourtant…<br>- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda Gaara avant de se figer à son tour alors qu'une ombre s'avançait vers les deux ninjas  
>- Sasuke !<p>

ooo000ooo

**A Konoha…**

Une heure plus tard la Team Gai retrouvait la Team Kakashi, sans Kakashi, qui n'allait pas tarder affirmèrent Sakura et Sai, et sans Naruto déjà à Suna.

Neji mit ce temps d'attente à profit pour réfléchir, on les envoyait rejoindre le Kazekage qui devait se mettre en route pour Konoha, mais pourquoi tant de protection ? En temps normal Gaara avait son propre service de sécurité, et on n'y rajoutait pas des ninjas de Konoha, surtout si Naruto était déjà avec lui…est-ce qu'il serait menacé ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, Kakashi venant d'arriver, ils se mirent rapidement en route. Ce n'est que lors de la pause pour la nuit qu'il put enfin poser quelques questions à ses aînés qui se regardèrent avant que Gai ne se lance :

- Ce n'est pas le Kazekage qui est menacé, commença-t-il  
>- Alors à quoi rime tout ce déploiement de force ?<br>- C'est une demande de Gaara en personne. Il tenait à ce que tu sortes du village, mais ne nous en demande pas plus, on ignore pourquoi, seul Naruto doit le savoir car il a confirmé sa demande auprès de l'Hokage, finit Kakashi  
>- Vous voulez dire que l'on va encore s'en prendre à moi ? demanda Neji incrédule<br>- On l'ignore mais c'est ce que semble penser Gaara et Naruto, confirma Gai

Malgré lui, Neji frissonna à cette nouvelle, pas encore une fois, il ne le supporterait pas une deuxième fois. Il n'ajouta rien et partit se coucher sous la garde de ses compagnons qui se répartirent les différents tours de surveillances.  
>Il ne s'endormit que grâce aux herbes que Sakura avait glissées dans sa boisson avant de lui servir mais sa nuit fut loin d'être de tout repos…<p>

_"Il était de nouveau prisonnier…les lueurs de bougies qui dansaient sur les murs de pierres de la cellule qu'il avait si longtemps occupée….on revint le chercher encore un fois…des injections lui furent une nouvelle fois administrées…des voix lointaines :  
><em>_- Alors vous allez y arriver oui ?  
><em>_- Il résiste encore mais il finira par se plier lui aussi, personne ne résiste à ce traitement.  
><em>_- Nous ne pouvons plus attendre plus !  
><em>_Il ouvrit les yeux et un long cri s'échappa de sa gorge :  
><em>_- Non, laissez-moi !"_

- Neji ?  
>- Sakura ?<br>- Tu as fait un cauchemar !  
>Il regarde autour de lui, la tente, la mission, Gaara…<br>- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Neji, ça va ?  
>Il s'aperçut alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres…<br>- Je crois oui, répondit-il en s'asseyant.  
>Neji jeta un regard autour de lui, c'était encore la nuit :<br>- On va repartir ?  
>- Non, pas encore, on attend le jour.<br>- Je vais sortir un peu.  
>- Ne t'éloigne pas !<p>

Sakura le laissa faire, c'était Kakashi qui était de garde avec Sai, il ne risquait rien. Neji mit un peu de thé à chauffer et s'installa près du feu, pour lui la nuit était finie, il ne rendormirait pas, pour ne pas repenser à son cauchemar, il tourna ses pensées ver Gaara qui devait camper entre eux et Suna. Il avait hâte de le revoir…

Kakashi, de son poste de garde observait le jeune ninja. Il le sentait troublé, même s'il ignorait ses raisons, Naruto leur avait confirmé de protéger Neji Hyuga et il faisait confiance à l'instinct du jeune blond, lui aussi avait hâte d'avoir de plus amples explications.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

A environ une demi journée de marche du campement des ninjas de Konoha se trouvait celui des ninjas de Suna.  
>Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'étrange comportement de Sasuke y était pour beaucoup…<p>

**Flash back :**

La veille à Suna…

Sasuke venait d'apparaître devant Naruto et Gaara, aussitôt le sable de celui-ci se mit à tournoyer autour du Kazekage, n'impressionnant pas du tout le nukeneim dont le regard s'était ancré à celui de son blond :

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Gaara  
>- Je voulais vous parler, je ne suis pas venu ici chercher des histoires mais vous donner une information.<br>- Laquelle ? interrogea encore Gaara, méfiant  
>- Elle concerne Neji Hyuga, tu le connais bien Gaara, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Sasuke, tu ne pouvais pas me dire ça avant-hier ? intervint Naruto  
>Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répondre au blond :<br>- Alors tu la veux cette information ? demanda-t-il au Kazekage en tournant enfin son regard vers lui  
>- Quel en est le prix ? répondit Gaara<br>- Je vois que tu comprends vite, il n'est pas très élevé, cinq minutes en tête à tête avec toi, c'est à prendre ou à laisser !  
>- Je prends, où ?<br>- Suis-moi, dit le brun en se retournant  
>- Gaara ! intervint de nouveau Naruto<br>- Ne crains rien, je reviens, lui répondit celui-ci, il ne me veut pas de mal.

Naruto s'était contraint à se calmer, ignorant tout des intentions de son amant vis-à-vis de son ami, il resta vigilant à leurs mouvements. Mais les deux ninjas semblaient parler calmement hors de portée des perceptions pourtant aigues de Kuybi. Que voulait donc Sasuke à Gaara ?  
>Il n'obtint aucune réponse à cette question, cinq minutes plus tard, les deux ninjas revinrent vers lui :<p>

- Ton info, maintenant ! dit Gaara  
>- Je l'ai trouvée dans une des planques d'Orochimaru, elle devrait vous intéresser, dit Sasuke en sortant un parchemin qu'il tendit au Kazekage<br>Celui-ci l'ouvrit et pâlit légèrement à sa lecture :  
>- Pourquoi me donner cette info ? demanda-t-il encore à Sasuke<br>- Disons que j'y trouve mon compte, répondit celui-ci, sur ce, je vous salue ! dit-il avant de se fondre dans le noir, disparaissant à leurs yeux.  
>Gaara tendit le parchemin à Naruto qui en prit rapidement connaissance:<br>- Cela recoupe et confirme ce que je soupçonnais déjà, lui dit le Kazekage  
>- Il faut prévenir l'Hokage et faire sortir Neji du village !<br>- Suis-moi !

**Fin du flash back**

La suite des événements s'était enchaînée très vite, le message codé vers Konoha, l'organisation du départ de Gaara et celui-ci avait refusé de lui faire le moindre commentaire sur sa conversation privée avec Sasuke. D'ailleurs à ce moment celle-ci était passée au second plan pour le ninja blond, plus inquiet du sort de son ami Neji qui semblait vraiment menacé.

Mais maintenant que ce problème était en cours de résolution, du moins en partie, son esprit revenait vers cette mystérieuse entrevue entre son amant et son ami…il avait beau aimer Sasuke de toutes ses forces, il était las et fatigué de son incroyable soif de vengeance qui l'avait fait trahir son village et ses amis et surtout qui perdurait même après la mort de son frère…il se demandait d'ailleurs encore comment leur relation avait pu évoluée dans ce sens après toutes ces trahisons…comment faire pour aimer un être aussi noir que lui, qui refusait toutes tentatives de revenir vers la lumière ? N'était-il rien d'autre qu'un simple amant croisé au hasard d'une route incertaine ? Ses propres certitudes finissaient par s'effriter avec le temps…pourtant ses sens ne le trompaient pas, dans l'ombre de ses pas, le nukeneim était là, à la fois si proche et si loin…

Gaara vint le rejoindre auprès du feu :  
>- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? lui demanda-t-il<br>- Comment le pourrais-je ? Il nous suit, je suis sur que tu le sais aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Oui, se contenta de répondre le Kazekage<br>- Pourquoi Gaara ?  
>- Je l'ignore, ce qui m'importe pour l'instant c'est de retrouver Neji le plus vite possible pour le mettre à l'abri, si cela est encore possible…<br>- Que veux-tu dire ? Il est avec des ninjas en qui j'ai toute confiance !  
>- Physiquement oui, mais mentalement résistera-t-il ? Naruto, il en sait plus sur cette affaire qu'il ne l'a jamais dit à personne.<br>- Mais c'est l'Hokage elle-même qui s'est occupée de lui à son retour !  
>- Je sais, mais j'ai assisté à ses cauchemars lors de mes nuits de veilles auprès de lui. Il n'a jamais révélé ce qu'il sait réellement, même à moi, ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi…<br>Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole :  
>- Je pensais pas que tu tenais autant à lui Gaara, dit-il pensivement<br>- Et que me vaut cette brillante constatation ?  
>- Rien, une simple constatation comme tu dis<br>Gaara regarda pensivement le ninja blond :  
>- Douterais-tu de tes sentiments ?<br>- Naruto, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais il tient à toi, ça je peux te l'affirmer ! Sa démarche d'hier n'aurait aucun sens sinon !  
>- Alors révèles-moi ce qu'il t'a dit !<br>- Non, je le lui ais promis, mais je suis sur qu'il t'aime !  
>- En m'abandonnant au gré de ses fantaisies, je ne suis plus sur de rien Gaara…<br>- Tu peux douter de ses motivations, de son combat, mais ne doutes pas de son amour !  
>- Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose sans m'en dire plus ?<br>Gaara ne répondit pas tout de suite, Naruto lui semblait bien fragile en cet instant, pourtant il avait beau retourné les paroles de Sasuke en tous sens, il n'y voyait qu'une seule et unique raison…son attachement au porteur de Kuybi…sinon pourquoi lui faire part de ce secret ?  
>- Il y a longtemps, tu m'as fait comprendre la valeur des sentiments et je t'ais fait confiance, à ton tour, fais-moi juste confiance Naruto<br>Le ninja blond ne répondit pas à son ami, il voulait tellement faire encore confiance…croire encore que Sasuke reviendrais au village…croire encore en lui…

ooo000ooo

Les ninjas de Konoha s'apprêtaient à repartir quand ils furent attaqués brutalement, heureusement les sens de Kakashi les avaient senti et le combat s'engagea avec rage de part et d'autre.  
>Neji avait été placé au milieu d'eux, protégé directement par son équipe, les autres assuraient un deuxième cercle. Il fut rapidement très clair pour tous qu'il était l'objectif de l'attaque.<br>Les combattants de Konoha avaient beau frapper encore et encore, à chaque fois les assaillants revenaient en nombre, Kakashi et Gai commençaient à se demander s'ils arriveraient à avoir le dessus, le combat se prolongeait trop et ils étaient si peu nombreux.  
>Leurs assaillants semblaient être des mercenaires, aucun bandeau d'identification de village. Ils frappaient pour tuer, ne visant qu'une seul chose, leur proie Neji Hyuga et leur but était clair, l'éliminer.<br>Sai et Tenten étaient blessés et Sakura n'avaient guère le temps de les soigner, occuper à repousser les ennemis qui menaçaient maintenant de s'en prendre directement à Neji, un premier groupe réussit à faire diversion et ils s'approchèrent inexorablement du ninja qui arrivait au bout de ses forces et ne put que les repousser la volée de kunai qu'avec le tourbillon divin.  
>Déjà un autre groupe arrivait, Sakura lui cria quelque chose mais il n'avait plus assez de chakra pour un autre tourbillon divin. Au moment où il se croyait perdu, un mur de sable vint le protéger et il se retrouva dans un cocon où il se laissa tomber, épuisé…Gaara !<br>Dehors les clones de Naruto avaient envahis l'espace et repoussaient à eux seuls une bonne partie des ennemis, aidés par la garde de Gaara. Le combat venait de basculer et les assaillants ne purent résister bien longtemps, ils prirent la fuite.

Rapidement, le combat cessa enfin et Sakura put enfin commencer à soigner les blessures les plus graves, laissant les nouveaux arrivants se battre pendant ce temps.

Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus d'ennemis en vu, Gaara fit tomber le sable qui entourait Neji qui attendait patiemment d'être libéré, le soleil l'aveugla d'abord et il dut fermer les yeux :

- Neji !  
>- Gaara ! dit-il en reconnaissant cette voix<br>Le Kazekage pénétra dans le sable en train de se dissoudre lentement et attrapa fermement son amant pour l'examiner, leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, à la fois angoissé et heureux de se retrouver enfin :  
>- Tu n'as rien ? demanda anxieusement Gaara<br>- Non, et toi ça va ?  
>- Oui, viens, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever et en profitant pour murmurer à son oreille :<br>- Tu m'as manqué Neji  
>Celui-ci n'eut pas le loisir de répondre mais son regard fut suffisamment éloquent pour le Kazekage qui le confia à Sakura avant de s'éloigner vers Kakashi et Gai en grande discussion avec Naruto.<br>- Tu es sur de ce que tu avances Naruto ? Ton accusation est très grave et pourrait faire voler en éclat une partie du clan Hyuga !  
>- Nous en sommes conscients, intervint Gaara mais ceci vous prouvera que ces informations sont fiables, dit-il en tendant à Kakashi le parchemin que Sasuke lui avait remis la veille.<br>Celui-ci en prit connaissance avant de le remettre à Gai :  
>- Ce n'est pas à nous de prendre une décision concernant la suite de cette opération, intervint celui-ci après l'avoir lu<br>- Une chose me tracasse, dit Kakashi, pourquoi Neji n'a-t-il jamais rien dit depuis son retour ?  
>- A cause d'une menace directe sur la personne de ma cousine Hinata, répondit Neji qui avait entendu la question<p>

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui :

- Si je révélais ce que je savais, le responsable s'en prendrait à elle, expliqua-t-il, c'est pour cela que j'ai gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque tant que j'ignorais qui, de notre clan, était l'instigateur de mon enlèvement.  
>- Tu savais que c'était quelqu'un de ton clan ? demanda Kakashi<br>- Seul un Hyuga pouvait connaître certains de nos secrets et j'ai eu la preuve plus d'une fois qu'ils étaient connus par cette personne, mais j'ignore toujours son identité.  
>Un silence suivit cette déclaration, Neji ferma les yeux, verrait-il jamais le bout de ce cauchemar ?<br>Une main se posa sur son épaule, une chaleur différente de celle de Gaara mais qui réconforta le ninja :  
>- Ne t'en fais pas Neji, tu n'es pas seul et à partir de maintenant, je serais ton ombre, lui dit Naruto avec un grand sourire et en pensant : <em>et je ne serais pas le seul…<br>_- Il faut rentrer à Konoha, dit Kakashi et il se tourna vers Sakura :  
>- On pourra repartir d'ici une heure, le temps que je soigne les blessures de Tenten et de Sai, répondit-elle<br>- Bien, Gai, Lee et moi allons monter la garde et par prudence…

Il invoqua ses chiens ninjas qui se répartirent autour du se concentra un peu, il sentait toujours la présence de Sasuke mais plus diffuse, le nukeneim n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque avec son ancien sensei dans les parages…

Gaara donna ses ordres à sa garde et chercha ensuite Neji du regard qui s'éloignait avec Naruto, il les rejoignit :  
>- Ce n'est pas très prudent de s'éloigner du camp, leur dit-il<br>- Tais-toi et suis nous, lui répondit Naruto avec un sourire avant de fabriquer quelques clones  
>Gai allait leur crier quelque chose mais Kakashi intervint :<br>- Laisses-les, avec eux deux il ne risque rien et les chiens n'ont rien décelés dans les alentours.

Naruto les entraîna prés de la rivière :

- Là, vous serez tranquilles, mais pas longtemps où je vais me faire incendier ! dit-il avant disparaître.

Neji n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter dans les bras de Gaara, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent presque aussitôt alors que le sable du Kazekage se mettait à voleter autour d'eux.  
>Avec avidité, celui-ci goûta à ces trésors qui lui avaient tant manqué, redécouvrant la saveur de celui qu'il aimait, impatiente et gourmande sa langue explora chaque recoin de la bouche offerte, capturant et jouant avec son homologue, faisant naître un véritable feu au creux de leurs reins.<br>A bout de souffle, il rompit le baiser pour plonger dans son cou :

- Gaara…gémit Neji complètement dépassé par le feu qui le consumait mais qui lui faisait tant de bien  
>- Laisses-toi aller…tu n'as rien à craindre, plus jamais je ne te laisserais loin de moi, lui murmura celui-ci tout en parcourant de ses mains qui s'étaient glissé sous sa tunique, le torse de son amant, alors que son bassin s'était plaqué contre le sien.<br>Neji se laissa doucement glisser vers son bien-être, la chaleur de Gaara l'enserrait, de toutes parts son corps frémissait de bonheur et de plaisirs trop longtemps contenus, quelques larmes vinrent glisser sur son visage :

- Neji ?  
>- Gaara, tu m'as tant manqué…j'ai besoin de ta chaleur en moi…<p>

Ils avaient peu de temps, ils en étaient tous deux conscients, à tout moment Naruto pouvait leur faire signe, mais l'envie fut trop forte. Le sable du Kazekage forma alors son cocon, les enveloppant tous les deux, la main de Gaara glissa sur son corps, libérant le membre dressé de son amant, qui poussa un cri de satisfaction, en même temps que le sien. Il se laissa glisser au sol et Neji suivit docilement son mouvement :

- Tu vas te faire mal…s'affola Gaara  
>- Jamais tu ne feras plus de mal que quand tu es loin de moi, lui répondit le ninja en plantant se yeux si blancs dans les émeraudes vertes<br>- Neji…

Sans aucune hésitation, celui-ci finit son mouvement et s'empala sur le sexe de son amant. Leurs deux cris se rejoignirent, leurs souffles se coupèrent un instant et leurs yeux se fermèrent.  
>Douleur et plaisir se mêlèrent dans l'esprit de Neji qui se sentait revivre, son corps retrouvait ses sensations qui lui avaient tant manqué depuis leur séparation.<p>

Enfin, cette chaleur était en lui, le faisant revivre, son corps se mit à vibrer à l'unisson avec celui de son amant, doucement les mouvements reprirent, leurs souffles se saccada, plus rien ne comptait pour Neji que cette chaleur retrouvée, il chercha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Gaara se laissa porter par lui, ses mouvements suivirent les siens, ses gémissements et ses cris le transcendaient, lui faisant se demander comment il avait pu l'en priver et s'en priver si longtemps. Ses sensations devinrent encore plus fortes que dans ses souvenirs, comme si ces trois mois loin de lui n'avait fait que décupler ce besoin qu'ils ressentaient l'un de l'autre, l'ivresse de cette passion qui les consumait comme un véritable brasier sans cesse attisé par cet amour insensé et totalement inattendu.

Ils furent dépassés par la trop soudaine envie qui s'étaient emparée de leurs corps et ne purent résister bien longtemps à la violence de l'ultime vague de plaisir qui les dévasta bientôt, les laissant hébétés et essoufflés, serrés l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

Epuisé par le combat et ses trop longues nuits sans sommeils ou peuplées de cauchemars, dévasté par le violent orgasme qu'il venait de subir, Neji s'effondra en larmes. Là, bien à l'abri du regards des autres, de sa propre famille, il déversa son trop plein d'angoisse et de peur, se réapprovisionnant dans la seule personne qui pouvait encore une fois le sauver.

Gaara ne dit rien, il le laissa se ressourcer, se contentant de le serrer et de caresser le corps si fragile en cet instant à l'intérieur d'une partie de lui, de son sable protecteur. Il se doutait de quelle maîtrise Neji avait du faire preuve pour tenir si rien n'avait été résolu et s'il craignait constamment pour la vie de sa cousine.

Gaara gardait aussi un œil à l'extérieur attendant le signal de son ami, celui-ci avait souri en voyant la bulle de sable se former et un de ses clones attendait que les autres soit prêts à partir pour lui transmettre l'information. En attendant ils pouvaient les laisser se retrouver, il connaissait trop bien, lui aussi, ce besoin irrationnel de l'être aimé.

ooo000ooo

Beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt, Sasuke surveillait aussi le campement des ninjas de Konoha lorsque qu'une ombre se matérialisa près de lui :  
>- Pourquoi si loin ?<br>- Kakashi et ses chiens, répondit simplement  
>- Il ne faut pas les perdre, ils risquent une nouvelle attaque<br>- Je sais, mais je peux suivre Naruto à des kilomètres de distance. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on les perdra pas, tu en as fini avec les fuyards ?

Le nouvel arrivant se contenta d'un signe de tête en guise de réponse et s'installa au pied de l'arbre où veillait Sasuke, sortant un parchemin qu'il contempla pour la énième fois, un dessin d'un incroyable réalisme représentant les portes du village de Konoha où entraient main dans la main Sasuke et Naruto...il se demanda encore une fois d'où ce si étrange garçon avait pu tirer son inspiration en lui laissant ce dessin en guise de souvenir après l'avoir sauvé des griffes de la mort.

ooo000ooo

Naruto fit un signe vers la bulle de sable qui presque aussitôt commença à se dissoudre, laissant apparaître les deux ninjas, rhabillés, qui étaient encore enlacés :

- Merci Gaara  
>- Tu restes près de Naruto, quoi qu'il advienne, lui dit le Kazekage avant de retourner au camp, suivis par son amant et son ami :<br>- Naruto ?  
>- Ne dis rien Neji, je sais, lui répondit simplement le blond en souriant<br>- Merci.

Ils repartirent en formation serrée, Neji restant tout près du blond comme le lui avait demandé Gaara qui les suivait avec sa garde.  
>Il leur fallut faire de nombreuses pauses, l'état des blessés nécessitant des soins constants et réguliers, mais ils parvinrent finalement au village au milieu de la nuit.<br>Kakashi était surpris que personne d'autres n'ait cherché à les attaquer et Naruto se voyait mal lui dire qu'ils avaient une arrière-garde des plus puissante qui ne les avait pas lâchée, s'arrêtant seulement dès qu'ils furent dans le périmètre proche du village.

Ils furent immédiatement conduit chez l'Hokage qui après les avoir mis au repos, se retira en privée avec le Kazekage qui exigea que Naruto et Neji soient conduits dans son lieu de résidence.  
>Ce n'est que là que les médecins purent enfin les examiner. Pour Naruto ce fut rapide, Neji retint plus l'attention des médecins, même si son chakra s'était en partie reconstitué, il restait dans un extrême état de faiblesse générale, mais il lui fallait juste une bonne nuit de repos.<br>Ils purent néanmoins se relaxer enfin dans les appartements privés que Konoha réservait à ses invités de marques. Ils se restaurèrent en attendant Gaara.

Naruto serait bien rentré chez lui, mais il avait compris que le Kazekage souhaitait pour l'instant sa présence auprès de Neji. Malgré tout sa pensée se dirigeait toujours vers la même personne qui était à présent non loin de son village natal.  
>Pour que Sasuke revienne ici de son plein gré, il fallait que l'affaire soit sérieuse et autre chose l'intriguait, Kuybi avait capté un autre chakra…un chakra qui lui semblait étrangement familier…et qui n'aurait pas du être là…qui ne pouvait pas être là…<p>

Neji finit par s'endormir dans le canapé alors que Naruto somnolait sur un fauteuil quand Gaara rentra enfin. Il fit signe au blond de rester calme et prit son amant endormi dans ses bras pour le conduire jusqu'à la chambre :  
>- On parlera demain, reposes-toi aussi, lui dit-il<br>Naruto le salua et prit la place de Neji dans le canapé, s'installant pour la nuit.

ooo000ooo

Sai dormait quand une ombre pénétra dans sa chambre d'hôpital où on l'avait retenu pour la nuit. Ses sens perçurent la présence et ses yeux s'ouvrirent mais une main se posa sur sa bouche :

- Ne cries pas, je ne te veux pas de mal, murmura l'ombre  
>Il fit un signe de tête, et la main le libéra :<br>- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton  
>- Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de mon sauveur<br>- Ca n'a rien de drôle, tu pourrais te faire arrêter !  
>- Je te dois la vie, il est normal que je veille sur toi, dit l'ombre en se rapprochant<br>- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu veilles sur moi…  
>- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?<br>- Je pourrais t'obliger à me le dire tu sais, dit-il en posant à nouveau sa main sur le visage fin du ninja  
>- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela, tu ne méritais pas de mourir, répondit Sai en baissant les yeux, tu n'as été qu'un pion de plus de son jeu…et il sacrifies ses pions sans aucune hésitation…le prochain sera peut-être moi…<br>- Nous l'arrêterons avant, et cette fois, c'est moi qui te sauverais.  
>Sai frissonna sous les doigts qui doucement dessinaient des arabesques sur son visage :<br>- Tu ne me dois rien et s'il le décide, rien ne pourra me sauver…  
>- Oh si…<br>Doucement l'ombre se baissa, et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles du blessé qui sursauta violemment et regarda intensément son visiteur, l'air perdu :  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de mon sauveur, je t'aime Sai…dit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Sai gémit malgré lui et ferma les yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant son compagnon prendre totalement possession de sa bouche. Ses sens semblaient s'affoler, jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet, dénué de sentiment avant de rencontrer un certain blond, il savoura pour la première fois un baiser, surpris de la multitude de sensations qu'il engendrait en lui.

Quand le baiser fut rompu, il resta hébété et se perdit dans l'océan noir en face de lui, des bruits de pas le ramenèrent à la réalité :  
>- Il faut que tu partes ! s'affola-t-il<br>- Tu crains pour moi ?  
>Les pas se rapprochèrent :<br>- S'il te plait…Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrête !  
>- Dis-moi d'abord que tu viendras…<br>- D'accord, je viendrais où tu voudras et quand tu voudras mais pars maintenant !  
>Une ombre de sourire éclaira le visage de son visiteur avant qu'il ne disparaisse et que la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer une infirmière…<p>

ooo000ooo

Le soleil réveilla Naruto qui s'étira sur le canapé :

- Bonjour ! Tu n'as pas dormi ? demanda-t-il à Gaara qui l'observait avec l'ombre d'un sourire  
>- Bonjour ! Tu sais bien que je ne dors jamais beaucoup, répondit le Kazekage qui avait passé sa nuit à veiller sur le sommeil de son amant.<br>- Neji ?  
>- Il dort encore, je l'ai laissé se reposer, ici il ne risque rien.<br>- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?  
>- Je dois revoir l'Hokage ce matin qui a du faire sa propre enquête cette nuit, j'en saurais plus après.<br>- Ok, je vais repasser chez moi en attendant.  
>- Fais vite, je ne partirais que si tu es revenu !<br>- Au cas où, envoies-moi quelqu'un, dit le blond avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ouvrait la porte de son appartement mais se figea dès qu'il en eut passé le seuil. Il referma la porte et sortit un kunai, s'avançant prudemment :

- Tu en as mis du temps ! dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien  
>- Sasuke ! Mais t'es malade !<br>- Tiens, lui aussi, il s'inquiète, décidément c'est une manie dans ce village ! dit une autre voix  
>- Toi ? s'écria le blond, mais je te croyais mort !<p>

ooo000ooo

Pendant ce temps, un visiteur forçait les portes de l'appartement privé du Kazekage, furieux il repoussa sans mal les ninjas à l'entrée pour s'arrêter en apercevant Gaara qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil :

- Où est mon neveu ? demanda le nouvel arrivant

Des yeux aussi blancs que ceux de Neji, son oncle, ce devait être Hiashi Hyuga, chef du clan Hyuga, comme pour confirmer son hypothèse, apparut alors la cousine de son amant Hinata :

- Père, je vous en prie, calmez-vous !  
>- Je veux voir Neji ! ordonna Hiashi<p>

Gaara ne bougea toujours pas, se contentant de répondre au salut discret qu'Hinata venait de lui adresser, c'est vrai que son frère aîné et cette jeune fille semblait bien se connaître…  
>La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Neji se frottant les yeux et cherchant l'origine du vacarme qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Hiashi se précipita vers lui mais fut brutalement arrêté par un mur de sable qui le repoussa au loin :<p>

- Père ! cria Hinata en se précipitant vers lui  
>La voix de Neji retentit de derrière le sable :<br>- Gaara, c'est bon, il ne me veut aucun mal, j'en suis sur !  
>Le mur de sable se dissout doucement et Neji se précipita à son tour vers son oncle :<br>- Mon oncle, excusez-le, il ne fait que me protéger, lui dit-il  
>Celui-ci jeta un regard vers le Kazekage avant de se tourner vers son neveu :<br>- Neji, est-ce vrai ? Es-tu certain que ton enlèvement a été orchestré par un membre de notre clan ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Je penses qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre l'Hokage pour discuter de ce point, intervint Gaara  
>- Cela ne concerne que notre famille, lui opposa Hiashi<br>- Malheureusement c'est loin d'être aussi simple, lui répondit le Kazekage  
>- Que voulez-vous dire ?<br>- Je pense que Gaara a raison, il vaut mieux attendre notre Hokage Maître Hiashi, intervint à son tour Naruto en pénétrant dans la pièce par la fenêtre  
>- Salut Hinata ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille<br>- Bonjour Naruto, répondit timidement celle-ci  
>- Que veux-tu dire Naruto ? demanda Hiashi<br>- Que cette histoire est loin de ne concerner que le clan Hyuga, intervint l'Hokage à la porte.

ooo000ooo

Sai avait été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital et rentrait tranquillement chez lui. Il passa faire quelques courses et pénétra dans son appartement où l'attendait un membre de l'organisation qui l'avait élevé :  
>- Notre maître te demande !<br>- J'irais faire mon rapport cet après-midi, je sors juste de l'hôpital, répondit le ninja

L'autre disparut dans un nuage de fumée et Sai entreprit de ranger ses courses, cette convocation ne lui disait rien qui vaille, s'était-il trahi d'une façon ou d'une autre ?  
>Il avait volontairement bafoué les ordres en découvrant le but ultime de son maître…même s'il était habitué à marcher sur une corde raide, l'équilibre devenait de plus en plus précaire, une voix l'arracha à ses pensées :<p>

- Sympa ton appart !  
>- Naruto ?<br>- Je suis venu te chercher, l'Hokage veut tous nous voir  
>- Je te suis, répondit Sai en sautant par la fenêtre à sa suite<br>Ils marchèrent un peu en silence :  
>- Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ? demanda soudainement le blond<br>- De qui parles-tu ?  
>- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle Sai !<br>- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir sauver Sasuke ? lui rétorqua Sai  
>- C'est différend, il est mon ami. Et même un peu plus, pensa le blond<br>Sai resta un instant silencieux, comment Naruto le savait-il ?  
>- Comment le sais-tu ?<br>- Il me l'a dit, il est ici mais tu dois déjà le savoir, non ?  
>Sai soupira sans répondre, décidément, avoir des émotions était parfois bien perturbant :<br>- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? demanda-t-il encore  
>- Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi ?<br>- Je crois que mon maître me soupçonne…  
>- Il vaudrait mieux parler à l'Hokage…si elle n'est pas déjà au courant, finit le blond<p>

Ils arrivaient et retrouvèrent l'Hokage, le Kazekage, l'équipe sept au complet ainsi que Neji, Hinata et Hiashi Hyuga :

- Bien, nous vous attendions, commença l'Hokage, je pense que nous sommes au complet maintenant.  
>- En fait, pas tout à fait, intervint une voix que Sai reconnut immédiatement et qui lui fit froid dans le dos<br>- Vous n'avez pas été convié à cette réunion Danzo  
>- Disons que je m'y invites dans ce cas, lui répondit-il<br>- Je ne vous y autorise pas, intervint le Kazekage  
>- Faites-moi donc sortir si vous le pouvez, le défia Danzo<br>- Et si nous essayons de régler cette situation calmement, intervint Kakashi en voyant Gaara qui s'apprêtait à relever le défi lancé  
>- Voilà enfin une parole sensée, répondit Danzo<br>- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Tsunade  
>- Sai rentre avec moi !<br>- C'est hors de question ! répondit Naruto  
>- Et pourquoi ça ?<br>- C'est un ninja de Konoha avant tout, et son village a besoin de lui ici !  
>Kakashi jeta un regard surpris au blond, d'où pouvait-il sortir un tel argument ?<br>- Je ne vois pas en quoi sa présence est indispensable au village ici ! insista Danzo  
>- Il a des révélations importantes à faire à cette réunion ! répondit Naruto<br>Ce fut au tour de Sai de jeter un regard surpris au blond, mais de quoi parlait-il ?  
>- Au vu de cet éclaircissement, je vous demande de vous retirer maintenant, déclara l'Hokage ou je fais appelé du renfort.<br>Danzo regarda haineusement le blond qui soutint son regard mais dut se retirer.

_Sasuke, j'espère que j'ai raison de te faire confiance ! pensa Naruto en le voyant sortir de la pièce_

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Akai Tenshi : Merci beaucoup pour ton com et voici la suite tant attendue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

- Commençons, dit l'Hokage en sortant le parchemin que lui avait remis Gaara.  
>Elle fit une pause et s'assura d'avoir l'attention de chacun avant de continué :<br>- Ce parchemin, maître Hiashi nous a été remis par le Kazekage et nous en avons vérifier l'authenticité cette nuit, il implique directement l'un des membres de votre clan dans l'enlèvement de votre neveu, expliqua-t-elle en le lui tendant.  
>Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant qu'il en prenait connaissance :<br>- C'est impossible…murmura le chef du clan Hyuga après l'avoir lu, rajoutant :  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Le pourquoi je le connais, intervint Neji, on me l'a assez répété lors de ma captivité, dit-il amèrement  
>- Veux-tu nous le révéler maintenant ? demanda l'Hokage<p>

Neji regarda son oncle avant de citer ces mots qu'ils connaissaient encore par cœur :

- Jamais de mon vivant un membre de la branche secondaire ne pourra prétendre à la direction du clan Hyuga !  
>- Je n'arrive pas y croire, dit encore Hiashi<br>- Malheureusement cette information est vraie et pour parvenir à ses fins ce traître a contacté Danzo, de cela aussi le Kazekage nous a apporté la preuve. Nous savons tous que ce personnage est depuis toujours opposé à la politique des Hokage qui m'ont précédé et dans ce but, il a accepté de faire jouer ces relations pour essayer de détruire le clan Hyuga tout comme il l'avait déjà fait pour un autre clan tout aussi célèbre de Konoha, n'est-ce pas Sai ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête sans répondre :

- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? lui demanda l'Hokage  
>- Par hasard, je cherchais des traces sur mes origines et je suis tombé sur un plan détaillé de la destruction du clan Uchiwa qui mettait totalement hors de cause celui aujourd'hui accusé de ce crime, Itachi Uchiwa.<br>- Peux-tu nous en dire plus ? demanda Kakashi  
>- Tout était prévu, raconté en détail sur le parchemin que j'ai lu : des éléments subversifs avaient été intentionnellement introduits dans l'entourage de ce clan, incitant la révolte contre le village et quand cette révolte fut sur le point d'éclater, un message anonyme en informa Itachi Uchiwa, alors membre des forces spéciales. Celui-ci tomba dans un piège et ne put que constater le carnage qu'avait subi son clan par les membres de la Racine, aidé d'un mystérieux étranger. La seule personne qu'il put sauver fut son frère Sasuke. Il quitta ensuite le village pour poursuivre cet homme, incitant son jeune frère à la haine pour se protéger et devenir plus fort. D'après les derniers écrits, rajoutés bien plus tard, les deux frères auraient du se supprimer mutuellement, mettant ainsi fin à la lignée des Uchiwa, trop puissante à son goût. Je suppose qu'il en était de même pour les Hyuga aujourd'hui…finit pensivement Sai<br>- Pourtant un seul d'entre eux est mort, commenta Gaara  
>- En fait non, ils sont tous les deux en vie, intervint Naruto<p>

Un silence suivit cette déclaration :

- Tu en es sur Naruto ? lui demanda Kakashi  
>- Certain, je les ais vus tous les deux. Ils sont ici, bien décidé à venger enfin les leurs et ils connaissent le responsable, ce sont eux qui ont protégés nos arrières pendant notre retour ici.<br>- Comment Itachi peut-il être encore en vie ? demanda encore l'Hokage  
>- Parce que je l'ai sauvé quand j'ai découvert les plans de mon maître, répondit Sai.<br>- Même si je comprends leur désir de vengeance on ne peut pas…commença l'Hokage

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement l'interrompant :

- Maître Tsunade ! hurla Shizune en entrant en trombe dans la pièce  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Danzo vient d'être pris en otage par Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa !  
>- Je crains que vous ne puissiez plus les arrêter, commenta Naruto qui souriait en suivant une bonne partie des occupants qui se ruèrent dehors à la suite de l'Hokage.<p>

Gaara, lui, n'avait pas bougé, les Hyuga non plus :

- Bien, nous allons nous mettre aux ordres de l'Hokage en attendant la fin de cette crise, nous réglerons nos problèmes interne ensuite, dit Hiashi en se levant, ajoutant :  
>- Hinata, Neji, venez !<br>- Neji ne bouge pas d'ici, intervint le Kazekage  
>- Il doit se mettre aux ordres de son village ! rétorqua son oncle<br>- Non, pas avant que la menace le concernant n'ait totalement disparue. Je réglerais ce détail directement avec votre Hokage, répondit calmement Gaara

Neji debout au milieu de la pièce, indécis, regardait tour à tour son oncle et son amant, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Mais Gaara reprenait :

- Vous comprendrez aisément que votre clan pourrait tirer partie de la situation en cours pour mettre sa menace à exécution, je ne peux prendre ce risque, dit-il en se levant et en fixant le chef du clan Hyuga.  
>Celui-ci se demandait bien pourquoi le Kazekage de Suna portait un tel intérêt à la sécurité de son neveu, mais ne pouvait qu'approuver la justesse de ses arguments :<br>- Bien, dans ce cas, il est sous votre responsabilité, allons-y Hinata !

Celle-ci eut un sourire encourageant envers les deux hommes avant de suivre son père, prenant soin de refermer la porte où ne se trouvait plus que les deux amants :

- Gaara ?  
>- Oui Neji<br>- Je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes mais je sais pas si tu choisie la bonne solution en prenant le risque de froisser mon oncle, commenta le ninja un peu inquiet de la suite des évènements.  
>L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Kazekage qui combla la distance qui les séparait :<br>- Je me fous de froisser qui que ce soit, je ne veux plus que tu sois en danger, dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras où le ninja se blottit volontiers, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne veux plus te quitter, finit-il en capturant ses lèvres.

ooo000ooo

Dans le village, l'agitation était à son comble, suivant les ordres, les ninjas prenaient place autour du quartier Uchiwa, où l'otage avait été conduit.

Sai avait d'instinct suivi Naruto qui semblait en savoir long sur cette prise d'otage. Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques mètres de la résidence qu'occupait autrefois le chef du clan Uchiwa et sa famille :

- Pourquoi ici ? demanda-t-il  
>- C'est là que les deux frères vivaient autrefois, expliqua le blond en observant attentivement la maison devant lui.<br>- Que comptent-ils faire à ton avis ?  
>- Lui faire avouer publiquement ses crimes.<br>- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?  
>- Parce qu'ils me l'ont dit<br>- Tu les as vu sans les dénoncer ?  
>- Tout comme toi, n'as-tu pas vu Itachi cette nuit ?<br>Sai ne répondit pas, seul Itachi pouvait le lui avoir dit, malgré lui il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été le jeu d'une manipulation de l'Uchiwa…ce baiser n'aurait-il été qu'illusion ?  
>- Dis-moi Sai, qu'y a-t-il entre Itachi et toi ? demanda à son tour Naruto<br>- Rien, je l'ai juste sauvé quand son frère l'a laissé pour mort !  
>- Il m'a semblé très intéressé par toi pourtant…<br>- Que veux-tu dire ?  
>- Il m'a posé tout un tas de questions sur toi cette nuit.<br>- Je travaille pour celui qui a détruit leur clan, je pense qu'il voulait vérifier de quel côté je suis, analysa Sai  
>- Si tu le dis, répondit le blond en souriant pas du tout convaincu. Il commençait à bien décoder le langage Uchiwa, et cet intérêt soudain de l'aîné lui faisait penser à bien autre chose que ce que venait de dire son coéquipier.<p>

Un kunai fut lancé de la maison sur le sol dégagé devant eux, visiblement un message était accroché dessus :

- Il sait exactement où je suis, commenta Naruto en allant récupérer tranquillement le kunai.  
>Le message était adressé à l'Hokage, Naruto prit la direction de son bureau, Sai toujours dans son sillage.<p>

L'Hokage lut le message avant de reporter son regard vers les deux ninjas devant elle :

- Je peux savoir ce que me veulent ces deux-là ?  
>- Ce n'est pas marqué dans le message ? demanda innocemment Sai<br>- Naruto ! rugit Tsunade  
>- Eh ! Calmez-vous ! Je n'en sais rien, ils m'ont juste dit qu'il était temps de révéler qui avait vraiment détruit le clan Uchiwa. C'est tout ce que je sais ! se défendit le blond<br>- Et pourquoi ils vous nomment tous les deux comme médiateurs ?  
>- Comme quoi ?<br>- Médiateur Naruto, pour servir d'intermédiaire entre eux et le village, expliqua Kakashi qui se tenait dans un coin du bureau

Naruto et Sai restèrent muet sous le coup de la surprise

- Je crois qu'ils n'ont confiance qu'en eux, Itachi parce que Sai l'a sauvé et Sasuke car il sait que Naruto a toujours voulu le sauver, continua Kakashi à l'intention de l'Hokage  
>- Ca se tient, commenta l'Hokage<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? demanda Sai légèrement inquiet  
>- Pour l'instant, vous rendre dans la demeure Uchiwa, je pense qu'ils vous diront la suite, finit l'Hokage<p>

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Sai et Naruto entraient dans la maison prudemment :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous méfier, on ne va pas vous attaquer ! dit aussitôt une voix que Naruto identifia comme étant celle de Sasuke  
>- Où êtes-vous ? répondit-il<br>- Avancez tout droit !  
>Ils continuèrent leur progression et entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le salon :<br>- Sai !  
>- La ferme toi !<br>- Sai, délivres-moi !  
>- Désolé, je n'ai as été envoyé pour cela, répondit l'interpellé à son maître à genoux devant Itachi<br>- Maintenant la ferme où je t'assomme, menaça celui-ci

Naruto n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot, ses yeux fixaient le canapé où semblait s'être endormi le cadet des Uchiwa.

- Que doit-on faire maintenant que nous sommes ici ? demanda-t-il  
>- Nous aider bien sur ! Répondit Sasuke sans ouvrir les yeux<br>- Voilà la confession enregistrée de cet immonde porc, emmenez-là à l'Hokage, dit Itachi en leur tendant une cassette vidéo que Sai attrapa en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher les doigts d'Itachi, pour l'instant c'est tout, rajouta celui-ci avec l'ombre d'un sourire devant la réaction de Sai qui s'évertuait à ne pas le regarder  
>- Vous allez le tuer ? demanda Naruto<br>- Ca dépendra de la décision de l'Hokage, répondit Sasuke en se redressant et en regardant les deux ninjas, on aimerait mieux éviter mais on le fera si nécessaire, finit-il  
>- Allons-y Sai, dit Naruto en faisant alors demi-tour<p>

Ils étaient presque parvenus à la porte quand la voix de Sasuke s'éleva derrière eux :

- Naruto !

Celui-ci se retourna et leurs regards s'ancrèrent un instant l'un à l'autre, un instant le temps se suspendit, mais le blond fit rapidement demi-tour pour sortir de la maison, rejoignant Sai qui était déjà dehors.

Sasuke rejoignit le salon où son frère s'était installé sur le canapé, leur prisonnier semblant immobile dans un coin :

- Tu le surveilles plus ?  
>- Sharingan, on est tranquille pour un moment, répondit Itachi<br>- Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes yeux, lui répondit son frère  
>- Dans peu de temps, je serais aveugle tu sais<br>- Peut-être que cette Tsunade pourra faire quelque chose  
>- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous pardonner si facilement ? Si on reste ici on va finir notre vie en prison !<br>- On verra bien, laisses faire les choses, t'en as pas marre de fuir tout le temps ?

Un gémissement provenant de l'autre bout de la pièce les fit se retourner :

- Je vais vous tuer ! rugit Danzo

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit.

ooo000ooo

Naruto et Sai avaient remis la cassette à l'Hokage et patientaient maintenant en attendant qu'elle soit décortiquée par les hautes instances du village. Ils rejoignirent Neji qui avait été rejoint par Kankuro arrivé pendant tous ces événements :

- Où est Gaara ? demanda Naruto  
>- Avec l'Hokage, lui répondit Kankuro<p>

Un coup léger fut frappé à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Hinata :

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle, je suis venue t'apporter des affaires Neji !  
>- C'est gentil Hinata, lui répondit celui-ci avant de s'apercevoir que sa cousine s'était soudain figée en découvrant le nouvel arrivant :<br>- Hinata ? demanda Neji  
>- Oh excuses-moi, répondit celle-ci en tournant son regard vers son cousin.<br>Celui-ci avait suivit son regard et se demandait ce qu'il y avait entre sa cousine et le frère aîné de son amant.  
>- Naruto ? demanda Hinata<br>Celui-ci releva la tête vers la jeune fille qui continua :  
>- Comment ça se passe ?<br>- Je ne sais pas trop, ils sont déterminés mais que va décider le village…  
>- Si ce type est coupable, il faut bien qu'il paie enfin, commenta Neji<br>- Oui, mais il a une certaine puissance que vous ne connaissez pas, dit Sai, il est plus dangereux qu'il n'y parait  
>- Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Naruto<br>- Il possède un bon nombre de partisans, d'ailleurs je suis presque sur que ce sont eux qui s'en sont pris à nous hier, ajouta-t-il  
>- Quel est le lien entre les clans Hyuga et Uchiwa ? demanda Kankuro<br>- Aucun, répondit Neji, si ce n'est que à moment ou à un autre de leur histoire ces deux clans se dont avérés être très puissant.  
>- C'était le cas du clan Uchiwa quand il fut détruit et c'est le cas de notre clan aujourd'hui, rajouta Hinata<br>- Mais je croyais que l'enlèvement de Neji était du fait d'un membre de votre clan, dit Kankuro  
>- Oui, mais vu le plan de mon maître pour détruire le clan Uchiwa, il a pu faire de même avec celui des Hyuga et profiter de la situation ambiguë de Neji pour semer le trouble, le reste s'est fait tout seul, comme pour le clan Uchiwa.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'Hokage et le Kazekage :

- Bien, vous êtes tous là, commença Tsunade, parfait !  
>Tous les ninjas présents reportèrent leur attention sur les deux Kage :<br>- Naruto et Sai, vous allez retournez chez les Uchiwa ! continua l'Hokage  
>- Nous y faisons quoi ? demanda le blond<br>- Dites-leur que j'ai un marché à leur proposer, s'ils souhaitent l'entendre, ils doivent impérativement nous livrer Danzo. Il a été reconnu des crimes dont on l'accuse et il sera jugé par le village !  
>Les deux ninjas attendirent la suite, prêt à partir :<br>- Si c'est le cas, je viendrais moi-même leur exposer le marché accompagné d'anbus qui prendront livraison de Danzo, allez-y !

Elle attendit que les deux ninjas disparaissent avant de reprendre :

- Neji et Hinata Hyuga, vous restez ici sous la protection du Kazekage et de sa garde pendant qu'avec maître Hiashi, Kakashi et des anbus procéderont à l'arrestation des responsables de l'enlèvement de Neji.  
>- L'Hokage nous informera de l'évolution de la situation, précisa Gaara, dés que les responsables seront arrêtés vous serez libres de vos mouvements tous les deux.<br>Les deux Hyuga hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur accord.  
>- Sur ce, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, je vous laisse ! dit encore Tsunade avant de sortir rapidement.<p>

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Kankuro se précipita au côté d'Hinata qui était devenue blanche, celle-ci se laissa docilement faire quand il l'a prit dans ses bras et s'y réfugia volontiers sous l'œil ahuri de son cousin.  
>Gaara entraîna Neji à l'autre bout de la pièce :<p>

- Tu savais ? lui demanda celui-ci  
>- Kankuro m'en avait parlé, ils ont travaillé ensemble sur plusieurs missions communes de nos deux villages et ont appris à mieux se connaître<br>Ils laissèrent donc les deux amoureux se retrouver tranquillement et reportèrent leur attention sur le village :

- Ils vont vraiment arrêter des membres de notre clan ? demanda Neji incrédule  
>- C'est la décision qui vient d'être prise, attendons la suite, lui répondit-il en l'attirant contre lui.<p>

ooo000ooo

Pendant ce temps, Sai et Naruto arrivaient chez les Uchiwa, il s'annoncèrent et entrèrent à nouveau dans le salon où la situation n'avait guère bougée, sauf que c'était maintenant Itachi qui prenait du repos sur le canapé alors que Sasuke, assis en tailleurs par terre surveillait le prisonnier :

- Alors ? demanda-t-il pendant que son frère se redressait pour suivre la conversation.  
>Naruto leur rapporta les paroles de Tsunade.<br>Les deux frères se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant et Sasuke reprit :  
>- D'accord, nous l'attendons avec vous deux bien sur, précisa-t-il<br>- Pourquoi ? demanda Sai  
>- Cherche pas comprendre, lui répondit Naruto avant de faire demi-tour et d'entraîner son coéquipier vers la sortie.<p>

- Vous voulez le Kuybi, je le savais ! cria leur otage  
>- Je le veux, certes…lui répondit Sasuke avec un semblant de sourire sans s'étendre plus sur la réponse.<p>

ooo000ooo

Dans le même temps, l'agitation régnait en maître dans le quartier Hyuga, les responsables de l'enlèvement de Neji se retrouvèrent aculés devant les preuves.  
>Plusieurs essayèrent de s'enfuir mais Kakashi avait pris ses précautions et les anbus cueillirent les fuyards.<br>Hiashi Hyuga regardait maintenant cette petite partie de sa famille qui l'avait trahie, une profonde tristesse se lisait sur le visage du chef de ce clan illustre du village caché.  
>Mais plus encore c'était une sourde colère et une totale incompréhension qui l'animait :<p>

- Comment avez-vous pu ? demanda-t-il à celui qui semblait être l'instigateur de ce désastre  
>- Il est de la branche secondaire, jamais il n'aurait du posséder ce pouvoir ! lui répondit celui-ci haineusement<br>Devant une telle haine, Hiashi secoua la tête, dépassé par cet accès de violence qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
>Les traîtres furent emmenés par les anbus, il fallait maintenant sauvé ce qui restait du clan et son chef s'employa à ce travail.<p>

ooo000ooo

Naruto et Sai était revenu chez les Uchiwa, accompagnée de l'Hokage qui jeta un regard méprisant à Danzo. Enfin elle allait pouvoir dissoudre totalement la Racine.

Elle observa ensuite longuement les deux frères qui s'étaient levé pour l'accueillir :

- Le marché est le suivant, commença-t-elle, nous interrogeons cet individu, si votre innocence est reconnu dans le massacre de votre clan et suivant vos intentions envers ce village, nous réétudierons les accusations vous concernant tous les deux.  
>- En attendant votre verdict ? demanda Sasuke<br>- Vous pouvez restez ici, avec les deux gardes du corps que vous avez vous-même désigné, dit-elle en montrant les deux ninjas qui l'accompagnaient, ils feront la navette entre vous et nous et assureront votre quotidien mais interdit de sortir du quartier Uchiwa qui sera entièrement cerné par des anbus !  
>- Encore une chose, dit encore Sasuke<br>- Laquelle ?  
>- Mon frère a besoin d'un examen de ses yeux<p>

Tsunade s'avança vers Itachi et passa sa main devant ses yeux :

- Le Sharingan ? demanda-t-elle  
>Itachi hocha la tête sans répondre<br>- Je vais vous envoyez quelqu'un pour voir si je peux y remédier, en attendant évite de les utiliser, dit-elle encore  
>- Ok, vous pouvez l'emmener, dit alors Sasuke<p>

Trois anbus apparurent et s'emparèrent du prisonnier qui avait été bâillonné :

- Naruto, Sai, passez chez vous prendre des affaires, vous êtes en mission de surveillance ici à partir de maintenant, ordonna l'Hokage avant de sortir, les laissant tous les quatre seuls.

ooo000ooo

Une situation de calme relatif s'installa alors dans le village caché de la feuille. Tout le monde semblait attendre la suite des événements, pourtant l'agitation régnait au palais de l'Hokage où les interrogatoires des membres du clan Hyuga et de Danzo avançaient à grand pas.

Les anbus procédèrent à de nombreuses arrestations. Tsunade dissout totalement le mouvement de la Racine désormais sans chef de file et ses locaux furent envahis par des experts chargés d'analyser tout ce qu'ils trouveraient.  
>Tout leurs membres identifiés furent mis en quarantaine, le temps de déterminer s'ils restaient fidèles à leur ancien maître.<p>

Du côté du clan Hyuga, une grande réunion devait décider de son avenir et des ses nouvelles orientations. Hiashi ne tenant pas à renouveler les mêmes erreurs que par le passé et qui avait failli conduire son clan à sa propre destruction.

La veille, il avait, avec les deux Kage, assisté aux révélations complètes de son neveu concernant son enlèvement.

Avec horreur, il avait appris les multiples tortures qu'il avait subies, visant à une seule chose, trouver pourquoi ce membre de la branche secondaire possédait le savoir-faire des ninjas de la branche principale et se l'approprier.

D'une voix enroué mais ferme, Neji avait raconté ces deux mois de sa vie : comment ses ravisseurs lui absorbaient son chakra, comment il avait prélevé ses cellules à multiples reprises et sur diverses parties de son corps, sans aucune anesthésie, comment devant leur incompréhension a extraire son ADN protégé par son sceau, ils avaient alors décidé d'utiliser une autre méthode. Ils l'avaient drogué pour pouvoir prélever son sperme, profitant de son état pour en abuser copieusement afin de l'obliger à s'unir à plusieurs femmes choisies par son bourreau. Sa voix s'était un peu plus enrouée à ce moment où il avait raconté comment les drogues qu'ils lui injectaient annihilait pratiquement toute sa volonté et le contraignait à accepter ces unions charnelles qu'il ne souhait pourtant pas et comment dans ces moments il devenait complètement dépendant de son corps. Et enfin comment, après l'échec apparent de cette nouvelle tentative il avait essayé lui faire subir un lavage de cerveau visant très certainement à en faire un pantin à leur solde. Pour cela ils avaient tenté différentes techniques de manipulation ninja qui finissait toujours par échouer à cause du sceau qu'il portait, mais qui lui provoquait d'horribles souffrances.

Cela avait duré plus de deux heures, tout ce temps Neji était resté droit, fixant un point au-delà de ses interlocuteurs, incapable de regarder Gaara directement. Il leur avoua ne pas savoir ce qu'il l'avait maintenu en vie, si ce n'est l'image de Naruto pendant leur combat.  
>Brisé, anéanti par cette difficile confession, il s'était ensuite enfui de la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, persuadé que Gaara ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon. Il n'en était pas sorti depuis, Hinata se chargeait de lui apporté ses repas qu'il touchait à peine et il refusait de voir quiconque d'autre que sa cousine.<p>

Gaara de son côté avait du faire preuve de toute sa maîtrise pour résister à l'envie de lui courir derrière et de le garder près de lui et il avait alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu Kazekage, regretté de ne pas pouvoir agir à sa guise.

ooo000ooo

Pendant ce temps, la vie s'organisait dans le quartier Uchiwa. Leur première stupeur passée, Sai et Naruto avaient fait plusieurs allers retours entre le village et leur résidence provisoire.

Leur première nuit en tant que co-locataire des frères Uchiwa avait été plutôt calme, la maison étant restée à l'abandon depuis le drame, ils s'étaient tous contentés de nettoyer une salle de bain et le salon pour pouvoir y manger et dormir. La journée ayant été chargée pour tous, ils s'endormirent chacun de leur côté, seul Naruto chargea Kuybi de veiller pour lui.

Les problèmes commencèrent à émerger dés le lendemain matin…

La longue fuite des frères ne les avait pas habitués à rester longtemps au même endroit et ils commençaient à tourner en rond dans cette maison qui avait pourtant été la leur autrefois. Partagés entre le sentiment de fuir et celui de retrouver un semblant de vie normale, ils devinrent rapidement très irritables et peu enclin à un quelconque échange.

Si Sai ne s'en offusqua pas et s'installa tranquillement dans le jardin pour dessiner, Naruto, lui, le prit très mal. Mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne cria pas et s'enferma dans un silence religieux, allant se réfugier sur le toit de la maison.

C'est dans cette curieuse atmosphère que se déroula leur première journée, chacun à un endroit, loin des autres…Sasuke s'étant lui enfermé dans le dojo où était mort ses parents, quand à Itachi, il s'était installé dans ce qui avait été sa chambre autrefois, après avoir laissé Shizune examiner ses yeux.

Chacun d'eux était perdu dans ses pensées, ce temps mort leur permettant de faire un point sur le moment présent et sur l'avenir encore incertain.

Pour Sai, dessiner était le moyen naturel qu'il trouvait pour évacuer ce trop plein de sensations étranges qui l'envahissaient en présence de l'aîné des Uchiwa…depuis ce baiser dans sa chambre d'hôpital, tout se bousculait dans sa tête…bien sur, il avait déjà eu quelques échanges physiques, cela faisait parti des principes d'éducation de l'ordre qui l'avait élevé…mais jamais avec un homme…et surtout aucun de ces échanges purement physiques, ne l'avait préparé à ce mélange intense de peur et d'envie, faisant réagir violement son corps…chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'Itachi, son propre corps semblait indépendant de son esprit, n'aspirant qu'à se retrouver de nouveau perdu dans l'immense brasier qui l'avait submergé à l'hôpital…et il ignorait totalement comment lutter contre cela, car ça augmentait à mesure qu'il le côtoyait…et ce qui le troublait davantage encore, était cet étrange regard lui adressait Itachi et qu'il fuyait de peur de succomber au trop violent désir qui s'emparait alors de lui…

Naruto, lui, essayait de ne pas penser à celui qui le bloquait dans cette maison…perché sur le toit, il observait l'agitation lointaine du village en se demandant combien de temps durerait cette intimité forcée avec les Uchiwa et surtout comment la situation allait évoluer…il savait où s'était réfugier Sasuke et si ses doutes n'avaient pas été aussi fort, il l'aurait sûrement rejoint…mais il n'était plus sur de rien…quel était le but de Sasuke ? Voulait-il vraiment se réinstaller à Konoha ? Et si oui, qu'en était-il de leur relation ? Voudrait-il assurer la continuité de son clan ? Auquel cas, Naruto n'aurait aucune place dans sa vie…n'avait-il été qu'un simple passe-temps pour le brun ? Toutes ses questions tournaient en boucle dan son esprit et il n'avait pas la force d'affronter un nouveau rejet…il était conscient que cette fois, il ne s'en relèverait encore moins facilement…l'âge et l'expérience lui avaient au moins appris cela…rien n'efface jamais le passé…bien sur les souffrances s'atténuent avec le temps, mais il ne serait pas capable de croiser chaque jour celui qui faisait battre son cœur si celui-ci le rejetait encore…

Sasuke, de son côté, revivait encore une fois le drame de son enfance, pourtant maintenant qu'il en connaissait le véritable coupable, ses souvenirs se raccrochaient à son frère, à ce qu'il avait fait pour le protéger, à son propre comportement, à sa rencontre avec Naruto…chaque événement de sa vie qu'il avait organisé au service d'une seule cause qu'il croyait juste, lui semblait soudain bien dérisoire…pouvaient-ils vraiment, son frère et lui, vivre en paix ici, dans leur village natale ? Naruto accepterait-il son retour ici, lui qui avait tant de fois tenté de l'y ramener ? Pouvait-il encore avoir cette incroyable force qui le caractérisait tant, cette force de croire en l'avenir meilleur…Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire…

Le plus serein des quatre était sans doute Itachi, il avait retrouvé certain de ses souvenirs dans cette chambre qu'il avait quitté adolescent pour fuir ce village où il pensait ne jamais remettre les pieds…et aujourd'hui, il était là…par un étrange caprice du destin, le ninja qui dessinait dans le jardin l'avait sauvé…Sai…quand il avait compris qu'il n'était pas mort dans son affrontement contre son cadet, mais qu'il était encore trop faible pour faire quoi que soit, il l'avait observé…combien de temps était-il resté à ses côtés ? Le veillant et subvenant à ses besoins…petit à petit, les sensations étaient revenues…la douceur dont il faisait preuve en lavant son corps…ses gestes maladroits en le nourrissant…pendant longtemps ses yeux lui avaient fait défaut et ses autres sens avaient alors pris le dessus, décuplant ce qu'il ne voyait pas…aujourd'hui, il sentait son trouble…Naruto lui avait dit ce qu'il savait de lui…et il ne tenait qu'à lui d'en apprendre davantage…mais en avait-il le droit ?

Aucun ne semblait décidé a tenté un rapprochement vers les autres et la nuit aurait sûrement succédée à la journée dans cette même ambiance si un événement extérieur n'était pas venu perturbé quelque peu leur relative tranquillité.

ooo000ooo

Dans les appartements privés qu'occupait le Kazekage, une vive discussion s'était engagé entre celui-ci et ses proches collaborateurs qui le pressait de retourner au village du sable, ce à quoi s'opposait pour l'instant Gaara, trop préoccupé de l'état de son amant.

Depuis que celui-ci avait brusquement quitté la pièce, une fois sa douloureuse confession achevée, il lui avait été impossible de le revoir et Gaara était très inquiet…il n'avait pas été sans remarqué que pas une fois Neji ne l'avait regardé, pas une fois il n'avait cherché son soutien, comme s'il en était incapable…avait-il donc si peu confiance ou se sentait-il trop sale pour pouvoir accepter son soutien ? Gaara ne pouvait pas croire que tout s'écroule ainsi, il devait le voir avant de rentrer à Suna…surtout maintenant qu'il entrevoyait la solution pour le garder à ses côtés…

Quand à Neji, persuadé que son amant le rejetterait, il tentait difficilement de se faire une raison, relisant en boucle les différents messages de Gaara, comme pour les garder à jamais dans son cœur. Il n'en voulait à personne et quand on vint le convier à la grande réunion de son clan, il s'y présenta sans penser un instant qu'il en serait l'un des principaux concernés.

Et depuis plusieurs minutes, il essayait vainement de comprendre les propos de son clan qui venait de décider de son avenir ainsi que de celui de sa cousine, celle-ci semblant encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

En effet le clan Hyuga venait de décider de mettre fin à la branche secondaire en unissant les deux jeunes gens !

Abasourdis par la nouvelle, Neji et Hinata essayèrent vainement de protester contre ce mariage forcé qu'ils ne souhaitaient ni l'un ni l'autre, mais comment aller à l'encontre des décisions de son propre clan ?

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Akai Tenshi : Merci de ton soutien et de ta fidélité ! Oui, le clan Hyuuga a de drôles d'idées non ? Quand à la colocation à 4...je te laisse découvrir la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

La nuit tombait sur le village.  
>Certaines ombres s'étendirent, s'introduisant dans le quartier Uchiwa sous le nez des anbus qui montaient la garde.<br>Elles progressèrent en silence, la nuit vint bientôt les envelopper totalement.

Itachi regardait un vieux parchemin quand il releva soudainement la tête, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Sai rangeait son matériel, la nuit ne lui permettant plus de rester dehors quand il sentit une présence. Un katana fendit soudain l'air et il n'eut que le temps de sauter en arrière pour l'éviter, sortant au passage le sien pour faire face à cette soudaine attaque.  
>Plusieurs autres présences se matérialisèrent soudain tout autour de lui et il reconnut les partisans les plus fidèles de son maître :<p>

- Tu vas mourir Sai ! dit l'un d'eux, tu as trahi notre maître !  
>- Vous n'êtes que cela, vous vous montrez bien présomptueux, répondit une voix alors qu'il sentait la présence désormais familière d'Itachi se matérialiser juste à ses côtés, il remarqua que lui aussi avait son katana à la main.<br>Ils étaient tous deux encerclés par une dizaine de ninjas de la Racine et Sai savait qu'ils se battraient jusqu'à la mort pour accomplir leur mission et le tuer.  
>Des armes fendirent de nouveaux les airs, le son reconnaissable d'une volée de shurikens qui fut déviée par une volée de kunai alors que Naruto atterrissait à leurs côtés :<br>- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda le blond qui se sentait près à détruire à lui seul tout ce petit monde  
>- On ne sera pas trop de trois, répondit Sai, je les connais, ils sont puissants<br>- Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être participer à la fête, fit la voix de Sasuke atterrissant à son tour et parant de son katana un coup destiné à Naruto.  
>Sai eut un sourire, à eux quatre, ils pouvaient les vaincre et ils se lancèrent dans la bataille.<p>

Les assaillants n'avaient plus le choix, ils attaquèrent en force, mais au corps à corps, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement désavantagés. Les clones de Naruto, les techniques katon des Uchiwa plus l'habileté et la rapidité avec laquelle il maniaient chacun leur katana, aidés par Sai qui était loin de démérité lui aussi à cette pratique, les quatre ninjas prirent rapidement le dessus.

Les coups pleuvaient, mais les quatre ninjas mirent rapidement plusieurs de leurs ennemis hors de combat. Pourtant Sai ne put qu'en partie éviter un kunai qui fit une longue estafilade sur son bras droit. Son assaillant en profita pour se rapprocher et leva son katana prêt à accomplir enfin sa mission. Le jeune dessinateur crut sa dernière heure arrivée mais au dernier moment, la lame fut déviée et son assaillant se retrouva à terre, mort. Itachi derrière lui adressa un signe à Sai avant de reprendre le combat.

Le bruit de la bataille attira les anbus ce garde qui capturèrent les derniers combattants.  
>Kakashi apparut alors :<p>

- Pas de blessé ? demanda-t-il aux quatre ninjas  
>- Sai ? s'inquiéta Naruto<br>- Ca va, c'est juste une éraflure  
>- Soignes ça, je vais faire un rapport à l'Hokage sur ce qui vient de se passer ici, finit-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée avec les derniers anbus.<br>- Viens avec moi ! fit Itachi en entraînant Sai dans la maison.

ooo000ooo

Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure des Hyuga, Neji et Hinata entrèrent dans le bureau du chef du clan :

- Faites vite, j'ai énormément de choses à régler pour préparer ce mariage, leur dit Hiashi  
>- C'est justement à propos de ce mariage mon oncle, commença Neji<br>- Oui ?  
>- Nous ne voulons pas de ce mariage ! dit Hinata fermement<br>Hiashi prit le temps de reposer ce qu'il tenait avant de lever son regard sévère vers ses deux visiteurs :  
>- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda-t-il très calmement<br>- Non mon oncle, nous nous opposons tous les deux à ce mariage. Je comprends vos objectifs mais choisissez des gens qui veulent vraiment se marier, dit Neji  
>- Neji et moi sommes incapables de ressentir de tels sentiments l'un envers l'autre, rajouta Hinata<br>Hiashi essayait de garder son calme, mais il voulait savoir ce qui poussait ces deux enfants à s'opposer si fermement à ce mariage :  
>- Vous ne vous aimez donc pas ?<br>- Pas comme cela, seulement comme un frère et une sœur, expliqua Neji  
>- Eh bien, cela devait suffire à consolider ce mariage ! répondit son oncle, pas décider le moins du monde à y renoncer.<p>

Un serviteur entra dans le bureau les interrompant :

- Maître, une visite !  
>- je n'ai pas le temps de recevoir quiconque, répondit Hiashi agacé par ce dérangement<br>- Vous allez pourtant prendre le temps de me recevoir ! dit alors une voix qui procura un frisson de plaisir à Neji, j'ai une importante requête dont je dois vous faire part avant de renter à Suna ! finit Gaara en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivit de Kankuro.  
>Neji baissa la tête, ainsi il rentrait à Suna, alors tout était vraiment fini…<br>- Nous allons vous laissez mon oncle, dit-il alors en attrapant le bras d'Hinata, figée par la surprise.  
>- Vous devriez rester, cette requête vous concerne tous le deux directement, intervint Kankuro<br>Gaara mourrait d'envie de regarder son amant, mais pour l'instant il livrait une bataille muette avec le maître des lieux qui finit par se lever :  
>- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir, Kazekage, si vous voulez bien vous installez, dit-il en faisant signe à son serviteur de préparer un thé.<p>

Gaara prit place et regarda enfin Neji, leurs regards s'ancrèrent un instant l'un dans l'autre et la ninja put y lire un bref instant tout l'amour du monde, s'était-il trompé ? Gaara voulait-il encore de lui ? Perdu, il prit place à son tour ainsi que sa cousine. Quelle requête si importante le Kazekage avait-il à présenter au chef du clan Hyuga qu'elle ne pouvait attendre ?

Le thé fut servi dans un silence quasi religieux et dans une ambiance plutôt tendue, chacun restant perdu dans ses pensées : Hiashi se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Kazekage Neji examinant mentalement diverses hypothèses qui lui permettrait de parler à son amant avant son départ, dont aucune ne lui semblait vraiment réalisable Hinata ne pensant qu'à se prochaine séparation d'avec celui qu'elle aimait Kankuro espérant que le plan de son frère marche Gaara priant secrètement pour que Neji accepte la solution qu'il avait trouvée pour les réunir enfin.

Quand les serviteurs se retirèrent, Gaara prit la parole, s'adressant au maître des lieux :

- Je sais que votre temps est précieux et je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire, commença-t-il, merci de me recevoir à l'improviste mais nous devons repartir au plus vite à Suna.  
>- Je comprends, je vous écoute, répondit Hiashi<br>- je suis venu vous demander la main de votre fille Hinata pour mon frère aîné, ici présent, lâcha enfin le Kazekage provoquant la stupeur sur les trois visages des Hyuga présent.

Un long silence s'installa alors que Gaara prenait sa tasse et buvait tranquillement son thé, laissant le temps aux membres de la famille Hyuga de digérer la bombe qu'il venait de lancer.  
>Car le Kazekage n'ignorait en rien la décision du chef du clan de marier Neji et Hinata, nouvelle qui rapidement était parvenue jusqu'à l'Hokage. D'où sa précipitation à venir ici pour offrir au maître des lieux une autre alternative qui pourrait s'avérer tout aussi avantageuse pour lui, tout en faisant le bonheur de plusieurs personnes, dont le sien en tout premier lieu :<p>

- Je suis extrêmement honoré par votre demande Kazekage, répondit enfin Hiashi, mais je ne pense pas que ma fille…  
>- Oh si père, je le veux de tout mon cœur ! l'interrompit Hinata dont le visage s'était transfiguré de bonheur deux secondes après l'effet de surprise.<br>- Je ne me serais pas permis cette démarche si ce n'avait été le vœu de votre fille et de mon frère, rajouta Gaara  
>Hiashi, éberlué, regardait sa fille, cette enfant qu'il avait si longtemps rejetée et qui avait su prendre sa place dans le clan, et soudain il sentit très las et très vieux. Sa joie se lisait sur son visage, pouvait-il décemment lui ôter ce droit au bonheur ?<br>- Une union entre nos deux villages ne peut se faire à la légère, vous le comprendrez, dit-il prudemment  
>- Je le comprends parfaitement et c'est pourquoi je tenais à vous présenter cette requête avant de repartir, lui répondit Gaara, nous pourrions convenir d'une nouvelle entrevue ici ou à Suna, selon votre désir, mais des affaires urgentes me rappelant, je ne peux malheureusement rester plus longtemps à Konoha maintenant, d'où mon intrusion chez vous ce soir.<br>- Cela me parait raisonnable, lui répondit Hiashi  
>- j'ai encore une chose à ajouter, reprit le Kazekage<br>- Je vous écoute  
>- Si vous acceptiez cette demande, Hinata viendra vivre à Suna, nous avons pensé Kankuro et moi qu'il serait peut-être difficile pour elle d'être séparée de sa famille et de son clan<br>- C'est évident, se contenta de répondre Hiashi se demandant où voulait en venir le Kazekage et surpris d'un tel intérêt pour le bien-être de sa fille.  
>- Aussi, je voulais proposer à Neji d'accompagner sa cousine qu'il pourrait ainsi continuer à protéger, finit Gaara<br>- C'est une délicate intention de votre part, mais je ne peux forcer Neji à l'accompagner, commença Hiashi  
>- Je suis d'accord, mon oncle, intervint le principal concerné, je connais déjà Suna et je suis tout dévoué à Hinata<br>Réponse qui provoqua un grand soulagement au Kazekage qui, même si n'en laissa rien paraître, sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.  
>- Dans ce cas, je vous ferais parvenir notre réponse au plus vite, termina Hiashi un peu dépassé par les événements.<p>

Le Kazekage et Kankuro se levèrent et saluèrent avant de prendre congé, Hinata et Neji raccompagnant leurs visiteurs inattendus, mais qui venaient peut-être de changer leur triste destin.

Les serviteurs de la demeure, la garde de Gaara empêchèrent les deux couples de pouvoir se rapprocher. Kankuro eut néanmoins le temps de glisser un mot dans la main de son aimée.  
>Habitués, tous les deux à communiquer de cette façon en présence des autres depuis un petit moment, Hinata n'en fut pas surprise et put le réceptionner sans être vue de personne.<br>Ils se quittèrent sur le seuil de la maison et Hinata entraîna son cousin avec elle dès que la porte se fut refermée sur leurs visiteurs. Neji, un peu étonné de son empressement la suivit néanmoins jusqu'à sa chambre :

- Tu es si certaine de la réponse de ton père pour être aussi joyeuse ? lui demanda-t-il en fermant la porte de sa chambre  
>- Idiot, Kankuro a pu me glisser un mot, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il nous écrit ? répondit-elle malicieusement en lui faisant voir le mot.<p>

Etrangement, depuis le retour de Neji au village, Hinata et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, sa cousine étant une de rares personnes du clan en laquelle Neji avait toute confiance. Et puis, plus d'une fois, elle l'avait aidé à s'isoler ou à retrouver Naruto malgré l'étroite surveillance que lui imposait sa famille. Les deux adolescents s'étaient découverts et appréciés en ces moments difficiles comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait, ce qui était aussi sans doute à l'origine de la méprise du chef du clan.

- Alors ? Interrogea Neji impatient  
>- Ils partent demain matin, mais nous attendrons dans une clairière où Kankuro et moi avons l'habitude de nous retrouver. On doit y être à 6 heures, tu seras prêt ?<br>Un sourire moqueur éclaira le visage de son cousin :  
>- Et toi ?<br>Il se sourirent en silence, complices et heureux à l'idée du lendemain matin :  
>- Il faudra quitter la maison sans se faire voir, une idée ? demanda Hinata<p>

Ils discutèrent un moment du plan qu'ils appliqueraient le lendemain pour ne pas être surveiller avant de se séparer pour dormir.

ooo000ooo

Dans la demeure Uchiwa, pendant que Naruto et Sasuke retournaient à leur isolement, Itachi avait entraîné Sai dans sa chambre d'adolescent où il le fit asseoir sur le lit :

- Ne bouges pas ! ordonna-t-il avant de ressortir de la pièce, revenant presque aussitôt avec une trousse de secours.  
>Il s'installa à ses côtés et commença à désinfecter la blessure, Sai tourna la tête en rougissant, gêné par la situation :<br>- Enlèves ton tee-shirt que je puisse te soigner correctement  
>Le dessinateur sursauta violement :<br>- Ce n'est pas la peine, ça ira bien, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée  
>- Ne fais pas l'enfant, je dois mettre un bandage sur ta blessure<br>- Mais je peux le faire ! répliqua Sai en essayant de reprendre son bras, toujours prisonnier d'une des mains d'Itachi.  
>Celui-ci eut un léger sourire en raffermissant sa prise :<br>- Serais-tu troublé, Sai ? demanda-t-il en attrapant le visage du ninja et en le forçant à le regarder :  
>- Je…<br>- Tu ?

Mais Sai était incapable de répondre, perdu dans les orbes noires en face de lui, il se sentait de nouveau tirailler par un puissant désir qui vint brutalement se manifester au creux de ses reins, déclanchant une réaction en chaîne dans son corps qu'il ne maîtrisait déjà plus.

Itachi sentit son trouble, le long frisson qui le parcourut et rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, sans le quitter du regard. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, à peine une caresse qui fit pourtant sursauter violement de nouveau le dessinateur. Il sentait son souffle sur son visage, leurs regards étaient toujours rivés l'un à l'autre…le temps s'arrêta, instinctivement, Sai combla la distance qui les séparait encore et scella leurs lèvres en gémissant et en fermant les yeux, sachant qu'à compter de ce moment, il ne contrôlerait plus rien.

Rapidement, Itachi demanda l'accès que le ninja lui donna en toute confiance, se perdant à nouveau dans une brume grandissante des sensations inconnues. Plus encore qu'à l'hôpital, des ondes de chaleur se mirent à parcourir son corps alors que l'aîné des Uchiwa approfondissait le baiser en prenant totalement possession de sa bouche offerte et que ses bras venaient l'entourer pour l'attirer à lui.

Peur, désir, angoisse, plaisir, tout se mêlaient, s'enchevêtraient dans l'esprit du dessinateur. Ce besoin intense et violent, cet espoir d'être enfin autre chose qu'un objet entre les mains d'un autre…avait-il, lui aussi, le droit de devenir quelqu'un d'important ? Cette graine qu'avait semée le blond dans son esprit et dans son cœur pouvait-elle aboutir à cela ?

La peur reprit le dessus alors que les lèvres d'Itachi descendaient lentement dans son cou, mais l'aîné des Uchiwa savait ce qu'il voulait…depuis des mois, il rêvait de ce corps frêle et racé qu'il avait découvert en revenant à la vie…les bains que lui faisait prendre Sai alors que son propre corps redécouvrait une à une les sensation de la vie…ses mains fines et douces parcourant son corps brisé ravivant en lui des sensations depuis longtemps mises de côtés au profit d'étreinte violente ne visant qu'à assouvir ses besoins physiques…mais le jeune ninja dans ses bras avait effacé toutes ces années…par ses gestes…par sa douceur et sa patience…par sa persévérance à le faire revivre :

- Ne luttes pas Sai, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je ne veux que ton bien…

Il le sentit se détendre un peu et reprit ses caresses, ses mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, atteignant enfin la peau blanche. Sai gémit de nouveau et frissonna violement. Avec douceur, Itachi l'allongea sur le lit, le mettant torse nu au passage :

- Ouvres les yeux, regardes-moi…lui demanda-t-il

Sai lui obéit et le regarda, un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Itachi, déconcertant un peu plus le dessinateur, jamais il ne l'avait encore vu sourire, même quand il prenait soin de lui, son expression restait indéchiffrable, mais maintenant…ce léger sourire adoucissait ses trait, le rendait encore plus…attirant…sans réfléchir, Sai leva sa main vers ce visage, ses doigts suivirent lentement le contour de son sourire, comme pour le fixer dans sa mémoire…et le feu qui brûlait en lui se fit soudain plus violent et plus impérieux…ce sentiment…était-ce…de l'amour ? Il se souleva légèrement pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en murmurant :

- Je t'aime Itachi…

Le désir avait remplacer la peur et même si l'angoisse était toujours là, ce sourire venait de lui ouvrir le cœur de son propriétaire, l'un des plus dangereux ninja de sa génération, et pourtant en cet instant, c'est avec une entière confiance que le jeune dessinateur se laissa guidé vers les chemins de l'amour.

Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, déclanchant de part et d'autre, le besoin de sentir, goûter et découvrir l'autre. Les mains partirent à l'assaut des vêtements devenus gênant pour leurs besoins. Les bouches se perdirent sur la peau de l'autre, léchant au mordant au gré de leurs découvertes. Les soupirs se firent de plus en plus profonds, les gémissements lascifs et les cris rauquent naquirent au creux de leurs gorges, faisant naître mille et une sensations sur leurs deux corps.

Sensations inconnues de l'un, enfouies au plus profond de l'autre. Sensations que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pensait découvrir ou ressentir. La chaleur de deux corps qui se cherchent, l'ivresse d'un baiser que l'on ne veut plus rompre, les mains qui glissent et s'accrochent à la peau brûlante de l'autre, les lèvres humides qui lèchent, mordent ou embrassent…toutes ses sensations que l'on ressent lorsque l'on veut donner autant que prendre…

La chambre devint elle-même un immense brasier où deux êtres se consumaient l'un pour l'autre d'un feu trop longtemps contenu et qui explosait soudain à travers cet échange. Le passé, l'avenir, plus rien ne comptait que ce partage intense, ici et maintenant. Leurs cinq sens en éveil, ils devenaient l'un pour l'autre l'unique but à atteindre.

Pour Itachi, c'était presque une découverte, plutôt un renouveau dans sa vie, un espoir…et il redécouvraient ces sentiments qu'ils avait volontairement bannis de sa vie pendant si longtemps et que le ninja dans ses bras avait su faire renaître en son cœur blessé par ces longues années d'errance.

Pour Sai, c'était une totale découverte, aucun de ses échanges n'avait jamais provoqué cette chaleur et cette sensation d'en vouloir toujours plus, de vouloir parvenir au bout avec force tout en souhaitant que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il se retrouvait submergé de sensations complètement contradictoires et pourtant si bonnes et si fortes.

Ils étaient nus maintenant, Sai s'accrochait désespérément aux draps alors qu'Itachi, au-dessus de lui, avait totalement pris en bouche son sexe et l'amenait avec passion au bord de la rupture encore une fois. Ils s'étaient déjà mutuellement goûtés, mais leurs corps demandaient plus et cette fois Sai le repoussa, sentant au fond de lui un besoin de plus fort et plus intense encore. Haletant, il regarda Itachi, les yeux embués d'une fièvre qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Celui-ci comprit sa demande et remonta lentement ses lèvres sur son torse, torturant une fois de plus les perles roses pendant q'une de ses mains remontait jusqu'à sa bouche. Ses doigts furent happés et Sai rougit en sentant le regard de son amant qui venait de relever la tête pour l'observer, il ferma les yeux :

- Non, s'il te plait, ne les ferme pas…laisses-moi te regarder…

Sai rouvrit les yeux et rougit de nouveau devant son sourire, mais Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser et remonta capturer ses lèvres. Les paroles n'étaient peut-être pas le point fort des Uchiwa, mais les actes pouvaient largement surpasser quelques paroles et Itachi comptait bien prouver au jeune dessinateur tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il redescendit lentement ses lèvres sur le torse frémissant pendant que sa main s'aventurait vers l'intimité du dessinateur. Les caresses s'approfondirent encore, menant peu à peu Sai vers un monde de purs plaisirs qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Les cris se firent encore plus profond, les mains et les lèvres d'Itachi parcourant le corps brûlant de son jeune amant.

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus…ses cris et ses gémissements emplissaient l'espace de la chambre et il avait l'impression que tout le village pouvait les entendre…mais il s'en foutait…pour Sai, en cet instant, seul comptait ces doigts qu'Itachi faisait bouger à l'intérieur de son corps et qui menaçait de lui faire perdre complètement pied…ses lèvres qui traçaient des sillons brûlants partout où elles se posaient…et pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant…mais quand son amant s'immisça en lui, il crut mourir.

La douleur violente de la brutale intrusion n'effaça pas pour autant le bonheur qui irradia son coeur même si des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Son corps réagit malgré lui et commença à se détendre, le plaisir revint, plus fort encore, encore plus violent alors qu'Itachi entamait de lents mouvements en lui.

Leurs deux corps couverts de sueur se mirent à bouger à l'unisson, dansant la plus belle des danses, celle qui unit les cœurs en même temps que les corps. Ils perdirent le contrôle, seul comptait le plaisir, ils dansèrent encore et encore, unissant leurs corps dans une fièvre qui les dévorait aboutissant à l'extase finale qui les terrassa presque simultanément, leurs deux cris se rejoignant.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, haletants et épuisés mais heureux, un dernier baiser les unis avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans le sommeil, après avoir repris une position plus confortable et que Sai se soit glissé dans les bras protecteurs qui semblaient ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

ooo000ooo

Naruto somnolait sur le toit quand il sentit une présence familière s'approcher, un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué :

- J'ignorais que le Kazekage se promenait seul la nuit…encore une insomnie ?  
>- Je retourne à Suna demain, je voulais te voir avant, répondit Gaara en s'installant près de lui<br>Sasuke avait également sentit la présence du Kazekage et discrètement, il se glissa sur le toit pour espionner les deux amis :  
>- Tu as des nouvelles ? demandait Naruto<br>- Visiblement, votre traître a une belle brochette de délit à son actif. Ils ont maintenant établis qu'il était bien à l'origine de la destruction du clan Uchiwa et de la tentative pour celui des Hyuga, et ce n'est qu'une petite partie mais le reste concerne uniquement Konoha.  
>- Et pour Sasuke et Itachi ?<br>- Là, j'ignore ce qu'ils ont décidés et si même ils ont décidés quelque chose.  
>- Que ferais-tu toi, dans une telle situation ?<br>- C'est difficile, en tant que Kazekage, je me devrais de prendre certaines précautions mais en tant qu'homme, je trouve qu'ils ont déjà bien assez souffert…en fait, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à gérer ce problème, dit Gaara pensivement

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Naruto ne demande :

- Tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?  
>- Tu peux te libérer demain matin à l'aube ?<br>- Dis-moi tout, répondit le blond en souriant se doutant un peu de la nature de la demande de son ami.  
>Rapidement, Gaara lui résuma la situation après sa visite chez les Hyuga et leurs projets de rendez-vous dans la forêt :<br>- Tu veux que je vérifie que personne ne leur fait du mal ? demanda Naruto  
>- Si tu peux, cela me rassurerait, je sais qu'ils vous ont attaqués ici et il se peut qu'ils guettent aussi Neji ou Hinata…<br>- Pas de problème, je dois rester ici, mais j'enverrais quelques clones au cas où…  
>- Merci Naruto.<br>- Alors, ça va s'arranger pour vous quatre ?  
>- Je l'espère…et toi ?<br>- Oh moi…  
>- Où en es-tu avec Sasuke ? insista Gaara<p>

- Laisses-lui du temps, dit encore Gaara en se levant, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. A demain alors, rajouta-t-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage de sable.  
>- A demain !<p>

Naruto soupira et rentra pour se trouver un endroit où dormir, pour l'instant il préférait éviter de penser…car plus il pensait et plus tout se brouillait dans son esprit…

Sasuke attendit longtemps avant de bouger à son tour, il entra dans le salon où il trouva le blond endormi. Il connaissait assez les perceptions de Naruto pour savoir que même endormi, Kuybi sentait sa présence. Il le contempla pensivement et s'approcha doucement pour laisser glisser sa main sur sa joue dans une légère caresse avant de s'installer et de s'endormir à son tour à ses côtés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

ooo000ooo

**Le lendemain matin dans la résidence Hyuga…**

Neji fut prêt bien avant l'heure qu'ils avaient prévus avec sa cousine, en fait il avait à peine dormi, impatient de revoir Gaara. Vers cinq heures, il se glissa jusqu'à la chambre d'Hinata sans un bruit dans la grande maison silencieuse où il trouva sa cousine déjà prête également. Un sourire de connivence en guise de salut et ils ouvrirent la fenêtre pour vérifier la présence des gardes et se faufiler à l'extérieur.

Comme ils l'avaient supposés la veille, il serait difficile de sortir de la résidence sans être vu. Ils commencèrent néanmoins leur progression à travers les jardins qui entouraient la maison principale, s'arrêtant souvent pour éviter les nombreux gardes. Leur dont héréditaire ne leur étant pas d'un grand secours vu que les gardes étaient tous des membres du clan et le possédaient aussi.

A leurs grandes surprises, ceux-ci s'affolèrent soudain et se dirigèrent vers un point éloigné du jardin leur laissant le champ libre. Neji fit un petit signe à Hinata en apercevant au loin une tête blonde bien connue, comprenant la manœuvre de diversion de Naruto, ils en profitèrent et purent sortir sans problèmes.

Progresser dans le village endormi fut un jeu d'enfant et ils ne furent aucunement surpris d'être rejoint par plusieurs clones de Naruto qui les escorta jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous où les attendaient déjà Kankuro et Gaara, ce dernier ayant pris soin d'éloigner suffisamment sa garde personnelle.

Naruto se posa en douceur près de son ami pour lui faire son rapport avant de disparaître à nouveau, laissant enfin un Neji impatient se rapprocher alors que Hinata se trouvait déjà dans les bras de Kankuro.

Malgré son impatience, Neji hésitait encore…au fond de lui subsistait sans doute une certaine peur et il se sentit soudain poussé par du sable qui le projeta dans les bras de Gaara :

- Pourquoi tant d'hésitations ? demanda ce dernier  
>Neji baissa les yeux avant de répondre :<br>- Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais encore de moi après tout ce que tu as entendu…  
>Lentement Gaara releva son visage pour planter son regard dans le sien :<br>- Comment as-tu pu croire que cela changerait quoi que soit ? Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille ! dit-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Si un baiser peut exprimer bien des choses, ce que Neji ressentit ce jour-là fut un bonheur intense, une joie qui inonda son cœur blessé et commença à cicatriser ses blessures encore à vif. Possession, passion et amour se mêlaient dans cet enivrant ballet de leurs bouches se dévorant l'une et l'autre. Quand à bout de souffle, elles se détachèrent enfin, il se retrouva prisonnier des bras puissants qui l'enserraient et c'est d'une voix rauque que Gaara murmura à son oreille, le faisant frissonner violement :

- Tu as de la chance que je puisses pas rester te punir pour avoir eu de telles pensées…  
>La tête enfouie dans son épaule, Neji pensa qu'il aurait volontiers accepté sans broncher une telle punition…<p>

Mais le temps jouait contre eux, encore une fois, et un des gardes de Suna atterrit en même temps qu'un des clones de Naruto.

- Il est temps, dit le garde  
>- Pour eux aussi, le village se réveille, dit Naruto<p>

Kankuro relâcha à regret sa dulcinée et Gaara fit de même avec son amant. Les deux ninjas de Suna et le Kazekage disparurent rapidement à leurs yeux et instinctivement les deux cousins se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre :

- Ne soyez pas trop tristes, ce n'est qu'une courte séparation, dit le blond devant leurs airs malheureux  
>- Tu as raison, c'est à nous de nous battre maintenant, dit Neji en regardant sa cousine qui se redressa à son tour :<br>- Allons-y ! confirma-t-elle en s'élançant vers le village

Après qu'ils eurent atteint sans encombres la résidence Hyuga, les derniers clones de Naruto se volatilisèrent renvoyant la réussite finale de l'opération vers le blond, installé tranquillement sur le toit de la maison Uchiwa, un sourire éclaira son visage et il redescendit se préparer son petit déjeuner, heureux pour ses quatre amis. Si seulement les choses avaient pu s'arranger aussi bien pour lui…

Un bol de ramen instantané fumant à la main, il se dirigea vers le jardin en repensant à sa surprise de trouver Sasuke endormi à ses côtés en se réveillant ce matin pour accomplir le service que lui avait demandé Gaara…il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'était senti si bien cette nuit…il ignorait à quel moment le brun était venu, mais instinctivement leurs deux corps s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre et c'était, collé contre son flanc, qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin…et malgré lui ses lèvres avaient déposé un baiser dans le cou pâle qui avait frissonner à ce contact…troublé, Naruto s'était empressé de se lever avant de perdre le contrôle de son corps…mais que se serait-il passé s'il était resté…il n'était pas dupe…Sasuke était parfaitement conscient de son geste…et n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher…

- Salut Naruto !

Arraché à ses réflexions, il se retourna pour découvrir Sai avec un sourire…pas comme d'habitude sur le visage. Intrigué, il l'observa attentivement…ce sourire était bien plus sincère, que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir le visage de son coéquipier malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître naturel et s'intégrer dans leur monde :

- Sai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-il, regrettant presque aussitôt sa question en le voyant rougir alors qu'apparaissait Itachi, lui aussi avec un léger sourire sur le visage :  
>- Oh, je vois dit-il en souriant, félicitations vous deux ! rajouta-t-il en faisant rougir un peu plus son coéquipier qui préféra filer vers la cuisine, l'aîné des Uchiwa le suivant du regard :<br>- Et toi ? demanda celui-ci en reportant son regard vers le blond, tu comptes attendre longtemps avec mon frère ?  
>- Poses-lui donc la question, lui répondit Naruto en soutenant son regard.<br>Itachi haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant le blond achever son bol de ramen qui atterrit par terre alors qu'une voix bien connue s'écriait à l'intérieur de la maison :

- Sasuke-kun ! Enfin je te retrouve !

Cette voix et cette expression, il l'avait tant de fois entendu autrefois mais jamais Naruto n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse autant lui broyer le cœur…suivit aussitôt d'un retentissant fracas de meubles cassés et de verres brisés, inquiet, il se précipita vers le salon.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Naruto s'arrêta net sur le seuil du salon en découvrant un spectacle pour le moins inattendu : Sakura gisait sur le sol, se massant douloureusement la joue, au milieu des débris d'un meuble qui avait volé en éclat, déversant sa vaisselle brisée sous l'impact. Et à l'autre bout du salon, tout près de l'endroit où ils avaient dormis, se tenait Sasuke dont les orbes noirs flamboyaient d'une colère froide à la limite du regard meurtrier que Naruto et son frère, accouru lui aussi à l'autre entrée de la pièce, lui connaissait bien :

- Sakura-chan ! s'écria Naruto en se précipitant vers son amie pour l'aider à se relever, son grand cœur s'effaçant naturellement devant son amie d'enfance même si celle-ci risquait de lui voler l'amour de sa vie.

Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke l'avait rejeté si violement et agissant avec un instinct depuis longtemps oublié, répondit violement aux bonnes intentions du blond qui d'un seul coup redevenait cet idiot de son enfance se mettant tout le temps entre elle et son amour en se redressant vivement et en levant son poing vers lui.

Naruto, comme toujours, se prépara à recevoir le coup mais une main arrêta le poing de la kuinochi. Plus vif que l'éclair, Sasuke venait de bloquer l'attaque de Sakura, le regard plus meurtrier que jamais :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de taper sans raison sur Naruto ! gronda férocement le brun en la renvoyant valser dans les airs, d'où Sai, arrivé lui aussi, la rattrapa comme il put.  
>Eberlué par la situation pour le moins pittoresque entre les deux anciens membres de l'équipe sept, Naruto tenta de calmer ce petit monde et surtout le brun en passant devant lui :<br>- Sasuke, doucement ce n'est que Sakura !  
>- Je sais très bien qui c'est !<p>

A l'autre bout de la pièce, la kuinochi se relevait tant bien que mal en remerciant du regard Sai qui fut instantanément attrapé par un Itachi quelque peu possessif et qui voyait mal pourquoi celui-ci s'était précipité au secours de cette espèce de folle qui avait très certainement sauté sur son cadet.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant celui qu'elle était venue soigner lui jeter un regard hautain et glacial, à la limite de l'agressivité, lui rappelant d'un coup qui il était et ce qu'il était capable de faire, serrer contre lui un Sai qui rougissait, ne sachant plus où ce mettre. Et de l'autre côté de la pièce Naruto et Sasuke se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, aussi immobiles que deux statues, une aura dévastatrice continuant à grandir autour du brun qui décidément était bien loin de l'image qu'elle avait encore de lui, alors qu'autour du blond se mettait à voleter un nuage orange qu'elle connaissait bien.

N'osant plus faire un mouvement qui risquait de lui mettre sur le dos l'un ou l'autre des frères Uchiwa, elle se fit aussi discrète que possible, laissant ses deux coéquipiers calmer les ardeurs belliqueuses des deux nukeneims.

Sai s'était retourné vers Itachi pour capter son regard et lui faire reprendre son calme et lui expliquer en quelques mots qu'il n'avait fait qu'éviter une chute à sa coéquipière, juste sa coéquipière, précisa-t-il en souriant à son amant.

Naruto, lui n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, la réaction brutale de Sasuke venait d'effacer ses derniers doutes et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il soutenait le regard meurtrier de son amant, pour lui faire comprendre l'inutilité de son geste excessif.

Finalement, sous l'intensité du regard du blond et surtout du sourire qu'il affichait, l'aura meurtrière qui entourait le brun finit par se dissiper en même temps que les vapeurs oranges tournoyant encore autour du blond et celui-ci se retourna en fin vers sa coéquipière :

- Tu venais pour quoi Sakura ?  
>- Je devais apporter une solution pour les yeux d'Itachi que l'Hokage a confectionnée, dit-elle en sortant une petite bouteille de la trousse qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de poser à l'entrée du salon avant de valser dans les airs.<br>- Itachi ? interrogea Naruto en se tournant vers l'aîné des frères

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et sortit de la pièce suivit de Sakura qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers celui qu'elle avait perdu à jamais et qui la regardait toujours avec cette même haine dans le regard, se demandant si elle serait seulement capable de regagner son amitié.

Sai suivit silencieusement, pas trop confiant et légèrement inquiet de la réaction un peu vive de son amant face à Sakura. Mais Itachi se laissa faire quand celle-ci lui mit les gouttes dans les yeux en lui expliquant qu'il faudrait en remettre une dans chaque œil tous les matins et tous les soirs et que cela devait faire régresser la dégénérescence de ses yeux, si toutefois, il évitait de trop se servir de son don héréditaire.

Sakura lui demanda également de noter tout effet secondaire qui pourrait résulter de ce traitement et d'en informer tout de suite l'Hokage :

- Comme ? intervint Sai, resté à l'entrée de la chambre  
>- Comme des brûlures ou des sensations de gênes, expliqua la kuinochi<br>- Cela risque d'arriver ? demanda encore son coéquipier  
>- Je ne sais pas, c'est un traitement expérimental, je suppose que Tsunade-sama préfère être prudente<br>- Combien de temps, se renseigna encore Sai  
>- Mon maître passera voir les effets d'ici une semaine et ajustera le traitement en fonction des résultats constatés<br>- Les chances de réussites ? demanda à son tour Itachi  
>- Je l'ignore également, comme je viens de l'expliquer…<br>- C'est un traitement expérimental, finit Itachi en se levant et sans aucune émotion apparente, mais Sai distingua nettement une légère amertume dans sa voix. C'est qu'il commençait à bien le connaître, le froid et glacial Itachi Uchiwa…  
>Sakura remballa ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir mais se retourna vers Sai avant de sortir :<br>- Où est Naruto, j'aimerais lui parler, dit-elle  
>- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Itachi qui s'était planté devant la fenêtre et tournait le dos aux autres occupants de la pièce.<br>- Alors, transmettez-leur mes excuses à tous les deux, je voulais juste dire à Sasuke combien j'étais heureuse de le revoir, mais…

Elle ne finit pas se phrase et sortit de la maison les larmes aux yeux, se promettant de voir Naruto plus tard.

Sai passa ses bras autour de la taille de son glacial compagnon qui se détendit légèrement en sentant le ninja poser tendrement sa tête sur son dos :

- Je crois qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle a perdu à jamais son amour de jeunesse, commenta-t-il

- Itachi ?  
>- Hmm<br>- Si le pire devait arriver, je deviendrais tes yeux.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient mais les mains de l'aîné des Uchiwa vinrent serrer celle du dessinateur. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans échanger de paroles, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre, avant de se décider à rejoindre le salon où ils trouvèrent le blond en train de ramasser la vaisselle brisée en grommelant à mi-voix :

- Où est Sasuke ? demanda tout de suite son aîné  
>- Toujours au même endroit, répondit laconiquement Naruto qui ajouta avec un sourire, mais je ne suis pas contre un coup de main pour ramasser le bordel qu'il a foutu !<p>

Itachi ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, il était temps d'affronter son cadet une dernière fois, pendant que Sai se joignait joyeusement au blond pour remettre en état le salon dévasté par la tempête Uchiwa.

ooo000ooo

Ils finissaient de remettre tout en ordre quand Kakashi fit son entrée, les bras chargés de plusieurs sacs :

- Yo les jeunes !  
>- Bonjour, vous êtes bien chargé, répondit Naruto tout sourire<br>- Oh, Iruka m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci, dit-il en tendant les paquets que Sai et Naruto s'empressèrent d'attraper.  
>- Je savais que mon tuteur me laisserait pas tomber, dit joyeusement Naruto en sortant des ramens instantanées de l'un des sacs<br>- J'espère qu'il a aussi pensé à nous, dit Sai  
>- T'inquiètes, je crois qu'il fait un mélange, dit Kakashi<p>

Après avoir posé les sacs de nourriture à la cuisine, Kakashi chercha des yeux les deux Uchiwa :

- Ils sont en pleine réunion de famille, lui expliqua Naruto en lui désignant le dojo  
>- Je vais rester un moment pendant que vous vous rendez chez l'Hokage, elle vous attend tous les deux. Naruto, Neji t'a également fait demandé, tu n'auras qu'à y passer avant de revenir.<br>- Ok, répondit le blond avant de partir avec Sai pendant que Kakashi s'installait tranquillement avec son bouquin dans le canapé.

ooo000ooo

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux coéquipiers passaient la porte de l'Hokage :

- Que s'est-il passé ce matin avec Sakura ? hurla aussitôt Tsunade  
>- Elle a eu un accrochage avec Sasuke, je ne sais pas vraiment, expliqua Naruto, Sai et moi on a juste essayé de calmer tout le monde<br>- Tu sais pourquoi ?  
>- Non, mentit Naruto qui pensa que si son amie n'avait rien dit ce n'était pas à lui de la trahir.<p>

Tsunade resta un moment silencieuse avant de reprendre la parole :

- Comment ça ce passe ?  
>- Hormis cet accrochage ce matin, tout s'est bien passé, répondit Sai<br>- Bien, nous avons pris une décision les concernant mais avant j'ai besoin de savoir si vous pouvez continuez à leur servir de garde pendant un temps indéterminé.  
>- Indéterminé…répéta machinalement Naruto<br>- Pour moi pas de problème, répondit Sai  
>- Naruto ?<br>- Oui, si c'est nécessaire.  
>- Bien, revenez ici cet après-midi avec eux, ordonna l'Hokage, je leur ferais part de notre décision, finit-elle replongeant déjà dans ses papiers.<p>

Les deux ninjas sortirent rapidement du bureau :

- Tu crois que c'est bon signe ? demanda Sai  
>- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Naruto plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.<br>- Tu dois passer chez Neji, on se retrouve là-bas ?  
>- Ok<p>

ooo000ooo

Pendant ce temps, les deux frères Uchiwa se faisaient toujours face dans le dojo familial, théâtre du drame de leur vie. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, mais c'était inutile.

Itachi savait toute la peine qu'éprouvait son cadet à l'idée que le mort de leurs parents avaient été orchestré par un inconnu et que son frère qu'il avait si longtemps tenu pour responsable, n'était en fait qu'une autre victime de cet homme.

Sasuke savait également que c'est ici qu'il devait recommencer à zéro si le village lui en laissait l'occasion, mais il y avait encore ce problème qui le hantait et que seul son frère et Gaara connaissait.

Ils avaient tous les eux sentit l'arrivée de Kakashi et le départ des deux ninjas, signe d'une évolution quelconque de la situation. Pourtant aucun ne bougea, ils se contentaient d'échanger en ce lieu tout ce qui pouvait encore les réunir, à la manière Uchiwa, sans parole, se demandant l'un et l'autre si on leur laisserait cette seconde chance et surtout s'ils sauraient la saisir :

- Pourquoi ne lui fais-tu pas confiance ? demanda finalement l'aîné  
>- Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose facile à dire…<br>- Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, je ne pense pas que cela puisse l'arrêter. De plus tu sais très bien que si le village nous permet de rester ici libre, ils exigeront une compensation  
>- Je sais tout ça, Itachi<br>- Alors décides-toi, la patience, même la sienne, a parfois ses limites, conclut son frère avant de se relever pour sortir.

ooo000ooo

A la résidence Hyuga, c'est dans une ambiance électrique et survoltée que Neji accueillit son ami. Il l'introduit dans une pièce calme pour lui parler :

- Dis-moi Neji, il se passe quoi ici ?  
>- La visite de Gaara hier soir s'est répandue dans tout le clan, du coup mon oncle a fort à faire pour calmer et expliquer ce qui se passe à tout le monde<br>- Ils ont pris une décision ?  
>- Non, mais Hinata et moi avons bon espoir, tout laisse supposer que mon oncle a déjà accepté sa proposition, répondit Neji avec un sourire, du coup notre sortie de ce matin est passée inaperçue.<br>- Je suis content pour vous, tu voulais me voir pour quoi ?  
>- En fait, c'est Hinata qui a quelque chose à te demander, elle arrive, je l'ai fait prévenir de ton arrivée.<br>- D'accord.  
>- Comment ça se passe là-bas ? demanda Neji, changeant de sujet<br>- C'est plutôt calme, répondit évasivement Naruto  
>- Naruto, tu m'as beaucoup aidé à mon retour ici et d'après ce qu'à pu me dire Gaara, je sais que ta situation n'est pas simple non plus, commença Neji<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout ira bien, tenta de le rassurer le blond  
>- Tu n'es pas très convaincant Naruto<br>- Ah oui ? Neji, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Gaara mais…  
>- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie, juste te dire que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là, le coupa son ami.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hinata, qui les salua, les interrompant :

- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre Naruto-kun, dit-elle en entrant.  
>- Ce n'est rien Hinata-chan, je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de retourner là-bas<br>- J'ai demandé à Neji de te faire venir car j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, commença Hinata, mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, rajouta-elle timidement  
>- Hinata-chan, si tu ne me demandes pas, je ne peux pas te répondre, lui dit Naruto en souriant<p>

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Si mon père accepte ce mariage, comme tout le laisse supposer, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin Naruto-kun (*)  
>- Pourquoi moi ?<br>- Parce que sans toi, je n'aurais jamais osé sortir avec Kankuro, lui avoua Hinata.  
>Le blond jeta un regard perdu à Neji qui lui fit un signe d'ignorance et reporta son regard sur la jeune fille rougissante en face de lui :<br>- Je suis très honoré, mais…  
>- Tu sais pendant très longtemps j'ai été amoureuse de toi Naruto-kun, continua Hinata coupant le blond, et je n'ai jamais osé te le dire et je t'ai perdu sans même avoir eu une chance de te révéler mes sentiments. Alors quand Kankuro et moi avons commencé à bien nous entendre, j'ai repensé à cette époque et je me suis dit que si je ne disais rien, alors je passerais encore une fois à côté du bonheur, comme avec toi…<br>- Tu étais amoureuse de moi ? demanda Naruto éberlué par la nouvelle

Neji ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en songeant à cette époque :

- Rappelles-toi Naruto, Hinata s'évanouissait à chaque fois qu'elle te voyait !  
>- Neji ! s'offusqua sa cousine<br>- C'est d'accord ! dit le blond avec un grand sourire  
>- C'est vrai ?<br>- Oui, je me suis peut-être rendu compte de rien à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui je ne veux que ton bonheur et si cela peut te faire plaisir, ce sera un honneur pour moi, Hinata-chan  
>- Merci Naruto-kun ! s'écria Hinata en lui sautant au cou, toute timidité soudainement envolée par le grande joie que lui faisait son ami.<p>

ooo000ooo

C'est le cœur un peu plus léger que Naruto revint à la demeure Uchiwa, après tout si Sasuke ne voulait plus de lui, il lui restait toujours ses amis, pourtant il ne comprenait plus le brun…son attitude du matin envers Sakura, qui était pourtant aussi son amie, prouvait qu'il ne souhaitait pas reprendre une relation de ce côté…alors pourquoi ce silence qui lui faisait aussi mal…

Kakashi les quitta dès que Naruto fut rentré et les quatre ninjas se mirent à table, Sai les ayant déjà informé de leur visite chez l'Hokage l'après-midi.

Le repas fut silencieux les trois quart du temps, il faut dire que Sai et Itachi n'avaient guère besoin de parler, leur regards se lâchaient rarement et cela ne laissait que peu de place à la conversation avec les autres. Sasuke restait muet et Naruto semblait s'en contenter et s'amusait à observer les échanges muets entre ses deux autres compagnons. Fort occupés à les décoder, il ne prit pas garde que son ami et amant avait les yeux rivés sur lui et ne le quittait du regard que lorsque le blond menaçait de le surprendre.

Sasuke savait que l'heure de vérité approchait à grand pas et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il avait peur…peur de perdre son blond…plus il l'observait et plus il se demandait s'il serrait capable de rester vivre dans son village si Naruto le rejetait…peut-être n'aurait-il pas du tenter de revenir ici et se contenter de leurs rencontres occasionnelles…il se remémora leur dernière retrouvaille dans la forêt…le corps de Naruto se mouvant sur lui…une douce chaleur l'envahit malgré lui et il essaya de chasser les images avant de perdre le contrôle de son corps, n'y parvenant pas, il se leva brusquement et quitta la cuisine sans dire un mot, avant de se jeter sur lui.

Mais la patience de Naruto avait atteint ses limites. Furieux de l'attitude de son ami, il se leva à sa suite et le suivit. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il franchissait la porte du dojo, sans lui laisser le temps de la refermer, il y pénétra à sa suite :

- Ca suffit maintenant Sasuke ! J'en ais marre de ton petit jeu ! hurla Naruto

Sasuke s'était retourné et le regardait, la tête toujours pleine des images de leur dernière étreinte. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se précipitait vers lui et le plaquait contre le mur :

- Hé, mais t'es malade ! cria Naruto qui sursauta en sentant sa langue dans son cou ainsi qu'une autre partie de son corps qui se plaqua contre le sien, qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son état :  
>- J'en peux plus Naruto…<p>

Sa voix était devenue rauque et le blond sut tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Malgré lui, son corps réagit en totale osmose avec celui du brun, répondant au même désir, renvoyant au fin fond de son esprit toute sa colère et ses questions.

Les mains du brun partaient déjà à l'assaut de la peau hâlée qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits, repoussant violement la fine barrière du tee-shirt du blond qui gémit au contact. Le désir du blond s'enflamma, ses mains pâles le parcourant, sa bouche qui traçaient des sillons brûlants dans son cou, il ne pouvait pas résister. Avec avidité, il chercha à son tour le contact et déchira son tee-shirt, dévoilant le torse d'albâtre de son amant qu'il se mit à dévorer sauvagement. Sasuke poussa un cri rauque et rejeta se ta tête en arrière pour s'offrir à ses caresses, leurs yeux se croisèrent, lisant dans le regard de l'autre cette même fièvre :

- Sasuke, tu vas le regretter…

D'un geste rapide Naruto le déséquilibra et ils s'écroulèrent au sol, plus aucune logique ne persista à partir du moment où ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus que deux êtres avides et assoiffés l'un de l'autre, comblant enfin ce trop plein de solitude et de doutes. Ce qu'ils étaient incapables d'exprimer, leurs corps le faisaient pour eux dans un mélange de tendresse et de sauvagerie, par moment à la limite de la violence ou avec une douceur infinie à d'autre.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils furent nus, retrouvant chacun le goût de l'autre avec un plaisir évident. Cris et gémissements se firent de plus en plus profonds, réagissant aux morsures ou caresses. Ils se retrouvaient enfin…

Finis les doutes et les hésitations, les mains se firent inquisitrices, retrouvant les parties les plus sensibles de l'être aimé, faisant vibrer à l'infini le corps de l'autre. Aucun ne semblait vouloir céder, pourtant ce fut le brun qui lâcha prise en premier.

Le temps s'arrêta pour eux, dans cet endroit où avait commencé le drame de sa vie, Sasuke se donna et succomba sous les assauts de son blond, recouvrant par cet acte ses souvenirs douloureux, se donnant enfin une nouvelle chance, remettant sa vie dans les mains de celui qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné malgré ses trahisons. Il sut à cet instant qu'il accepterait sa décision quelle qu'elle soit.

A quel moment tout bascula, Naruto aurait été bien incapable de le dire mais quand il sentit le corps de son brun s'abandonner à son propre désir, il comprit qu'il lui donnait ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais ne serais-ce que fait comprendre lors de leurs différentes rencontres, sans paroles, par le langage de son corps, il lui avouait enfin ses sentiments.

Naruto prit le temps de le regarder, son amant sombre, son amour, son ami. Allongé sous lui, le corps à l'abandon, les yeux fermés et les joues rosies de plaisir, il était incroyablement beau, et tellement sexy…sa main remonta jusqu'à son visage, faisant s'ouvrit les orbes noirs qui se perdirent dans le ciel azuréen du blond :

- Naruto…

Ce fut comme un signal, le ton de sa voix, son léger sourire, le blond répondit à sa demande et d'une poussée, s'immisça dans le corps brûlant, les yeux remplis de larmes. Sasuke hurla et des larmes perlèrent également à ses yeux sous la violente douleur, et quand son blond commença à se mouvoir en lui, il sut que cette douleur-là effacerait ses blessures et le guérirait enfin.

Il noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son blond, l'incitant à aller encore plus loin et Naruto n'hésita plus. Ses mouvements s'intensifièrent, les entraînant peu à peu vers ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils perdirent pied à nouveau, laissant maître leurs deux corps qui les propulsèrent soudain jusqu'à l'extase, les dévastant dans un dernier cri…

Haletants, ils retombèrent sur le tatami, groggy mais heureux. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, encore surpris par la violence de ce qui venait de les réunir, Sasuke resserra son étreinte autour de son blond :

- Naruto, n'oublie pas que je suis revenu pour toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille  
>- Que…<p>

Un coup à la porte les interrompit :

- Il est l'heure, dépêchez-vous ! cria Sai à travers la cloison  
>- Merde ! Déjà ! On arrive ! répondit le blond en se dégageant du corps de son amant :<br>- On en reparlera après, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de celui-ci qui se contenta de hocher la tête en se demandant s'il y aurait un après.

ooo000ooo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa se présentaient devant l'Hokage, accompagnés de Sai et de Naruto. Ces deux derniers reculèrent pour laisser les deux frères recevoir la décision du village. Dans le bureau se trouvaient également Kakashi et Shizune.

Tsunade regarda longuement les deux ninjas renégats avant de commencer :

- Bien, vous vous doutez du pourquoi de cette convocation, le conseil a rendu son verdict quand à votre avenir dans ce village

- Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin de savoir quelles sont vos intentions quand à Konoha, continua-t-elle  
>- Nous voulons juste vivre en paix dans notre village natal, répondit Sasuke<br>- Etes-vous prêts à vous mettre au service de ce village, sans condition ?  
>- Oui, répondit de nouveau Sasuke, Itachi se contentant d'un signe de tête<br>- Bien dans ce cas le village accepte de vous réintégrer sous deux conditions, continua Tsunade

_Nous y voilà, pensa Sasuke_

- La première est que vous resterez pour l'instant sous la surveillance de vos deux gardes et que vous ne recevrez des ordres que de deux personnes possibles, Kakashi et moi-même.  
>Les deux frères hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment<br>- La deuxième est que l'un de vous ai une descendance, de préférence Sasuke, le sharingan est trop précieux pour le laisser s'éteindre avec vous deux.

Naruto eut l'impression de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur…non…le village n'allait tout de même pas obligé son brun à se marier…pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé…qu'il lui était enfin revenu…

- Vous tenez vraiment à refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé ? interrogea Itachi, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois  
>- Non, justement le passé nous servira de leçon, mais votre lignée ne doit pas s'éteindre. C'est l'avis du conseil et cette condition ne se discute pas, vous pouvez prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.<br>- C'est inutile, intervint Sasuke, aucun de nous ne veut de cette option, toutefois…  
>- Toutefois ? répéta l'Hokage<p>

_Pardonnes-moi Naruto, pensa Sasuke en reprenant :_

- Toutefois, il est inutile de nous obliger à avoir une descendance, vu que celle-ci existe déjà.  
>- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda l'Hokage<br>- J'ai un enfant, une petite fille d'un peu plus d'un an. Elle vit actuellement cachée de tous de un endroits connu uniquement de mon frère et moi. Si le village tient ses engagements avec nous, j'irais la chercher et vous aurez ce que vous souhaitez à la seule condition que je l'élève comme bon me semble. Mais n'espérez pas de nous une autre descendance que celle déjà existante, finit Sasuke

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de partir en claquant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage…son regard ne cilla pas d'un pouce, son attitude resta la même, froide et distante et pourtant son cœur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine…Naruto…l'avait-il perdu cette fois ? Alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver ?

- Je dois en parler au conseil, mais personnellement cette solution me convient, revenez demain je vous ferais part de notre décision définitive, dit-elle en faisant signe à Kakashi de prendre provisoirement la place de Naruto.

Celui-ci fit patienter les deux Uchiwa et Sai dans une des nombreuses pièces de la tour avant de raccompagner les deux frères à leur résidence.

Le trajet se faisait silencieusement, pourtant alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur quartier Sasuke se tourna vers son ancien sensei :

- Vous savez où il est ?  
>- Non, mais j'ai chargé quelqu'un qui le connaît bien de le retrouver, répondit Kakashi<br>- Je suppose que je ne peux pas y aller ?  
>- Non, ce serait contraire à votre situation actuelle et risquerait de mettre en danger votre réintégration. Mais il reviendra de lui-même, sois confiant, Naruto est impulsif mais très compréhensif, finit Kakashi<p>

ooo000ooo

Neji ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et se précipita à la recherche de Naruto tout de suite après la visite éclair de Kakashi, tout ce qu'il avait retenu était ces paroles inquiétantes :

_«_ _Il __vient __de __recevoir __un __choc __émotionnel __et __après __tout __ces __événements, __il __vaudrait __mieux __s__'__assurer __qu__'__il __va __bien »_

Il fit un premier tour de village et se servant de son byakugan pour repérer le blond, sans succès mais aperçut alors Iruka revenant de l'académie, en douceur il se posa à ses côtés :

- Neji ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Iruka-sensei, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais connaissez-vous un endroit où Naruto aime se réfugier quand il a besoin d'être seul ?<br>- Il est en danger ?  
>- Non, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler et c'est urgent, c'est Kakashi qui m'a chargé de le retrouver, finit Neji en espérant que cet argument venant directement de l'amant du professeur finirait de le convaincre.<br>Iruka ne réfléchit pas longtemps, Neji et Naruto étaient devenu très proches ces derniers temps et si la demande venait de Kakashi :  
>- Quand il était plus jeune, il avait l'habitude de se réfugier sur les visages sculptés quand il déprimait, tu peux toujours essayer, dit-il<br>- Merci ! répondit Neji en s'élançant vers la falaise où son byakugan lui révéla bientôt la présence du blond.

ooo000ooo

Sasuke avait commencé par tourné en rond dans la maison, avant de se s'installer sur le toit que son blond avait occupé ces derniers jours, son sharingan enclenché à la recherche du moindre indice sur Naruto. Il se raccrochait à l'espoir que le Kazekage de Suna, qui était sans doute après lui le meilleur ami de son blond le connaisse aussi bien qu'il le lui avait dit :

Flash back

Quelques jours plus tôt à Suna…

Gaara avait suivit Sasuke qui s'était éloigné assez pour être sur que Naruto ne les entende pas :

- Alors que me veux-tu ? commença le Kazekage  
>- Juste un renseignement, lui répondit le brun<br>-Tu es un nukeneim, je ne peux pas te fournir de renseignements.  
>- Ca ne concerne pas Suna, ni même Konoha, simplement…commença Sasuke en jetant un regard vers Naruto<p>

Si Gaara, qui avait suivit son regard fut surpris, il n'en montra rien :

- Que veux-tu savoir sur Naruto, tu le connais aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est mieux…  
>- Quelle serait sa réaction si je revenais au village accompagné ?<br>- D'une femme ?  
>- Non, d'un enfant…<p>

Gaara resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre à cette surprenante information :

- Il se mettrait d'abord en colère, se sentant sûrement trahis, mais vu ce qu'il ressent pour toi, cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Tu veux vraiment réintégrer Konoha ?  
>- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision…<br>- Je vois, c'est tout ?  
>- Non, peux-tu garder cette information secrète, si certaine personne savait…<br>- Bien sur.  
>- Merci.<p>

Fin du Flash back

ooo000ooo

Neji se posa juste derrière le blond, sachant que celui-ci avait déjà perçu sa présence. Sans un mot, il s'assit à ses côtés, prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, regardant avec lui le village qui continuait à vivre sous eux.

Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit que Naruto ouvrit la bouche :

- Je ne vais pas faire une bêtise, tu sais Neji, tu peux rentrer si tu veux  
>- Je n'ai jamais cru que tu allais en faire une, mais je ne rentrerais pas sans toi.<p>

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux ninjas que le blond finit par briser au bout d'une heure :

- Il a déjà un enfant, une petite fille…commença Naruto

Neji savait de qui parlait son ami, même si Gaara ne lui avait jamais dit explicitement. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que le blond et le brun s'étaient revus avant le retour des Uchiwa à Konoha et il n'était guère surpris de comprendre aujourd'hui la nature de leur relation, après tout, ces deux-là avaient été autrefois si proches :

- Elle a un peu plus d'un an, c'est ce qu'il a dit à l'Hokage…continua le blond  
>- En quoi est-ce un problème si vos sentiments sont toujours les mêmes ? demanda Neji qui continua devant le silence de son ami :<br>- C'est plutôt une chance, moi j'aimerais que Gaara ou moi aie déjà un enfant…  
>- Tu plaisantes ? Si vous aviez l'un ou l'autre un enfant, ça veut dire qu'il y a aussi une femme !<br>- Qu'il y a eu une femme serait plus juste, répondit Neji  
>- Mais…commença Naruto en s'arrêtant aussitôt<br>- Mais quoi ?  
>- Mais comment savoir si cette femme est toujours là ?<br>- Il n'y a que lui qui puisse répondre à cette question, mais dans ce cas pourquoi serait-il revenu ? Je ne crois pas qu'il tienne tant que ça à Konoha pour affronter ce qu'il va affronter si le village le réintègre.

Naruto réfléchit un instant à la réponse de son ami :

_Je suis revenu pour toi, lui avait dit Sasuke tout à l'heure…c'est vrai, il sera sûrement montré du doigt à cause de sa trahison…tout comme certain me regarde moi encore de travers, Sasuke subira les mêmes regards…les mêmes humiliations…hors il ne l'aurait pas fait sans y réfléchir avant…dans ce cas…se pourrait-il que son brun ait, plus que tout, désiré revenir ici, auprès de lui…_

- Neji, tu crois que deux hommes peuvent élever une enfant ? demanda soudainement le blond  
>- Eh bien, c'est une situation pour le moins inhabituelle, mais Iruka est bien ton tuteur non ? Et à ma connaissance, il n'a jamais été hétéro…<br>Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint le blond, Neji vit apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres :  
>- Neji, merci pour tout, je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant, lui dit Naruto en se levant<br>- A ton service, répondit son ami en s'élançant à sa suite vers le village.

ooo000ooo

Sasuke se redressa soudain, ses sharingan venait de détecter un mouvement derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir apparaître Naruto :

- Je savais que te trouverais là Sasuke, dit le nouvel arrivant en s'asseyant à ses côtés  
>- Naruto, ça va ?<br>- Racontes-moi tout Sasuke, si cette enfant à un peu plus d'un an, alors c'est à peu près à l'époque où l'on s'est revu, je me trompe ?  
>- Non, répondit le brun, surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Naruto avait fait ce constat.<br>- Je t'écoute alors, je veux tout savoir.

Sasuke soupira, mais il lui devait au moins cela, et il commença son récit :

- Tu te rappelle comment ça c'est passé cette fois-là quand on s'est revu pour la première fois après mon combat contre Itachi ?  
>- Oui, tu es parti comme un voleur après qu'on est fait…<br>- J'étais perdu, le coupa son amant, je ne comprenais pas comment on en était arrivé là…pour toi ça avait l'air si simple…mais pour moi c'était une découverte…j'avais enfin atteint mon objectif…mon frère était mort, du moins à ce moment je le croyais, et je découvrais soudain pourquoi je n'avais jamais pu briser ce lien avec toi…et puis il y avait cet autre Uchiwa, ce Madara qui voulait que je rentre dans l'Akatsuki…alors je me suis isolé…et j'ai rencontré cette fille…elle était blonde au yeux bleus, c'est tout ce que je me rappelle d'elle…elle m'a draguée et je l'ai suivi…peut-être pour me prouver que toi et moi c'était juste une erreur…je sais pas…alors même que je couchais avec elle, j'ai compris qu'en fait d'erreur, c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire qui en était une…et que tu étais le seul dont j'ai envie…je suis parti dès le lendemain mais elle savait qui j'étais et elle s'en ait vantée quand elle a appris qu'elle portais mon enfant…  
>- Comment l'as-tu su ?<br>- Par Itachi…quelques mois plus tard, alors que j'avais abandonné ma team qui est restée avec Madara et que j'errais à ta recherche tout en continuant à les surveiller…je savais qu'il voulais toujours Kuybi…j'ai vu débarquer mon frère, bien vivant, comme tu t'en doute. Je savais par Madara ce qu'il avait fait et surtout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, nous avons enfin pu parler après toutes ces années…il m'a également appris qu'il avait fait une halte dans un village où une jeune femme se vantait de porter mon enfant et d'être protéger par moi, ce qui lui avait value une fulgurante ascension…je ne pouvais pas laisser cet enfant à la portée de Madara et à une mère aussi puérile, nous l'avons donc repris dès sa naissance pour la mettre en sécurité, finit-il

Sasuke, peu habitué à parler aussi longtemps retomba dans le silence, attendant une quelconque réaction du blond qui resta lui aussi un long moment silencieux après cette longue tirade du brun.  
>Les étoiles avaient envahis le ciel de Konoha et Naruto regardait l'astre qu'il avait tant de fois contemplé en se demandant où était son ami :<p>

- Quand tu es parti, je regardais la lune en pensant à toi la nuit, je me demandais où tu étais et si tu allais bien, dit soudain Naruto  
>- Pourquoi la lune ?<br>- Parce que je t'ai toujours comparé à cet astre, aussi beau, aussi froid et aussi lointain…  
>- Je suis revenu…<br>- Mais tu reste beau et froid, lui répondit le blond et le gratifiant d'un de ses fabuleux sourire avant de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel :  
>- Dis-moi Sasuke, comment comptes-tu élever cette enfant ?<br>- J'avais pensé l'élever ici…avec toi…

Lentement Naruto tourna la tête et reporta son regard vers le brun, ses yeux d'azurs s'ancrant dans les prunelles noires :

- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?  
>Sasuke ne se déroba pas :<br>- J'avais peur…  
>- Toi…le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, tu avais peur ? demanda le blond ironiquement<p>

Le brun se sentit piqué au vif et commença à se relever avec la ferme intention de planter là Naruto, lui avouer comment il avait eu cette enfant avait déjà été un suprême effort de sa part. Que le blond le rejette soit, il pouvait le comprendre, mais qu'il se paye sa tête, là c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait lui accorder.  
>Il se retrouva plaqué sur le toit avant d'avoir finit son geste :<p>

- Oh non pas si vite, lui dit Naruto, il me manque encore un élément avant de prendre une décision  
>- Et lequel ? s'enquit sèchement le brun, pensant qu'il avait déjà perdu son blond<br>- Le prénom que tu as donné à l'enfant que je dois élever avec toi, murmura Naruto avant de s'emparer sauvagement de ses lèvres, profitant de sa surprise pour envahir sa bouche d'une langue possessive. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les bras du brun enserraient le corps du blond et c'est dans un murmure qu'il lui dit :

- Mikoto, c'était le prénom de ma mère

A suivre…

(*) J'ignore si cette tradition se fait également au Japon, je me suis basée sur le modèle français.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Akai Tenshi : Merci de ton com et ravie que ce dernier chapitre t'ait plu. Visiblement il t'a ému...Effectivement Naruto craque un peu, mais quoi de plus normal ? J'espère que tu prendra autant de plaisir à lire celui-ci et encore merci pour ta fidélité !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ces événements, la vie avait repris son cours à Konoha pour la majeure partie des habitants.

Le quartier Uchiwa, si désert depuis de nombreuses années semblait se réveiller d'un très long sommeil, la demeure principale n'avait jamais été aussi animée qu'au cours de ce dernier mois et les maisons alentours semblaient enfin prête à être réhabilitées.

Le lendemain de la décision positive du conseil, Naruto et Sai avaient appelés leurs amis pour un grand nettoyage de printemps et sous les yeux ébahis des deux frères, une bonne dizaine d'adolescents, pas encore tout à fait adultes, mais débordants de bonnes volontés et de vie avaient envahis la maison. Pendant la semaine qui suivie, Sasuke put revoir tous ses anciens compagnons de promotion, en alternance suivant les missions de chacun, qui semblaient tous heureux de le revoir mais ce qui le surpris le plus, c'est de voir à quel point son blond semblait apprécié et aimé de tous ces ninjas qui autrefois se raillaient si facilement de lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'était tout le contraire, chacun semblait le considérer comme l'un des plus précieux membre de Konoha, quelque part cela le rendait extrêmement irritable. Car même s'il lisait le respect, l'admiration et parfois même une certaine peur dans leurs yeux quand ils le regardaient, il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux des sourires que Naruto leurs offrait et qui provoquaient en général une étincelle de bonheur dans ces mêmes regards. Comme si son blond offrait à chacun de ses amis une part de soleil qui autrefois n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Au troisième jour de ce grand nettoyage, le cadet des Uchiwa se réfugia dans le jardin où il pensait pouvoir goûter un peu de tranquillité mais se retrouva face à une scène qui lui fit perdre son éternel sang-froid : dans un coin du jardin Naruto et Sakura se trouvaient seuls à l'abri des regards et semblaient en pleine discussion. Connaissant parfaitement les perceptions ultra développées de son blond, Sasuke savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais assez s'approcher pour les entendre sans être repérer mais quand il le vit soudain s'approcher de son ex-coéquipière et la prendre dans ses bras, il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps et bondit l'arracher à cette étreinte. A sa grande surprise, Naruto n'opposa aucune résistance, seule Sakura semblait surprise par ce soudain assaut :

- Arrêtes Sasuke, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Naruto qui se retrouvait prisonnier des bras du brun  
>- Sasuke-kun ! s'écria Sakura<br>- Et que faisiez-vous donc tous les deux ? s'énerva le brun sans répondre au salut de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis leur dernière altercation  
>- Sakura venait voir Itachi pour ses yeux, répondit le blond en se dégageant des bras de son amant.<br>- Sasuke-kun, je voulais juste présenter mes excuses à Naruto pour l'autre jour, intervint Sakura, et à toi aussi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère !  
>- Hm…répondit le brun en posant son regard sur la jeune fille<br>- Bon, j'y vais maintenant, Hokage-sama veut savoir comment vont les yeux d'Itachi, finit-elle en se dirigeant vers la maison les deux amants en tête à tête.  
>Sasuke la suivit du regard avant de le reporter sur son blond qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur :<br>- Quoi ? dit le brun  
>Naruto s'approcha et enlaça tendrement son brun<br>- J'aime bien quand tu es jaloux Sasuke, murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête blonde dans le cou du brun  
>- Hmm…répondit le brun en le serrant dans ses bras.<p>

Itachi, lui observait toute cette agitation avec curiosité, il avait depuis longtemps oublié ce qui fait un village et cette soudaine solidarité autour de Naruto le déconcertait un peu. Sai s'amusait de son intérêt à connaître chaque ninja qui venait, bien qu'il connaisse déjà de vu ou de nom les trois quart. Patiemment, il expliquait le rôle de chacun au sein de l'équipe qu'il occupait et leur rapport avec Naruto et Sasuke.

Le dessinateur veillait aussi que son glacial compagnon prenne bien son traitement, même si Itachi grognait le plus souvent contre ce qu'il jugeait inutile. Pour lui le sort de ses yeux était scellé, mais Sai avait bon espoir que les traitements de l'Hokage parviennent à ne serais-ce que ralentir le processus. Même s'il savait que cela n'entraverait en rien l'amour qu'il portait à l'aîné des Uchiwa, car il en était maintenant certain, il aimait comme un fou, c'était plutôt la réaction de celui-ci qui lui faisait peur. Et il refusait de perdre ce bien si précieux qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir.

Au bout d'une semaine, en début d'après-midi, Naruto les entraîna tous les quatre vers le terrain d'entraînement le plus proche car même si leurs nuits étaient plutôt torrides, leurs corps habitués à la vie de ninja avaient besoin de se dépenser autrement.

Ils y retrouvèrent Kakashi et Sakura qui les attendait, une autre des priorités du blond, réconcilier ses deux amis. Si Itachi fut heureux de pouvoir s'entraîner avec celui qu'il considérait à juste titre comme son égal, il n'en fut pas de même pour son cadet qui n'était pas particulièrement heureux de retrouver son ancienne coéquipière.

Néanmoins, il se laissa gagner par l'enthousiasme des autres et la soif d'action qu'avait son corps, et se retrouva bientôt tout le plaisir de faire équipe avec son blond et son frère contre les trois autres membres de l'équipe sept. A sa grande surprise, Naruto s'adapta facilement à son style de combat et à celui de son frère et il retrouva des automatismes qu'il pensait avoir oubliés.

Itachi de son côté admirait la dextérité de son jeune amant qui ne lui lâchait rien quand il se retrouva contre lui et dont le maniement du katana n'avait rien à envier au sien, s'il n'utilisait pas ses sharingans. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut les techniques particulières du dessinateur, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et qui faillirent le surprendre si Naruto n'était pas intervenu.

Quand ils se laissèrent tombés à terre en fin d'après-midi, ils n'étaient pas vraiment arrivés à se départager mais étaient tous heureux de d'avoir pu se dépenser sans compter.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, dans leurs yeux brillait cette même flamme de défi :

- Demain, dit Naruto  
>- Ok, mais je te battrais, lui répondit le brun avec un léger sourire<br>- Tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer Sasuke, intervint Kakashi  
>- Laissez-le sensei, on verra bien demain, répondit le blond<br>- Un goûter serait-il le bienvenu ? intervint une voix que le blond identifia tout de suite  
>- Iruka-sensei ! C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à nous, dit Naruto en se redressant et en apercevant que son tuteur n'était pas venu seul, Neji l'accompagnait<br>- Il y a moment qu'on est là, répondit son ami, joli combat Sasuke !  
>- Merci, répondit le brun en se relevant à son tour, tu n'étais pas mauvais non plus dans mes souvenirs<br>- Oui, mais j'ai encore besoin d'entraînement pour rattraper votre niveau, dit-il avec une légère pointe de regret dans la voix  
>- Viens t'entraîner avec nous, proposa Naruto<br>- Surtout que je ne pourrais pas être là demain, prends donc ma place Neji, intervint Kakashi, de plus Sakura pourra surveiller que tu n'en fasses pas trop  
>- Vous partez en mission ? demanda Naruto en s'installant devant le pique-nique qu'avait apporté son tuteur et Neji<br>- Je vais à Suna finaliser l'accord pour le mariage d'Hinata et de Kankuro, répondit le ninja copieur  
>- Alors c'est pour bientôt ? demanda Sakura<br>- Normalement à la fin du mois prochain, répondit Neji  
>- D'ailleurs à ce propos, tu as prévu de t'acheter des vêtements neufs Naruto ? lui demanda sa coéquipière<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Tu es le témoin d'Hinata, tu ne vas pas venir à la cérémonie avec tes vêtements de tous les jours ? s'indigna la jeune fille<br>- Pourquoi ? demanda encore le blond  
>- Je m'en occupe Sakura, intervint Sasuke, parlant directement à la jeune fille pour la première fois depuis leur altercation, si on le laisse faire, il risque bien de faire honte à Hinata<br>- Eh, ça suffit vous deux ! s'offusqua faussement le blond en cherchant à taper sur le plus proche des deux déclenchant un fou rire général quand le brun le plaqua que sol. Mais au fond de lui Naruto était heureux de voir ses deux anciens coéquipiers faire enfin la paix.

Le mois s'écoula donc paisiblement, dans une ambiance détendue, les quatre ninjas apprenant à vivre ensemble dans la grande demeure Uchiwa qui semblait être devenue leur résidence principale, sans que Naruto ou Sai ne trouve à y redire.

Les deux couples avaient pris chacun leur quartier, Itachi et Sai s'installant dans la chambre de l'aîné alors que Sasuke et Naruto avaient réintégré l'ancienne chambre du brun et aménageaient une autre chambre contiguë à la leur destinée à accueillir la petite Mikoto. Ils partageaient les autres pièces sans problèmes, harmonisant leur vie à quatre dans la grande demeure, préparant l'arrivée de l'héritière de cette fabuleuse lignée.

Chez le clan Hyuga, l'ambiance était nettement moins détendue, les préparatifs du mariage d'Hinata et son départ ainsi que celui de Neji, occupait la majeure partie des membres du clan.

Mais tous ces problèmes d'organisations ne semblaient pas entacher la bonne humeur des deux cousins, qui eux, préparaient leur voyage dans la joie.

Préparatifs de mariages, réaménagement d'une maison, entraînement quotidien, sorties en communs dans le village occupaient le temps des six ninjas dont la vie s'était soudain trouvé bouleversée.

ooo000ooo

Au début du mois suivant, un matin, l'équipe sept et les deux frères Uchiwa furent convoqués chez l'Hokage.

Quand ils furent tous là, Tsunade ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la belle brochette de talent se trouvant devant elle, mais n'en laissa rien paraître :

- Au vu de votre comportement pendant ce mois, je vous remet aujourd'hui vos bandeau de ninja de Konoha, commença l'Hokage en tendant deux bandeaux neufs aux frères Uchiwa, vous êtes officiellement réintégré et je lève votre surveillance rapprochée.

Itachi avait retiré son bandeau frontal de nukeneim en arrivant à Konoha, quand à Sasuke, il n'en avait jamais reporté depuis que le sien était resté auprès de Naruto après leur combat dans la vallée de la fin.

Si aucun des deux ne montra une quelconque émotion en prenant ces nouveaux bandeaux et en les passant autour de leur front, Sai et Naruto purent chacun ressentirent un léger tressaillement de leurs amants respectifs mais il furent les seuls :

- Bien, ceci étant fait, je vous assigne une mission à tous les deux, vous allez partir avec l'équipe sept vers la frontière du pays des vagues où ont été repérés plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki. On ignore ce qu'ils font là-bas mais ils semblent à recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Kakashi ?

- Oui ?  
>- Tu seras le chef de mission, la priorité est bien sur de les prendre de vitesse et si vous pouvez en éliminez quelques uns au passage, ne vous gênez pas. Naruto ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement, ils sont toujours à ta recherche. Des questions ?<br>- Oui, dit Sasuke  
>- Je t'écoute<br>- Peut-on profiter de ce voyage pour ramener ma fille ?  
>- Si cela ne gêne pas votre mission, je ne m'y oppose pas. Encore une chose, le Kazekage sera ici en fin de mois, débrouillez-vous pour être tous revenus pour assister au mariage !<p>

Kakashi leur avaient donné rendez-vous à treize heures devant la grande porte et chacun se rentra se préparer pour cette mission, pour la première fois depuis leur retour, les deux frères rentrèrent seuls chez eux, ils profitèrent de ce moment pour échanger quelques mots :

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda Itachi  
>- Oui, du façon ou d'une autre, Madara a entendu parler de Mikoto.<br>- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler ? Tu ne leurs fais pas confiance ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu revenir ici  
>- Ne me dis pas que cela te dérange vraiment…il me semble que toi aussi tu y as trouvé ton compte finalement…<p>

Ils tombèrent soudain sur un groupe de jeunes femmes qui tentaient d'approcher les deux frères enfin débarrassés de leurs gardes du corps encombrants. Contrairement à la majeure partie des habitants qui se méfiait encore des Uchiwa, ces jeunes femmes semblaient attiré par l'aura des deux frères et avaient décidées de profiter de l'aubaine de les trouver enfin seuls.

Bien sur, aucunes n'ignoraient les rumeurs qui courraient sur ces deux-là, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment les effrayer, pourtant elles cessèrent brutalement leurs tentatives d'approches quand Itachi se retourna vers elles pour leur regarder de toute sa puissance, glaciale et hautaine, Sasuke se contentant d'un petit rictus de bienvenu avec un regard non moins glacial.

- Décidément, rien ne change jamais, constata le cadet après le départ précipité de la troupe de groupie.

Naruto rassemblait ses affaires en repensant à la demande de son brun. Progressivement le blond s'état habitué à l'idée d'élever cette enfant et il avait commencé à s'inquiéter de tout un tas de petites choses qui ne semblaient même pas effleurer son père, posant comme à son habitude, une tonne de question sur la petite Mikoto, s'accaparant peu à peu le rôle du deuxième parent pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke, qui bien sur, ne lui aurait jamais avoué et encore moins montré.

Analysant le comportement de celui-ci ce matin, il ne pouvait en tirer qu'une conclusion qui n'avait rien de réjouissant, le brun était inquiet pour sa fille…et si Sai avait appris à décoder Itachi tout aussi bien que lui décodait Sasuke, alors son coéquipier devait être arrivé à la même conclusion. Car au-delà de son propre rôle à tenir dans l'éduction de l'héritière du sharingan, Naruto avait très bien saisi l'importance de celui de ses deux oncles pour Sasuke, car il ne faisait maintenant aucun doute que si Itachi était naturellement son oncle, Sai prenait cette même dimension au yeux de son brun.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de Konoha, le blond n'eut besoin que d'un regard vers Sai pour savoir que celui-ci avait très bien compris toute l'importance de cette mission. Il espérait simplement que Sasuke et Itachi en parleraient avant l'affrontement mais il savait déjà que ni Sai, ni lui, n'interviendrait dans cette décision qui n'appartenait qu'aux deux frères.

Etrangement, une sorte de complicité avait naquis au cours de ce derniers mois entre les quatre habitants de la maison : Sai et Naruto n'avaient pas ou plus besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se comprendre ni pour comprendre l'un ou l'autre des frères qui semblaient laisser à eux seuls ce privilège de saisir et de traduire le moindre de leurs échanges muets.

ooo000ooo

Ils se mirent en route rapidement et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Peu de paroles avaient été échangées et le camp mis en place pour la nuit, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'un feu et d'un repas. Alors que celui-ci s'achevait dans le calme, Sasuke prit soudain la parole :

- Il faut que je vous donne une information importante pour cette mission, commença-t-il  
>- Cela concerne-t-il ce que cherche l'Akatsuki ? demanda Kakashi relevant à peine les yeux de son éternel livre<p>

Sasuke ne s'étonna même pas de la question, il connaissait assez son ancien sensei pour savoir que celui-ci avait compris que son intervention dans le bureau de l'Hokage n'était pas anodine :

- Ils cherchent ma fille, répondit simplement le brun.  
>Un claquement sec confirma à Sasuke qu'il avait maintenant toute son attention :<br>- Bien, exposes-nous ton point de vue, dit le ninja copieur avec une ombre de sourire derrière son masque.

ooo000ooo

Le lendemain, Sakura et Naruto pénétraient incognito dans un petit village du pays des vagues. Ils s'installèrent dans une auberge, comme un couple d'amoureux et se mirent à surveiller attentivement une maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

Les autres ninjas de Konoha se mirent de leurs côtés à la recherche des membres de l'Akatsuki qui devaient patrouiller dans un secteur proche.

Naruto et Sakura ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer un deuxième couple qui semblait s'intéresser à la même maison qu'eux, le blond profita de la nuit pour invoquer un crapaud et le chargea d'informer le reste de son équipe de cette découverte.

Dans la profondeur de la forêt, les quatre ninjas de Konoha se retrouvèrent après une journée de recherche :

- Alors, du nouveau ? demanda Kakashi à Sai et Sasuke qui avaient patrouillé ensemble  
>- Non, c'est plutôt bon signe s'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ici, dit Sai<br>- Ils sont déjà ici, intervint Itachi qui restait sur ses gardes

Un croassement les fit se retourner, Kakashi se pencha et écouta le message de Naruto

- Tu as raison Itachi, la maison que vous avez indiquée est déjà sous surveillance nous font savoir Naruto et Sakura…un autre couple apparemment, révéla le ninja copieur  
>- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas déjà emmenée ? demanda Sai<br>- Parce que seul un Uchiwa peut venir la chercher, donc le couple attend l'arrivée de Madara, expliqua Sasuke  
>- Bien, dans ce cas partons avec l'enfant au plus vite, conclut Kakashi<p>

Au petit jour les quatre ninjas entraient dans l'auberge où séjournaient déjà leurs coéquipiers quand un rire les arrêta :

- Sasuke ! Quelle bonne surprise !  
>L'interpellé ne se retourna même pas :<br>- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin Karin, répondit-il en continuant sa route vers la chambre de ses coéquipiers  
>- Tu me vois désolée de te contredire mais j'ai des ordres moi !<br>- Alors oublies-les, murmura une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Karin sursauta, elle n'avait rien senti venir, elle se retourna pour tomber sur des sharingans et s'évanouit avant même d'avoir pu réagir.  
>Kakashi avait cueillit la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et la transporta dans une chambre vide :<p>

- Itachi, fais attention, dit Sai en lançant un regard de reproches à son amant  
>- Le deuxième ? demanda Kakashi<br>- Déjà neutralisé, répondit Sakura en sortant de la chambre.  
>- Comment ? interrogea Kakashi<br>- Naruto vous a senti arriver, il a entraîné le « fiancé » de cette charmante demoiselle loin d'ici, il nous rejoindra plus tard  
>- Allons chercher Mikoto, dit Sasuke, pas tranquille, si Karin était ici il se pouvait que d'autres membres de son ancienne team le soient aussi.<p>

Une heure plus tard, le petit groupe, encore amputé de l'un des leurs reprenait le chemin du lieu de rendez-vous dans la forêt, Sasuke portant sa fille, tranquillement installée sur son dos.

Sakura s'était extasiée en découvrant l'enfant, Itachi et Sai se chargeant du nécessaire pour nourrir et changer la petite en cours de route.

Itachi avait conseillé à la nourrice de quitter immédiatement le village et lui avait donné un lieu où se réfugier et où lui serait versé une rente pour ce qu'elle avait fait. La vieille femme, au service de la famille Uchiwa depuis sa plus tendre enfance, n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait suivi les consignes des deux héritiers du clan en les remerciant encore pour l'honneur qu'elle avait eu de pouvoir garder l'enfant de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'était contenté de poser sa son index sur le front de la vieille femme qui l'avait remercier de son geste sous le regard éberluée de Sakura :

- Pourquoi te remercie-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle au brun après le départ de la nourrice  
>- Il vient de lui conférer une protection contre un éventuel interrogatoire, répondit Kakashi à la place de Sasuke<p>

Ils arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous sans problèmes mais Naruto n'y était pas, à la place ils trouvèrent un nouveau crapaud leur disant de continuer leur route.  
>Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura :<p>

- Comment était l'homme ? demanda-t-il

Sakura lui fit une description :

- Juugo, dit simplement Sasuke, le brun se retourna vers Kakashi :  
>- Il lui faut de l'aide, seul le sharingan peut maîtriser les pouvoirs de Juugo<br>- Ok, donne ta fille à Itachi et tu m'accompagnes, les autres vous vous dirigez le plus vite possible vers Konoha en évitant les rencontres inutiles, Itachi ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Tu prends la tête du groupe, si on ne vous rejoints pas, ramène-les entiers à Konoha !  
>- Ok, répondit l'aîné des Uchiwa<p>

Rapidement, Sasuke confia sa fille à son frère, se contentant d'un seul regard vers celui-ci qui lui répondit par un signe d'assentiment et les deux groupes se mirent en route chacun dans une direction.

Itachi enclencha ses sharingans sous les yeux désolés mais résignés de Sai qui savait que c'était leur meilleure parade tant que Naruto ou Sasuke ne seraient pas revenus, et Itachi venait de promettre de ramener Mikoto au village à son cadet.

ooo000ooo

Kakashi et Sasuke trouvèrent assez vite des traces de combat violent, plus ils avançaient, plus le paysage devenait cauchemardesque. Pourtant il ne voyait nulle part l'un ou l'autre des combattants. Le brun commençait à être sérieusement inquiet, il connaissait la puissance dévastatrice de Juugo.

Ils atterrirent dans une clairière particulièrement ravagée quand leurs parvinrent enfin des bruits de combats venant d'un peu plus loin, il s'y précipitèrent.

Naruto repoussait de plus en plus difficilement les assauts de son adversaire avec ses clones, celui-ci semblait pris d'une furie destructrice que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter, ou du moins ne possédait-il pas l'attribut héréditaire nécessaire pour calmer la soif de sang de son adversaire. Dés les premiers instants du combat, il avait compris qui était ce type, un ancien membre de te team de Sasuke que seul le sharingan savait maîtriser.

Dés lors, il s'évertua à se contenter de repousser ses attaques monstrueuses qui laissait assez de traces pour mettre ses coéquipiers sur sa piste en espérant que l'un ou l'autre des Uchiwa serait dans le groupe qui le recherchait. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, même Orochimaru avait enfermé ce type :

- Franchement Sasuke, t'aurais peut-être du le laisser où il était ce mec, grommela-t-il en recomposant les signes pour une nouvelles salves de clones, je vais pu tenir très longtemps sans faire appel à la force de Kuybi

Essoufflé, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le sol, même des centaines de clones n'y ferait rien, mais il avait promis, promis de ne plus utiliser cette force qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il avait puisé dans le chakra du démon mais ce n'était jamais assez, le monstre en face de lui détruisait chaque clone qu'il faisait, allait-il mourir ici ? Sans même avoir vu sa fille ? Un sourire vint éclairé le visage du ninja blond, c'est la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça…

Un sourire aux lèvres, Naruto s'écroula une énième fois, Juugo profita de l'aubaine et se précipita sur lui, mais dans un dernier sursaut, le blond eut encore la force d'éviter le coup, lui hurlant au visage :  
>- Je veux la voir au moins au fois, débile !<p>

Le grondement qui lui répondit aurait fait trembler n'importe qui d'autre mais pas Naruto, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il composa un clone et un rasengan d'une rare puissance qui envoya valser Juugo à plusieurs centaines de mètres, s'écroulant ensuite pour ce qu'il pensait être la dernière fois.

Il le vit revenir plus enragé que jamais, il sentait Kuybi prêt à intervenir mais ne se résolvait pas à cet extrême. Il chercha à rassembler tout ce que Sasuke lui avait dit sur la petite Mikoto et ferma les yeux, résigné, le retenir ici donnait au moins le temps aux autres de sauver la petite…de sauver sa fille.

Juugo s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup de grâce quand deux yeux rouges se plantèrent devant lui, Kakashi récupéra le blond évanoui pendant que Sasuke maîtrisait sans difficulté son ex-coéquipier. Puis il lui ordonna de retourner auprès de Karin avant de rejoindre Kakashi à l'abri :

- Comment va-t-il ?  
>- Il s'en sortira, mais il est épuisé, il va falloir le porter<br>- Je m'en charge  
>- Non, ce sera plus facile à deux<p>

Ils reprirent la route en soutenant le blond qui par on ne sait quel miracle arrivait encore à les aider en suivant leur rythme, à moitié inconscient.

ooo000ooo

Après un arrêt pour la nuit, le premier groupe des ninjas de Konoha reprit sa route vers le village, Itachi arrêta soudain sa progression :

- Plusieurs ninjas, commenta-t-il  
>- On devrait les éviter, dit Sakura<br>- Ils se sont scindés en deux groupes, on peur en éviter un mais pas les deux, répondit l'aîné des Uchiwa  
>- Bien, dans ce cas, vous passerez, je resterais pour les occuper le temps de l'arrivée des autres, dit calmement Sai<p>

Un bref regard entre les deux confirma ce qui venait d'être décidé et ils reprirent leur route.  
>Tout en courant, Sai déplia un parchemin et se mit à dessiner, ne lançant son jutsu qu'à la dernière minute, cachant ainsi la fuite de ses deux coéquipiers à leurs ennemis<p>

Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si leur stratagème avait marché que déjà deux ninjas lui tombaient dessus.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, déchiré par une violente douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi intensément…Naruto…Sasuke…Sai…ces trois êtres étaient devenus si familiers à ses yeux et si chers à son cœur, un à un il les perdait…cela n'aurait-il jamais de fin ? Encore une fois, il devait tout sacrifier pour n'en sauver qu'un ?

Pendant si longtemps il avait enfermé cette sourde douleur en lui, en devenant presque inhumain, seul son petit frère savait encore éveiller en lui cette petite partie d'humanité qu'il lui restait…et puis Naruto, l'hôte du démon renard, si différend, si vivant, si humain malgré le démon qui vivait en lui…et enfin Sai, si innocent et maladroit, si absurde dans sa conviction de changer sa vie et de le sauver…ces trois êtres avaient changé sa destinée, chacun leur tour, pas à pas, ils l'avait ramené vers la lumière…il devait leur faire honneur et sauver cette enfant pour qui ils risquaient tous les trois leur vie.

Sai était un très bon ninja, mais il était loin d'avoir l'envergure des trois compagnons qui partageaient sa vie depuis peu, c'est du moins comme cela qu'il se voyait en temps ordinaire.

Mais aujourd'hui la fuite de l'homme qu'il aimait, la vie de l'héritière du sharingan dépendait de sa capacité à retenir leurs ennemis.

Alors il se surpassa, se battant sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie comme si le sort du monde était entre ses mains. Ils étaient quatre, d'eux d'entre eux voulurent partirent à la poursuite des fuyards mais une horde de lions d'encre les empêcha, masquant au passage les traces de fuite de ses coéquipiers. Il avait repoussé au corps à corps ses deux premiers adversaires qui se relevaient en fonçaient de nouveau sur lui ainsi que les deux autres mécontents d'avoir été stoppés dans leur tentative de poursuite.

A quatre contre un, il n'avait guère de chance, mais il pouvait encore les surprendre, virtuose du pinceau, il montra tout son talent en bougeant sans cesse, repoussant d'une main, dessinant et lançant ses jutsu de l'autre. Les coups qu'il prenait ne l'atteignaient pas, pas encore du moins, il savait pertinemment que cela ne durerait pas, mais il continua encore et encore.

Deux de ses adversaires s'écroulèrent finalement sous son katana, mais il ne pouvait plus parer le coup suivant, il le savait, c'était la fin…Itachi…

ooo000ooo

Kakashi et Sasuke avançaient le plus vite possible, le blond semblant peu à peu reprendre un peu de force :

- Arrêtez ! dit-il soudain en ouvrant les yeux  
>- Quoi ? demandèrent d'une même voix ses deux porteurs<br>- Sai ! Par là, il est en danger ! répondit Naruto en indiquant une direction

Ni Kakashi, ni Sasuke ne mit en doutes ses propos et ils continuèrent dans la direction indiquée par Naruto.  
>Le blond, encore trop faible pour se battre, récupéra son ami pendant que Sasuke et Kakashi se chargeaient d'éliminer les deux ninjas restant :<p>

- Naruto ? dit le dessinateur en ouvrant les yeux, surpris d'être encore en vie  
>- Eh ouais, tu ne crois pas que je vais consoler Itachi quand même, je t'interdis de mourir !<p>

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sai qui replongea dans l'inconscience.

- Alors ? demanda Kakashi, impressionné par ce qu'avait fait Sai  
>- Il est plutôt bien amoché, on peut pas le transporté sans soins, répondit Naruto en commençant à apporter des soins de bases à son coéquipier inconscient.<p>

Sasuke regarda au loin, inquiet

- Allez-y tous les deux, je reste avec lui, vous reviendrez plus tard, dit le blond en continuant à panser les blessures de son coéquipier  
>- Naruto…<br>- Ne discutes pas Sasuke, c'est la seule solution pour mettre ma fille hors de danger, le coupa le blond en le regardant intensément, dépêchez-vous ! Je le protégerais jusqu'à votre retour, finit-il

Mais Sasuke ne bougea pas, plus que son regard, c'était ces mots que venait d'employer Naruto…sa fille…

- On y va ! dit Kakashi devant l'hésitation de Sasuke, conscient que c'était sans doute la meilleure solution.

ooo000ooo

Il leur fallut encore presque deux heures pour rattraper Itachi et Sakura qui faisait énormément de détours afin d'éviter d'autres surprises, heureusement que les deux frères semblaient se sentir à des kilomètres de distances :

- Naruto et Sai ? demanda Sakura quand ils les eurent rattrapé  
>- Ils sont restés en arrière, Sai ne pouvait pas être transporté, il faut lui ramener des soins au plus vite, dit Kakashi<br>- On est encore à au moins un jour de Konoha, constata Itachi  
>- J'ai envoyé Pakun les prévenir dès que les choses ont commencé à dégénérer, j'espère qu'ils nous enverront rapidement des renforts.<br>- Et Naruto ? interrogea encore Sakura  
>- Ca va, juste épuisé, mais il récupère vite, il est resté pour protéger Sai, répondit Sasuke qui récupérait sa fille, tes yeux ? demanda-t-il à son frère<br>- Ca ira, allons-y, répondit celui-ci

Mais Sasuke savait pertinemment que c'était faux, ses propres sharingan détectant la faiblesse de ceux de son aîné, pourtant il fit semblant de le croire, sachant que lui aussi voulait pouvoir envoyer des renforts au plus vite à Sai et Naruto. Tout comme lui, il craignait le pire, Sai blessé, si ils se retrouvaient attaqués, son blond n'aurait d'autre choix que de faire appel à cette puissance qu'il portait et qui risquait de le tuer…et pour éviter de se faire capturer par l'Akatsuki, Sasuke savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à se sacrifier.

ooo000ooo

Naruto avait récupéré un peu, après avoir soigné sommairement les blessures les plus graves de son ami, il chercha un endroit où ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri, sachant que les traces de combat mèneraient forcément leurs autres adversaires à ce lieu.

Il envoya donc quelques clones explorer les alentours, l'un d'eux finit par trouver une grotte en dehors du chemin, elle était assez loin mais il devait tenter d'y conduire Sai, et seul s'il voulait garder assez de force pour parer à une éventuelle attaque surprise.

Le transport fut long et pénible mais la volonté de Naruto était sans faille et à la nuit tombée il installait Sai à l'abri dans la grotte. Tenir encore, poser des pièges autour de la grotte, changer les bandages de Sai, lui donner à manger et à boire, se nourrir…tenir, donner le temps nécessaire aux autres pour mettre Mikoto à l'abri et revenir les chercher…il devait tenir et protéger Sai…quand il s'allongea à son tour, épuisé, la nuit était déjà presque achevée mais il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire, Kuybi pouvait prendre le relais, il devait récupérer un peu.

Il fut tirer de son sommeil brusquement…Kuybi avait senti un danger…des mouvements au loin…leurs ennemis se rapprochaient mais il avait encore du temps. Il s'approcha de Sai et constata que celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts :

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il  
>- Soif, répondit le dessinateur<br>Naruto lui fit boire un peu d'eau :  
>- Merci, les autres ?<br>- Ils doivent avoir atteint Konoha maintenant, dit-il en constatant que le soleil était déjà à son zénith :  
>- Ils approchent…<br>- Je sais, ils vont revenir, ils ne nous abandonnerons pas, en attendant je te protégerais, lui répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

ooo000ooo

Courir…courir pour les sauver…courir pour les retrouver…courir pour les tenir encore une fois dans leurs bras…Itachi et Sasuke courraient le plus vite possible, refaisant en sens inverse le chemin jusqu'à leurs deux coéquipiers…et amants.

Ils avaient finalement croisé l'équipe envoyée à leur secours…Kakashi et Sakura, à qui Sasuke avait confié sa fille, avaient poursuivis leur route jusqu'au village protégés par un groupe d'anbus. Neji et Hinata Hyuga, volontaires tous les deux pour cette mission de sauvetage, étaient repartis avec eux et tous les quatre savaient que de leur rapidité dépendait la vie de deux des leurs.

ooo000ooo

Naruto avait déposé Sai au plus profond de la grotte, les pièges qu'il avait installés se déclenchaient les uns après les autres, ils approchaient irrémédiablement de leur cachette :

- Naruto, donnes-moi mon matériel, je ne peux pas me battre mais je peux dessiner  
>-Tu es sur, ta main droite est bien amochée<br>- Ca ira, amènes-moi mes parchemins, mes pinceaux et mon encre, je t'aiderais  
>Le blond fit ce que lui demandait son ami :<br>- Sai, s'ils veulent me capturer, je ne les laisserais pas faire, alors au cas où, mets-toi à l'abri de moi, ok ?  
>- Naruto…<p>

La puissance du démon renard, Sai l'avait déjà vu, mais il savait aussi que Naruto ne maîtrisait pas cette puissance et que chaque transformation pouvait lui coûter la vie. Et plutôt que de se faire capturer, il choisirait cette option. Pourvu que les renforts arrivent à temps…

Ils étaient quatre, Naruto se trouvait face à eux, derrière lui, dissimulé dans l'ombre, Sai prêt à intervenir dans la mesure de ses moyens :

- Le démon renard en personne ! dit l'un deux que Sai identifia comme Kisame, ancien coéquipier d'Itachi, les trois autres lui était inconnus.  
>- Kisame, toujours dans l'Akatsuki ? Et qui sont tes nouveaux compagnons ? répondit Naruto<br>Un homme légèrement en retrait s'avança alors :  
>- Enchanté, Naruto Uzumaki, tu es à moi, dit-il alors que dans ses yeux apparaissaient des sharingan qui emprisonnèrent Naruto<br>- Pas si vite ! Intervint une voix qui libéra Naruto de l'illusion en lui insufflant du chakra et en se matérialisant à ses côtés :  
>- Sasuke, ce n'est pas une façon de t'opposer à quelqu'un de ton clan, le démon renard est à moi ! répéta Madara<br>- Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à Naruto, clan ou pas clan ! répondit Sasuke  
>- Alors tu vas mourir !<p>

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Pendant que les deux Uchiwa se faisaient face, Neji et Naruto furent attaqués l'un par Kisame, l'autre par un adversaire utilisant une technique katon.  
>Hinata avait profité de l'agitation pour se glisser au fond de la grotte où elle avait décelé Sai à l'aide de son byakugan et commença à le soigner.<br>La grotte devint rapidement un champ de bataille à ciel ouvert qui se propagea à tous les alentours, et au milieu de ces combats qui faisaient rage, Sasuke et Madara ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, luttant à l'aide de leur pupille héréditaire.

Itachi était resté en retrait, observant les différents combats, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir. Il savait que Sasuke aurait besoin d'aide et que Madara ignorait qu'il était encore en vie. Il s'attarda un moment sur Hinata qui soignait Sai.  
>Le quatrième attaquant était venu soutenir l'assaillant de Naruto, d'après leurs niveaux, Itachi en conclut qu'ils n'étaient que des mercenaires et le blond avait largement l'avantage même à deux contre un. Visiblement, il avait assez récupéré pour se battre et enchaînait les coups sans laisser le temps de souffler à ses deux adversaires.<p>

Neji, par contre semblait rencontrer plus de difficultés, mais Kisame n'était pas un quelconque adversaire, et la technique du poing souple était sans effet sur lui, car il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, de plus son sabre absorbait le chakra du ninja de Konoha. Une fois, pensa Neji, une seule fois si seulement, il pouvait le toucher…  
>Sa cousine fut soudain derrière Kisame et lança son tourbillon divin, attirant l'attention de Kisame, ce fut suffisant pour Neji qui à son tour, lança les soixante quatre poings du hake, atteignant son adversaire de plein fouet. Malgré sa résistance et son énorme chakra, il fut sérieusement décontenancé et surtout ne put rivaliser avec l'avalanche de coup rapide que les deux Hyuga lui assenèrent en parfaite harmonie.<br>Kisame était loin d'être suicidaire et préféra fuir que de mourir, la technique particulière de ces deux-là risquait de le tuer, et son partenaire semblait trop occupé à se battre contre Sasuke pour pouvoir l'aider, mieux valait remettre ce combat à une autre fois. Depuis la mort d'Itachi face à son frère, le nukeneim, même s'il servait toujours l'Akatsuki, doutait sérieusement des motivations de leur chef.

De son côté, Naruto était parvenu à se débarrasser sans trop de difficultés de ses deux ennemis qui gisaient à terre et retourna auprès de Sai tout en surveillant Sasuke quand il vit se matérialiser Itachi à ses côtés. Celui-ci jeta un regard vers Sai, un étrange sourire étira son visage pâle avant qu'il ne déclenche à nouveau ses sharingan, partant à l'aide de son frère.

- Itachi…murmura Sai, dont les larmes se mirent à couler  
>- Que se fait-il ? demanda Naruto<br>- Ce qu'il a toujours fait, il protège son petit frère…  
>Sasuke faiblissait, les illusions de Madara étaient de plus en plus puissantes, il lui fallait revenir dans la réalité :<br>- Tu es trop faible, ricana son ancêtre, je maîtrise ces yeux bien mieux que toi Sasuke, le démon renard est à moi !  
>- Naruto ne t'appartient pas !<br>Le monde illusoire s'effaça brutalement les ramenant tous les deux dans la réalité :  
>- Impossible, tu n'es pas assez…commença Madara qui vit soudain Itachi, versant des larmes de sang :<br>- Toi ! cria-t-il, c'est impossible, tu es mort !  
>- Pas tout à fait ! A toi de jouer Sasuke ! répondit Itachi en tombant à genoux<br>- Neji, amène-moi Itachi, ordonna Hinata pendant que les deux autres Uchiwa entamaient cette fois un combat physique

Pendant qu'Hinata sortait une fiole que lui avait confié Sakura et mettait quelques gouttes dans les yeux de l'aîné des Uchiwa, Naruto surveillait le combat, cherchant un moyen de venir en aide à Sasuke :

- Apporte-lui ta force, Naruto, murmura Itachi faiblement, il a besoin de ta force !  
>Et le blond s'avança, étrangement, même s'il ignorait comment l'aider, il se sentait serein et sur de lui, comme si une force étrange l'envahissait…<p>

Sasuke devait reconnaître que Madara avait une certaine puissance, mais leurs techniques étaient similaires, et ils annulaient leurs attaques respectives, l'issue du combat dépendrait de celui qui saurait créer la surprise.  
>Alors qu'une fois de plus Madara attaquait en lançant une technique katon, des clones de Naruto s'interposèrent et le chakra de Kuybi mêlé à celui du blond lui renvoya l'attaque de plein fouet, le plus ancien des Uchiwa ne dut sa survie qu'à un étonnant réflexe :<br>- Impossible, quel est ce chakra ? dit-il  
>Devant lui se propageait un étrange mélange de chakra qui envahissait peu à peu toute la surface du combat :<br>- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Sasuke  
>- Je te prêtes ma force, mets-le hors de combat, mon chakra te protégera de ses coups<br>Plus loin Itachi sourit en sentant la main de Sai se glisser dans la sienne :  
>- Ils vont y arriver, tous les deux ils le peuvent, dit-il<p>

Sasuke n'hésita pas une seconde, faisant confiance à son blond il fonça sur Madara, mais celui-ci avait senti le danger et cet étrange chakra le perturbait, il essaya de porter quelques attaques en restant hors de portée de Sasuke, elles lui furent toutes renvoyées. Il ne comprenait pas, normalement ses yeux aurait du repousser le démon, mais étrangement le chakra de Naruto semblait protéger celui de Kuybi et inversement. Comment ce gamin avait-il pu développer une telle technique ? Il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de moyens pour capturer le démon renard :

- On se reverra tous les deux, c'est loin d'être le fin, dit-il avant de disparaître  
>- Lâche ! Reviens ici ! hurla Sasuke<br>- Laisse-le, on a des blessés à soigner Sasuke et j'ai…commença le blond avant de glisser à terre :  
>- Naruto !<br>- Fatigué, dit le blond avant de perdre connaissance  
>- Merde ! Hinata !<br>- Ce n'est rien, dit Neji en arrivant, il est juste vidé Sasuke, l'énergie qu'il vient de déployer l'a épuisé, mais il va bien  
>Sasuke serra son blond contre lui, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui s'était passé exactement et qui avait fait fuir Madara.<p>

Deux heures plus tard, les six ninjas entamaient le voyage de retour vers Konoha, Hinata ayant déclarée qu'en allant doucement, ils pouvaient transporter les blessés. Neji se chargea d'Itachi, Hinata de Sai et Sasuke de Naruto. Il ferait nuit bientôt mais il valait mieux bouger avant que l'ennemi n'amène des renforts.

Ils avaient installés un camp pour la nuit, Hinata allait et venait, d'un blessé à l'autre, pansant et soignant, aidée par ses deux compagnons qui se répartirent les tours de gardes. Ils avaient fait peu de chemin mais s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de lieu du combat. Il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour regagner le village mais cela ne les effrayait pas.

Il leur fallut une semaine pour arriver tous sains et saufs au village, une semaine pendant laquelle ces six ninjas dont le destin avait brutalement changé, devinrent encore plus proche les uns des autres.

Naruto et Itachi récupèrent petit à petit, seul l'état de Sai était toujours inquiétant après trois jours de voyage et Hinata demandant une journée de repos pour lui permettre de mieux soigner le dessinateur.  
>Aidée de Neji et de leur byakugan, elle chercha les herbes et les racines qui pourraient l'aider pendant que Sasuke et Naruto s'occupaient de Sai et d'Itachi, dont les yeux restaient obstinément fermés et aveugles malgré le traitement.<br>Naruto, encore affaibli, donnait à manger à Sai, Itachi même sans ses yeux, se débrouillait seul et refusait toute autre que celle de son frère pour les tâches quotidiennes, fierté Uchiwa sans doute :

- Dis, Itachi, tu savais ce qui allais se passer non ? demanda Naruto en repensant au combat  
>- Non, mais le démon et toi devez trouver un équilibre pour survivre, tout ce que je savais c'est que tu devais pouvoir être capable d'y parvenir<br>- Oui, mais je sais même pas comment j'ai réussis à faire ça…  
>- Il va falloir t'entraîner pour le refaire, Madara n'abandonnera pas si facilement, commenta Sasuke<br>- Tiens Sasuke, mets ces herbes dans le thé, intervint Hinata de retour avec Neji  
>- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais Hinata-chan ? interrogea Itachi inquiet pour Sai<br>- Oui, je vais préparer une décoction, cela devrais l'aider et le faire tenir jusqu'à notre arrivée au village, lui répondit l'héritière des Hyuga

Etant la seule avec des connaissances médicales, Hinata avait naturellement pris la tête de cette petite équipe pour tout ce qui concernait les soins et la nourriture. Sasuke et Neji partageant la stratégie nécessaire à leur sécurité et à l'organisation du voyage et le brun ne discuta pas l'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner et distribua aux deux Hyuga leur part du repas :

- Tu devrais te reposer Hinata-chan, tu es épuisée, dit Naruto  
>- Ca va aller….<br>- Il a raison Hinata, tu t'épuises à veiller sur nous tous, reposes-toi aussi, dit Sasuke  
>- Mais Sasuke-kun, je me sens bien, répondit Hinata<br>- N'empêches, il vaudrait peut-être mieux éviter de mettre en colère ton futur mari, je n'ai pas trop envie de devoir lui expliquer pour quoi sa femme ne peut pas être en forme lors de sa nuit de noce !  
>- Neji ! s'offusqua Hinata en rougissant alors qu'un fou rire secouait les autres.<p>

Finalement Hinata se reposa également et Sai se réveilla, affamé, au cours de la soirée, le lendemain, ils reprenaient la route.

Entraide, soin, ils devenaient dépendants les uns des autres pour se nourrir ou boire, pour trouver le temps de se reposer ou simplement de souffler, ils apprirent à compter sur les autres et à faire ou à refaire confiance.  
>Fou rire également devant les tentatives de Naruto pour préparer le repas ou celles d'Itachi pour changer les bandages de son dessinateur. Au final, une étrange complicité les unissait quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Konoha, épuisés mais vivants.<p>

Le soir tombait sur le village et Tsunade hospitalisa tout ce petit monde d'office pour la nuit, accordant juste à Sasuke la venue de sa fille qui avait été confiée à Iruka, Kakashi continuant de cette façon à veiller sur l'héritière du sharingan.

Les deux Hyuga voulurent regagner leur résidence, mais l'Hokage les garda pour la nuit, les félicitant pour la réussite de cette mission. Tous deux épuisés, il ne furent pas long à trouver le repos bien mérité.

Naruto dormait quand Mikoto fut amenée à Sasuke qui avait été mis dans la même chambre, le brun se glissa dans le lit de son blond et installa sa fille sur le torse de son amant. La petite se blottit confortablement et s'endormit sous l'œil attendri de son père qui veilla au sommeil de ses deux anges toute la nuit.

Dans la chambre où reposait Sai, maintenant hors de danger, un autre Uchiwa veillait également, surveillant le moindre signe suspect du dessinateur, mais la nuit s'écoula doucement, calme et paisible.

ooo000ooo

Une gêne tira des brumes du sommeil Naruto qui chercha à en découvrir l'origine en ouvrant les yeux, mais il tomba sur deux immenses yeux noirs qui le dévisageait l'air aussi surpris que lui…ces yeux, il ne pouvait y avoir de doute, il les reconnaissait, ceux de Sasuke, d'Itachi, typiquement les yeux des Uchiwa…mais ces cheveux…il devait rêver…mais la petite fille leva soudain la main pour tirer une mèche blonde et lui adressa son premier sourire…la douleur lui prouva qu'il était bel et bien réveillé :

- Mikoto ?  
>- Et qui d'autre baka ?<br>Naruto se tourna vers son brun allongé dans le lit à côté du sien :  
>- Mais Sasuke, elle est…commença-t-il en tournant de nouveau son regard vers la fillette qui semblait captivée par les boucles blondes, elle est blonde, presque aussi blonde que moi ! s'écria-t-il toujours au comble de la surprise<br>- Et ça te déplait ?  
>- Non, bien sur que non, c'est juste que je m'attendais à une fillette brune, comme toi et ton frère…mais tu sais au fond, c'est bien aussi..<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Comme ça, elle et moi on aura quelque chose en commun tous les deux, dit le blond en déposant un baiser sur le petit front :<br>- Bonjour Mikoto, dit-il tendrement à l'enfant qui lui sourit en guise de réponse  
>Sasuke ne put retenir un sourire devant le tableau qu'offraient ses deux anges blonds.<p>

Après examens médicaux de Tsunade, les deux occupants de la chambre furent autorisés à rentrer chez eux sous réserve de rester au repos une semaine. Rien n'était achevé et ils étaient tous les deux conscients que tôt ou tard, il leur faudrait de nouveau affronter Madara et l'Akatsuki, mais il leur fallait également prendre le temps d'organiser leur nouvelle vie.

ooo000ooo

En début d'après-midi, ils passèrent rendre visite à Sai et Itachi, retenus encore un peu à l'hôpital tous les deux, accompagnés bien sur de Mikoto qui fut officiellement présentée à Sai, assis sur son lit :

- Tu veux la prendre un peu ? demanda Naruto que la fillette avait déjà adopté  
>- Je suis pas sur d'être à la hauteur avec les enfants, répondit-il un peu intimidé en prenant la petite Mikoto en en l'installant maladroitement sur ses genoux<br>- Il va bien falloir t'y habituer, nous allons vivre tous les quatre, intervint Sasuke  
>Un silence suivit cette déclaration qui fit réagir un peu brutalement l'aîné des Uchiwa qui ne pouvait voir l'air surpris de deux autres :<br>- Pourquoi ? Vous aviez peut-être d'autres projets ? demanda-t-il d'un air glacial  
>- Pas la peine de prendre la mouche Itachi, mais on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé tous ensembles…répondit Sai doucement, et tout a été si vite…<br>- C'est vrai, confirma Naruto, on s'est installés chez vous à la base pour cette histoire de garde du corps, mais tous les deux, on a encore nos apparts…  
>Ce fut au tour des deux Uchiwa de rester silencieux :<br>- Ben quoi, continua Naruto en regardant son brun dont le regard était devenu tout aussi glacial que l'attitude de son frère, tu m'as demandé de l'élever avec toi par de vivre avec toi !  
>- Je ne vois pas où est la différence ! répondit Sasuke<p>

La fillette, indifférente à leur discussion, continuait d'explorer ce nouveau territoire et venait de découvrir les bandages qui couvraient encore le ventre de Sai. Ravie de pouvoir saisir quelque chose, elle se mit à tirer violement dessus faisant pousser un cri de surprise et de douleur au dessinateur dont l'attention s'était portée sur amant :

- Eh, ne vas pas l'esquinter plus Mikoto ! s'écria Naruto en se précipitant pour faire lâcher prise à l'enfant mais Itachi fut plus rapide que lui et malgré sa cécité provisoire retira en douceur la main de sa nièce de la blessure encore douloureuse de Sai, donnant son doigt à la place que Mikoto, satisfaite, porta immédiatement à sa bouche, déclanchant le rire du blond :  
>- Après tout, dit-il en en se calmant, je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de quatre pour veiller sur cette enfant, parce que si on la laisse juste avec deux glaçons comme vous, elle va pas rire souvent ! N'est-ce pas Sai ?<br>- Je suis d'accord, répondit celui-ci en attrapant le visage d'Itachi pour le tourner vers lui, dépêches-toi de retrouver l'usage de tes yeux, je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour mon déménagement.  
>Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de chacun des Uchiwa, mettant un point final à cette discussion.<p>

ooo000ooo

La fin du mois arriva vite à Konoha pour nos six ninjas, du côté des Hyuga, c'était une agitation constante et une nervosité grandissante de la part d'Hinata que Neji calmait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais lui-même menaçait de perdre son calme quand tout le clan passait son temps à trouver de nouveaux problèmes dans l'organisation du mariage et de leur départ.

Du côté de la demeure des Uchiwa, la vie s'organisait doucement, la sortie de l'hôpital de Sai et Itachi, l'installation définitive des quatre garçons dans la grande maison et les essayages que Naruto devait subir en vue de son rôle de témoin comblaient largement le temps où Mikoto ne les accaparait pas.

La fillette semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec les quatre garçons et les premières inquiétudes de l'Hokage quand à leurs capacités à élever cette enfant, se révélèrent tout à fait inutiles, chacun semblait trouver sa place et son rôle auprès de l'héritière du sharingan.

Ils avaient aussi repris l'entraînement cherchant à perfectionner la technique qu'ils avaient expérimentée face à Madara. Bien sur, ils retrouvaient tous les quatre Sakura et Kakashi quand ceux-ci étaient disponibles et bien souvent Neji et Hinata se joignaient à eux, ces dépenses physiques permettaient au deux Hyuga d'évacuer un peu de leur stress.

Mikoto était également présente, Sai, encore en convalescence, s'occupait d'elle pendant que les autres s'entraînaient. Ils avaient convenus qu'après, ils trouveraient des aspirants ninjas pour s'en occuper quand eux-mêmes ou Iruka, qui avait déjà adopté la fillette, se retrouveraient tous occupés. Si les décisions concernant Mikoto se discutaient tous ensemble, Sasuke gardait le pouvoir de décision final. Il avait notamment refusé fermement que ce soit leurs collègues féminines qui puissent prendre en charge sa fille.  
>Naruto le soupçonnait de ne pas vouloir laisser Sakura ou Ino s'incruster dans leur vie et quelque part, il en était heureux, car l'attitude des deux frères changeait considérablement quand ils se retrouvaient dans l'intimité de leur maison, juste tous les cinq. Sans le perdre tout à fait, après tout il restait des Uchiwa, leur masque d'impassibilité et de froideur tombait quelque peu.<p>

Ce matin-là, Sai avait sorti son matériel de dessin et initiait Mikoto à cet art si subtil, pendant que les autres s'entraînaient, la fillette rigolait de tout son cœur devant les gribouillages qu'elle faisait sous l'œil attentif et attendri de son oncle, pendant que celui-ci continuait son propre dessin :

- On peut savoir ce que tu dessines ? demanda Itachi venu se reposer un peu  
>- Ouvres les yeux et tu verras, répondit Sai de voix douce<br>Malgré son traitement, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de ses yeux, ou plutôt il refusait de les ouvrir à nouveau, mais son amant était bien décidé à mettre fin à cette stupide obstination. Neji arriva à son tour et se laissa tomber à terre à leur côté :  
>- Ils sont vraiment têtus tous les deux, dit-il en portant son regard vers Sasuke et Naruto<br>- Ils doivent arrivés à fonctionner ensemble et à trouver un équilibre, répondit Itachi  
>- Tu n'as jamais essayé d'affronter Madara ? lui demanda soudain Neji<br>- Non.  
>- Ce n'était pas le but d'Itachi, expliqua Sai, son seul but était de continuer à protéger Sasuke et Konoha<p>

_Depuis quand me connaît-il aussi bien ? Pensa l'aîné des Uchiwa troublé par la véracité de sa remarque, instinctivement il se tendit, était-il devenu si transparent au yeux de tous ?_

Neji se leva, répondant à l'appel de Naruto, les laissant seuls à nouveau :  
>- Non, personne ne l'a remarqué, lui dit Sai en répondant à sa question muette, mais que tes yeux soient fermés ou non ne m'empêches plus de lire en toi<br>Un sourire étira les lèvres fines d'Itachi qui se rapprocha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
>- Alors, je les ouvrirais mais juste pour toi, dit-il avant de se lever et de rejoindre les autres.<p>

ooo000ooo

Quand l'arrivée du Kazekage fut annoncée dans le village, tout semblait encore à faire pour l'organisation du mariage et le clan Hyuga semblait prêt à imploser devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

Neji profita de l'agitation générale pour se rendre à la demeure Uchiwa où Naruto l'avait convié le matin même pour qu'il puisse souffler un peu, lui avait-il dit, mais Neji soupçonnait une quelconque surprise. Le blond l'accueillit avec Mikoto dans les bras et guida jusqu'au salon :

- C'est quoi ces mystères ? demanda Neji en remarquant l'air de conspirateur de son ami  
>- Entres et tu verras, lui répondit Naruto en le poussant légèrement dans le salon<br>Neji s'arrêta net en entrant dans la pièce, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas, en face de lui se tenait Gaara en pleine discussion avec Sasuke et qui se retourna d'un bloc en sentant sa présence, le regard émeraude emprisonna le sien et Neji en frissonna tellement il était intense :  
>- Nous avons un invité incognito, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais être intéressé, dit Naruto à son ami en souriant<br>- Tu le savais déjà ce matin, dit Neji sans quitter son amant des yeux, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?  
>- Oui, mais Gaara voulait rester discret, officiellement il n'arrive que demain, vous pouvez passer le nuit ici, tout est arrangé, finit-il en rejoignant Sasuke alors que Gaara s'avançait vers Neji :<br>- Je ne savais pas que je devrais organiser des rendez-vous privé pour le Kazekage, commenta Sasuke en lançant un regard de reproche à son blond  
>- Sois sympa, pendant tout le temps de la visite officielle de Gaara, ils ne pourront pas se voir en privé<br>- Comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix, grommela encore le brun en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, je vais préparer le repas, débrouilles-toi pour la chambre !

Naruto sourit en le regardant sortir, il ne changerait jamais…mais n'était-ce pas ce qui faisait son incroyable charme ? Il reporta son regard vers l'enfant dans ses bras…puis fit le tour de la pièce…les autres discutaient, même Itachi semblait s'intéressé aux anecdotes que racontait Gaara…Sasuke, tout comme son frère, resterait le même, hautain, glacial en public…son regard revint sur la fillette qui le regardait en souriant…mais ne lui avait-il pas fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux ?

ooo000ooo

Neji se laissa tomber sur le lit de la chambre que leur avait attribué Naruto, la soirée se terminait et tout s'était passé pour le mieux, le mariage aurait lieu après-demain et quelques jours plus tard leur départ vers Suna, dans une semaine au plus, lui et sa cousine quitteraient Konoha pour une nouvelle vie :

- A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda Gaara en refermant la porte de la chambre  
>- A notre départ d'ici, répondit-il<br>- Tu es inquiet ?  
>- Je vais quitter mon village et mes amis, tout comme Hinata, oui je suis un peu anxieux même si j'en suis heureux, dit-il en regardant Gaara qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.<p>

Les yeux verts se plantèrent dans les yeux blancs, hypnotisant une fois encore le ninja tant ils étaient remplis de cet amour et de cette tendresse qu'il lui réservait à lui seul et qu'il voyait si rarement à son goût. Avec lenteur et sans le quitter des yeux, Gaara caressa sa joue, suivit les courbes de son visage, descendant doucement vers son cou avant de poursuivre sa caresse sur son torse, à travers le fin tissu de son tee-shirt, écartant doucement les pans de sa veste. Les yeux de Neji se fermèrent et un long frisson le parcourut.

Il retenait son souffle, savourant la douce sensation qui envahissait son corps et son cœur, le dernier séjour de Gaara remontait à plus de deux mois et ils n'avaient pu se voir qu'une seule fois seul avant que Neji ne soit dans l'obligation de regagner la résidence Hyuga. Alors il voulait profiter un maximum de cette nuit que lui avaient si gentiment offert ses amis, comme un cadeau de départ.

Gaara se rapprocha doucement cueillant enfin les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant, son autre main rejoignit la première sur le corps frémissant qui se tendait de plus en plus sous ses caresses. La veste se retrouva sur le lit et rapidement le tee-shirt suivit et il put enfin accéder à la peau blanche et laiteuse. Pendant une longue semaine il le verrait chaque jour sans pouvoir le toucher alors cette nuit leur appartenait entièrement et tout Kazekage qu'il soit, ce soir il n'était plus qu'un homme en aimant un autre à la folie.

Neji poussa son premier gémissement quand les lèvres douces vinrent agacer un téton qui se tendit sous l'assaut, premier d'une longue série et qu'il comptait bien rendre au centuple. Ses mains jusque là restées sagement sur le lit se mirent à leur tour en mouvement et partirent à l'assaut de la peau de son amant, lui aussi voulait sentir et donner.

Rapidement leurs caresses se précisèrent, échauffant peu à peu leurs sens, déclanchant de longs gémissements. Les baisers s'approfondirent encore, ils roulaient sur le lit au gré de leur échange, goûtant, dévorant ou léchant. La barrière des vêtements avait rapidement été totalement franchie et ils pouvaient maintenant s'admirer nus, suivre telles ou telles courbes avec des mains impatientes ou avec une lenteur consommée.

La chambre s'emplie peu à peu de sons lascifs, leurs yeux d'une même fièvre et leurs ventres devinrent douloureux à force de désir mais la torture était délicieuse, tour à tour bourreau ou victime, le plaisir des sens devenait impérieux, violent les traversant de part en part.

Gaara regarda encore une fois le corps alangui contre le sien, les longs cheveux de Neji s'étaient étalé autour de lui, ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était rosi par le plaisir. Une violente vague de désir le traversa, plus forte que les précédentes devant l'image que lui offrait son amant et une vague d'amour l'envahit :

- Je t'aime Neji  
>Neji ouvrit les yeux, juste au-dessus de lui, Gaara le regardait, son regard émeraude empli d'amour. Il se souleva légèrement pour se mettre à sa hauteur :<br>- Moi aussi Gaara, moi aussi je t'aime, et tu es le seul qui puisse achever de me guérir, dit-il en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Gaara le rallongea sur le lit et laissa main glisser sur la peau blanche maintenant luisante de sueur, sa bouche se posa sur son torse descendant lentement vers le nombril, s'attardant un instant dessus avant de s'emparer de son sexe.

Neji sursauta et poussa un cri, ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure rouge et tout son corps se tendit vers cette bouche gourmande. Il perdit tous sens des réalités et laissa sensations prendre possession de lui. Son corps, maintenant en feu, réclamait l'assouvissement de cette passion dévorante qui l'avait mené, pas à pas, vers une totale guérison de ses blessures. Aujourd'hui commençait pour lui une vie où l'être aimé serait là, tout prés, où chaque instant serait enfin partagé. Plus de longues nuits dans la solitude ou la souffrance où la peur de ne pas le revoir qui lui broyait le cœur. Plus de correspondance secrète qu'il fallait lire en cachette de peur que quelqu'un ne les découvre, enfin ils allaient être ensemble au quotidien.

Alors quand une main s'aventura vers son intimité, il poussa un autre cri, plus long et plus profond, ses yeux s'ouvrirent capturèrent le regard émeraude empli de désir et un sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

Des images défilèrent dans sa tête…de cette première fois où il l'avait découvert dans un fauteuil surgit de nulle part dans son enfer…cette douche gênante où son regard avait pour la première embrasé son corps meurtri…ces longues nuits où il le veillait à l'hôpital…cette première fois dans les sources chaudes…leur retrouvaille après trois long mois de séparation…sa venue à la résidence Hyuga …enfin ce soir, son regard le pénétrant quand il était arrivé…En un instant, il sut que son choix était le bon, que l'avenir enfin s'ouvrait à lui dans les bras de celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Gaara manqua de défaillir devant son sourire si rayonnant, en prélude à leur vie future, Neji s'ouvrait totalement et lui offrait son cœur. Même s'il connaissait déjà la profondeur de ses sentiments, il lui donnait le plus cadeau en remettant son avenir entre ses mains. Ses yeux se refermèrent quand il introduit un doigt pour le préparer, mais son sourire resta, confiant et serein, éclairant ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Il dut faire un violent effort pour ne pas le prendre en cet instant tellement son ventre devint douloureux, mais il voulait que cette nuit reste inoubliable pour le ninja de Konoha.

Gaara souleva légèrement ses jambes, et ils crièrent à l'unisson quand il le pénétra. Leur souffle se saccada soudainement devant la violence du plaisir qui les envahi. Rapidement, leurs mouvements se synchronisèrent et ils quittèrent la réalité, laissant leurs corps agirent. Neji s'accrocha aux draps et Gaara le saisit à la taille.

Leurs corps et leurs esprits en parfaite communion les emmenèrent bien au-delà du simple plaisir physique, ils n'étaient plus deux mais un. Le plaisir les traversait tel des arcs électriques, tendant leurs corps à leur maximum. Chaque mouvement semblait les entraîner sans fin un peu plus loin dans cette extase qui n'en finissait plus.

Gaara vivait cet acte aussi intensément que lui permettait son esprit complètement coupé de tout ce qui n'était pas Neji, jamais une telle violence de sens ne l'avait saisi. Quand il sentit se rapprocher l'ultime limite de leurs résistances, il joignit encore une fois sa voix à la sienne devant la tempête qui les traversa, les laissant à bout de souffle, retombés lourdement sur le lit, fermement enlacés et heureux.

ooo000ooo

Dans une autre chambre de la grande demeure, Sai regardait enfin les yeux noirs restés obstinément fermés depuis leur retour, après une longue et torride étreinte, Itachi avait ouvert ses yeux pour le regarder, pour voir son visage dans la jouissance, il n'avait pas résisté :

- Je sais pourquoi tu les gardes fermés maintenant, lui dit Sai en suivant les contours de son visage  
>- Et pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que j'y vois le reflet de mon amour pour toi…

Décidément, il le connaissait vraiment trop bien. En d'autres temps et d'autres lieux l'aîné des Uchiwa l'aurais tué pour cette remarque, mais les temps avaient changés et il se contenta de prendre farouchement possession la bouche de l'insolent.

Oui, pour lui tout avait changé quand un jeune ninja l'avait sauvé, lui rendant une humanité qu'il croyait morte à jamais, alors pourquoi ne pas vivre si l'avenir le lui permettait ? Et surtout vivre intensément avec celui qui se blottissait maintenant contre lui, son sauveur.

ooo000ooo

Dans l'autre chambre, Sasuke regagna enfin son lit après avoir pesté en silence contre ces réveilleurs d'enfants qui avaient tiré Mikoto de son sommeil nocturne, il faut dire que leur cris avaient du réveillé toute la maison, lui compris.

Toute ? Non. Dans leur lit, son blond dormait encore à point fermé, épuisé par ses journées et son entraînement intense à maintenir ce mélange de chakra…tendrement le brun remonta la couverture sur lui, souriant à l'image angélique des boucles blondes et de son visage qui retrouvait la candeur de son enfance dans son sommeil.

Un lointain souvenir émergea dans sa mémoire…une mission où Naruto avait été blessé et où il l'avait veillé pendant que Kakashi et Sakura montaient la garde…ce jour-là il avait déposé un baiser sur les boucles blondes et avait murmuré tout bas cette même phrase qu'il lui répétait chaque nuit depuis son retour à Konoha et leurs premières nuits ensemble :

- Dors bien mon ange  
>Et comme cette fois-là et chaque fois depuis, un autre murmure lui répondait :<br>- Toujours quand tu es près de moi…

Sasuke se glissa contre le corps chaud et l'enlaça pour se réchauffer à sa chaleur. Même si son cœur semblait revivre, seul l'ange entre ses bras pouvait faire fondre la glace qui le comprimait, l'ange qu'il avait si souvent combattu, jusqu'à lui succomber enfin, mais seul la profondeur de la nuit voyait cette image…enfin presque…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto alors que la respiration de son brun était devenue régulière et doucement il se retourna les yeux grands ouverts s'emplissant de cette expression que lui accordait Sasuke dans son sommeil : un léger sourire flottant sur le visage si sombre à l'ordinaire et qui semblait s'illuminer dans la pénombre de la nuit où seul l'astre qui lui ressemblait tant l'éclairait. Et comme toutes les nuits depuis peu, le blond s'endormit tout contre celui qu'il aimait tant.

Peu importe le nombre d'ennemis à abattre, peu importe l'avenir incertain face à ces puissants ninjas qui voulaient ce qu'il détenait au plus profond de lui…l'unité retrouvée avec Sasuke, le soutien d'Itachi et de Sai et de tous ses amis parviendrait toujours à gagner, c'était sa seule certitude, mais elle était ancrée en lui depuis son enfance, depuis qu'un jour lointain il avait croisé le regard d'un petit garçon brun assis sur un ponton, et ne le quitterait jamais.

Gaara regarda s'endormir Neji, un sourire sur les lèvres, il devrait sûrement s'excuser demain auprès de ses hôtes mais ne regrettait en rien d'avoir accepter la proposition de Naruto de passer cette soirée ici. Le blond devait dormir mais il pouvait sentir son aura si particulière flotter autour de la maison…

Comme toujours, Naruto avait changé les choses pour devenir encore plus fort et continuer à briller aussi intensément que le soleil et veiller sur chacun de ses amis, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto_

Akai Tenshi : Merci beaucoup de ta fidélité tout au long de cette fic. Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ais plu et oui la fin est heureuse, tu remarqueras que c'est un peu ma marque. J'aime bien les fins sans être trop fleur bleue, plutôt heureuse on va dire. Alors voilà la conclusion de cette fic, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci encore !

Merci d'avoir à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic ! Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Suna, un an plus tard…un matin**

Neji courrait dans le village du sable, parcourant à pleine vitesse les toits qui le séparait encore de l'entrée. Il atterrit au côté du ninja de garde qui le regarda en souriant :

- Vous êtes en avance, il ne sont même pas visibles à l'horizon, lui dit-il  
>- Mais ils ne sont pas loin, je le sens…répondit-il en activant son byakugan qui lui révéla la présence lointaine de ceux qu'il attendait.<p>

Un an que sa cousine et lui avait quitté Konoha pour venir s'installer ici…

Le premier mois avait été difficile pour tous les deux, l'insigne de Konoha laissait encore de mauvais souvenirs dans la mémoire de certains des ninjas et habitants du village du sable…

Il se rappela…

Ils étaient arrivés un matin et tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Après les salutations protocolaires, Gaara avait regagné son bureau. Kankuro avait alors emmenés sa femme et Neji jusqu'à la résidence du Kazekage qu'il partageait avec son frère et sa sœur et où les deux ninjas de Konoha allaient désormais vivre.

Neji et Hinata avait découvert une résidence un peu semblable à celle du clan Hyuga, complément entourée et gardée en permanence par des anbus du village du sable et légèrement à l'écart du centre du village.  
>Ils apprirent par Kankuro que cette résidence était à la base celle de leur famille, et que Gaara avait préféré rester vivre ici plutôt que d'intégrer les appartements réservé au Kazekage du village du sable.<p>

La fratrie y avait toujours vécu et la résidence était assez grande pour qu'ils puissent chacun y résider, sans pour autant se croiser ailleurs que dans les pièces communes. Ils devaient d'ailleurs pendant leur première année ici y voir régulièrement un autre ninja de Konoha qui séjournait parfois ici et qu'ils avaient toujours plaisir à retrouver.

Shikamaru venait en effet assez souvent rendre visite à Témari même si leur relation n'était pas encore officialisée, cela leur permis de garder un certain contact avec Konoha et de leurs plus proches amis.

Mais ce premier jour avait été particulièrement pesant pour Neji, même si Témari les avait accueilli avec du thé, les regards désapprobateurs des anbus pesaient sur le ninja de Konoha.

Officiellement, il avait accompagné sa cousine pour la protéger, ce qui lui avait semblé une bonne solution pour le faire vivre ici, mais cela ne plaisait guère aux gardes du Kazekage qui estimaient être tout à ait capable de défendre la belle-sœur de leur maître sans lui.  
>Evidemment personne, à part Témari et Kankuro, n'était au courant de la véritable raison de sa venue au village du sable. Et si Hinata fut tout de suite acceptée, il en fut tout autre pour son cousin.<p>

Las de sentir ces regards incessants, en fin d'après-midi, il s'était finalement décidé à aller faire un tour au village mais un anbu l'en avait empêché, ou du moins avait tenté de l'en empêcher. Car si Neji avait fait demi-tour, cela n'avait été qu'une feinte pour mieux le tromper et grâce à son don héréditaire, il s'était facilement échappé de la résidence.

Après deux heures de vaines recherches, Kankuro apprenait à Gaara que son amant avait disparu :

- Il reviendra plus tard, se contenta de répondre Gaara  
>- Mais, il a déjoué la garde !<br>- Hinata n'est pas une prisonnière non ?  
>- Non, bien sur que non !<br>- Neji non plus, il est libre de sortir comme il l'entend et d'ailleurs pourquoi a-t-on voulu l'en empêcher ?  
>- Je suppose que les anbus ont jugés plus simples de le garder à la maison, vu qu'il est de Konoha…<br>- Envoies-moi le capitaine de ce groupe afin que je mette les choses au point concernant Neji et Hinata, dit Gaara à son frère, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui

Neji, assez satisfait de lui, se prélassait dans des sources chaudes, ces mêmes sources où Gaara l'avait rejoint quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'en sortit que deux plus tard et se promena tranquillement dans le village.

Suna différait vraiment de Konoha, tant par le paysage que par son agencement. Les villageois le regardaient soit curieusement, soit hostilement mais sans tenter quoi que soit contre lui. Il faudrait sûrement du temps pour qu'il l'accepte. Mais être près de Gaara rendait tout cela plus facilement supportable.

Il ne rentra qu'à la nuit tombée et fut accueillit par sa cousine affolée :

- Neji ! Mais où étais-tu ? Kankuro t'as cherché partout, il a même prévenu son frère !  
>- Gaara ?<br>- Tu lui connais un autre frère ? s'écria Hinata en colère  
>- Non, mais pourquoi prévenir Gaara ? Je voulais juste faire un tour ! Ce n'est pas interdit quand même !<br>- En déjouant la garde ? demanda Kankuro ironiquement  
>- Je suis désolé, mais…<br>- Mais quoi ? Intervint la voix de son amant derrière lui  
>- Mais rien, dit-il sans se retourner, désolé de t'avoir inquiété Kankuro, rajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce pour aller dans le jardin, plantant là tout le monde.<br>- Neji ! cria Hinata inquiète de sa réaction et s'apprêtant à la suivre  
>- Je vais m'en occuper, dit Gaara en posant sa main sur le bras sa belle-sœur, on vous rejoint pour le repas.<p>

Le Kazekage traversa une partie du jardin avant d'apercevoir son amant assis sur le sol, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés, il s'approcha :

- Tu vas me faire des reproches ? demanda Neji en le sentant arrivé  
>- Pourquoi t'en ferais-je ? Tu as le droit de te promener librement ici, lui répondit Gaara en s'asseyant à ses côtés.<br>- Alors pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'avoir enfreint un interdit ?  
>- Les gardes de la maison ont un peu abusés des ordres que je leur avais été donné…<br>- Et qui étaient ?  
>- De garder un œil sur vous, simplement…mais si tu m'expliquais plutôt ?<br>- T'expliquer quoi ?  
>- Pourquoi cette subite envie de fuir cette maison, elle est la tienne maintenant…<p>

Neji resta silencieux, regardant toujours l'horizon au loin…en rentrant, il avait brusquement réalisé l'inconfort de la situation. Tout à la joie de venir vivre avec Gaara, il avait été loin d'imaginer les problèmes qu'il pouvait lui apporter….il avait agit puérilement en défiant les gardes, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Mais ces regards hostiles à son encontre l'avait mis hors de lui…son amant était le Kazekage de ce village…il se devait de faire attention à ne pas lui causer d'autres ennuis…

- Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais pas, dit-il  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, lui répondit Gaara doucement<br>- Ca…ça n'a aucune importance, je ferais attention à l'avenir, répondit le ninja de Konoha en se redressant et en se tournant vers lui

Gaara attrapa son visage souriant entre ses mains, caressant doucement ses joues, l'attirant à lui :

- Ca en a pour moi Neji…  
>- Gaara, il y a des gardes qui peuvent nous voir là…se défendit faiblement le ninja en se sentant irrémédiablement attiré par le regard hypothétique du Kazekage<br>- Alors il est temps qu'ils sachent la véritable raison de ta venue ici, répondit celui-ci en l'attirant un peu plus.  
>Mais Neji tenta de se dégager, posant les mains sur ses épaules, le repoussant :<br>- Non…je ne veux pas…te causer…d'autres problèmes…  
>Gaara cessa tout mouvement, mais sans le lâcher pour autant :<br>- Me causer des problèmes ? répéta-t-il, mais de quoi parles-tu ?  
>- S'ils nous voient…ils vont savoir…<br>- Croies-tu que je t'ai fais venir ici pour cacher notre relation ?  
>- Mais tu es le Kazekage ! Tu ne peux pas…<br>- Neji, écoutes-moi, le coupa Gaara, certains de mes gardes sont déjà au courant non ?  
>- Oui mais…<br>- Mais rien, il est hors de question que je te cache ! Je t'aime et je me fous de savoir qui peux le découvrir ! reprit-il d'une voix ferme, j'ai respecté ton clan en affichant pas notre relation à Konoha, mais tu m'as fais confiance en me suivant ici. Je refuse que tu puisses le regretter en quoi que soit ou que cela puisse t'obliger à ne plus être celui que tu es ! finit-il rageusement en s'aidant du sable pour ôter en douceur les bras qui le repoussait et pousser Neji dans ses bras :

- Je ne veux pas une pâle copie du Neji que j'aime, je te veux entier…  
>Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre :<br>- Comme celui qui continuait à se battre quand je l'ai trouvé, celui qui m'a regardé sans tenir compte de mon rang ou du démon qui m'habitait, comme celui que j'aime  
>- Gaara…murmura Neji bouleversé en comblant de lui-même le peu de distance qui le séparait encore de lui, alors que le sable le relâchait et que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient enfin.<p>

En se laissant glisser dans la brume de bien-être qui l'envahissait, le ninja de Konoha sut que son choix ne serait sans doute pas facile pour lui tous les jours, mais également qu'il le serait encore moins pour celui qui était prêt à braver tous les obstacles pour le garder auprès de lui.

C'est le cœur plus léger et l'esprit plus combatif qu'il se leva et suivit Gaara jusqu'à la maison qui serait désormais la sienne et où ils entrèrent tous deux main dans la main, rejoignant le reste de la famille déjà attablé.

Un peu plus loin, l'anbu qui avait voulu le retenir plus tôt dans la journée, retint un sourire en finissant son tour de la maison, plus étonné du tout qu'un simple ninja ait réussi si facilement à tromper sa vigilance. Après tout n'avait-il pas capturé le cœur de son maître ?

ooo000ooo

Neji revint à la réalité en voyant enfin apparaître au loin les voyageurs qu'il attendait et il s'élança à leur rencontre sous le regard bienveillant des ninjas de garde, car même s'il gardait l'insigne de Konoha autour de son front, il faisait désormais partie des leurs. A plusieurs reprises, son don héréditaire ou celui de sa cousine avait été salutaires à des équipes en mauvaises postures et tous deux avaient gagnés leurs confiances et leurs respects.

Cinq ninjas de Konoha avançaient tranquillement vers le village du sable, rien ne les pressait, ils étaient en vacances…

- Quelqu'un arrive, dit Itachi  
>- Oui, c'est Neji ! répondit Naruto en s'élançant à la rencontre de son ami<br>- Papa ! cria une petite fille qui se mit à courir à sa suite, vite rattrapée par Sasuke :  
>- Tu restes ici jeune fille, dit-il en la soulevant du sol<br>- Mais, Papa ! répéta l'enfant en lui lançant un regard de reproche si semblable à celui de son père.  
>- Comment fait-il pour le reconnaître d'aussi loin ? demanda Shikamaru<br>- Kuybi, dit simplement Sasuke  
>- Oui, oui, on va rejoindre Naruto, Mikoto. Sois sage maintenant, dit-il encore à sa fille qui cessa de s'agiter dans ses bras.<p>

Rapidement ils rejoignirent les deux ninjas qui s'étaient arrêtés quelques centaines de mètres plus loin  
>Neji salua tout le monde chaleureusement. Shikamaru excepté, il n'avait revu aucun des autres depuis qu'il était ici et ils reprirent tous ensemble le chemin de l'entrée du village où Témari et Kankuro les attendaient.<p>

Mikoto, reposée à terre, regardait avec curiosité tout autour d'elle, cherchant ses repaires, ils étaient là, ses pères et ses oncles, elle se tourna alors vers les nouveaux venus :

- C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandie, dit Témari en se penchant à hauteur de le fillette, j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire tourner beaucoup de tête, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'enfant qui lui sourit :  
>- Pour ça, il faudrait que Naruto laisse un garçon l'approcher, surprotecteur comme il est, ça risque d'être difficile ! intervint Sai<br>- Je fais juste attention à ce que personne ne lui fasse du mal ! s'écria ce dernier  
>- Et il a raison, pas question de laisser n'importe qui approché de ma nièce, renchérit Itachi<br>- Je doute que vous trouviez à la marier dans ces conditions, commenta Shikamaru en riant

Naruto protesta énergiquement, entrant dans lune longue phase explicative sur les dangers que pouvait rencontrer une jeune fille de bonne famille, à laquelle participait activement Témari et Kankuro.

Neji ne disait rien, les entendre se chamailler ravivait sa mémoire et suffisait à le rendre heureux. Les avoir prés de lui, même pour un petit laps de temps, lui faisait prendre conscience que malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré durant cette année, il ne changerait rien si c'était à refaire et pourtant ils avaient du se battre, lui et sa cousine, pour trouver leur place dans ce village en gardant farouchement sur eux l'insigne de leurs origines.

Mais, ils en étaient fiers, tellement fiers de venir de Konoha que toutes les souffrances et les humiliations qu'ils avaient tous deux subis, n'effaceraient jamais ce sentiment d'appartenir au village caché de la feuille et qu'ils continueraient de le revendiquer et de porter l'insigne de leur village natal :

- Tu es bien silencieux Neji, lui dit Sasuke le coupant dans ses réflexions  
>- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, et entendre ce genre de discussion me rappelle tant de souvenirs, répondit-il, Naruto n'a pas changé…<br>-Non, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il ne serait plus Naruto s'il changeait, répondit le brun en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers son blond, toujours en train de défendre ses arguments  
>- Tu as raison…<br>- Mais ?  
>- Rien, ça fait vraiment du bien de vous revoir, dit Neji qui ne voulait pas s'étaler sur leurs problèmes à Suna<br>- Hmm, se contenta de répondre le brun, sachant déjà que le Hyuga ne lui dirait rien de plus.

Ils avaient traversés le village et venait d'arriver à la résidence où les attendait impatiemment Hinata qui portait dans ses bras un tout jeune enfant âgé d'à peine trois mois.  
>Kankuro leur présenta fièrement leur fils qu'ils avaient prénommé Kitai (*) et qui avait hérité des yeux blancs du clan Hyuga. Naruto s'extasia sur l'enfant et n'hésita pas une seconde à le prendre quand Hinata le lui mit dans les bras pour pouvoir prendre un peu Mikoto dans les siens.<p>

Ils finissaient leurs cafés en discutant, les deux enfants étaient couchés pour leurs siestes, Naruto s'excusa et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison, il n'avait pas franchie la grille qu'une voix glaciale l'arrêta :

- Tu vas le voir ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke qui le toisait de toute sa froideur :

- Oui, j'ai besoin de lui parler, répondit-il  
>- Il finira par rentrer, tu peux l'attendre.<br>- Non, je dois le voir seul à seul, répondit le blond fermement  
>- Seul à seul, hein ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Il ne me semblait pas que l'on t'avait donné de mission, commenta ironiquement le brun<p>

Naruto soupira sans répondre, le faire ne ferait qu'attiser la jalousie maladive de Sasuke vis-à-vis de Gaara qui refusait obstinément de croire que le Kazekage n'était qu'un simple ami pour son blond :

- J'y vais, à tout à l'heure et pense à donner un goûter digne de ce nom à Mikoto, finit-il avant de passer la grille.

Sasuke resta un moment immobile, partagé en l'envie de le suivre et de le ramener de force :

- Pourquoi ne lui fais-tu pas confiance ? interrogea la voix de Neji derrière lui  
>- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, répondit-il sans se retourner regardant toujours son blond disparaître peu à peu, ça ne t'inquiètes pas toi, ce qu'il partage avec ton mec ?<br>- Non, j'ai confiance en Gaara et je sais ce qu'ils ont traversés ensembles tous les deux. J'étais là quand Naruto à pleurer devant son impuissance à te sauver toi d'abord et à le sauver lui ensuite. Ses larmes, ce jour là, avaient le goût de l'amertume et du désespoir…un désespoir sans fond, que ni toi, ni moi n'avons jamais connu…  
>Surpris par ce discours, Sasuke se retourna vers Neji :<br>- Que veux-tu dire ?  
>- Ils se comprennent, ils portent le même fardeau, celui d'abriter ou d'avoir abrité un démon dans leurs corps. C'est une chose que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons comprendre, seul un hôte peut en comprendre un autre, continua Neji, leur amitié est née de cette chose qu'ils partagent, ils s'entraident, c'est tout.<br>- L'idée qu'il y ait plus entre eux ne t'a jamais effleuré ?  
>- Non, car je sais que Naruto t'aime depuis longtemps, bien avant que tu quittes Konoha, même si à l'époque lui-même ne le savait pas. Alors oui, peut-être ont-ils partagés un jour quelque chose d'autre que cette amitié mais c'était avant que Naruto te retrouve et avant que Gaara me sauve.<br>- Tu es si sur de toi…dit Sasuke troublé malgré lui par son discours, ça n'a pas du être facile tous les jours pour toi ici.  
>- Non, c'est vrai, mais cela a-t-il été facile pour toi de poursuivre ton but quand tu as quitté Konoha ?<br>- Neji ? Oh excuses-moi, je croyais que tu étais seul…dit Hinata en arrivant, les interrompant  
>- Ce n'est rien Hinata, il y a un problème ? lui répondit son cousin<br>- Non, mais je voulais savoir si Gaara pouvait se libérer qu'on puisse passer une journée tous ensemble, répondit sa cousine  
>- Je ne sais pas, mais on lui demandera ce soir si tu veux, répondit-il en la suivant dans la maison, tu nous rejoints Sasuke ?<br>- Dans une minute, répondit celui-ci en se retournant vers la rue d'où son blond avait disparu depuis longtemps…

Neji le regarda un instant avant de suivre sa cousine : non rien n'avait été facile…s'intégrer dans un autre village ne l'était sûrement pour personne et même si les anbus ne lui avaient plus poser de problèmes après quelques jours, il avait fallu du temps pour que les autres ninjas acceptent de faire équipe avec lui ou sa cousine…mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient abandonné. Il s'étaient battus pour se faire accepter…aujourd'hui encore ils se battaient au quotidien…et puis certains ninjas avaient découverts sa relation particulière avec le Kazekage…et cela aussi était parfois un rude combat…mais Neji savait qu'il gagnerait car Gaara n'avait jamais cesser de le soutenir…

Naruto pénétra, comme à son habitude, directement dans le bureau de Gaara après s'être assuré qu'il était seul, grâce aux perceptions de Kuybi :

- Salut toi !  
>- Bonjour Naruto, dit Gaara en souriant, ayant senti l'arrivée de son ami<br>- Tu aurais pu venir nous accueillir !  
>- J'ai préféré vous laisser retrouver Neji et Hinata, et puis…<br>- Sasuke ?  
>- Il ne m'apprécie pas vraiment même s'il me tolère, confirma le Kazekage<br>- Ca lui passera…  
>- Tu lui as dit ?<br>- Non, l'as-tu dit à Neji ?  
>- Non plus. Et ça me pèse, pas toi ?<br>- Si, c'est pour ça que je suis venu, il est temps je crois…

ooo000ooo

Gaara et Naruto ne rentrèrent qu'à la nuit tombée, le blond profitant de son passage pour saluer tous ceux qu'il connaissait, ce qui faisait pas mal de monde.

- Papa ! hurla Mikoto en se précipitant sur Naruto  
>- Mikoto, tu as mangé ?<br>- T'es qui toi ? demanda la fillette en regardant Gaara et sans tenir compte de la question que venait de lui poser le blond  
>- Lui c'est Gaara, lui répondit Naruto, et répond à ma question, papa t'as donné à manger ?<br>- Oui ! Et j'ai pris mon bain aussi…  
>- Bonsoir Sasuke, dit le Kazekage en découvrant le brun qui les observait<br>- Bonsoir Gaara, répondit celui-ci froidement avant de faire demi-tour

Itachi et Sai accueillirent le Kazekage avec plaisir et une fois Mikoto bien au chaud dans son lit, ils se mirent tous à table dans la bonne humeur. Seul Sasuke semblait un peu réticent à participer à la conversation, mais comme Itachi et lui n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à parler plus que nécessaire aux autres, seul son frère, Sai et Naruto le remarquèrent.

A la fin du repas, Gaara et Naruto se regardèrent et le blond se tourna vers Sai et Itachi :

- Pouvez-vous veiller sur Mikoto le temps que Sasuke et moi allions en ville ? leurs demanda-t-il  
>- Et qui a dit que j'allais en ville ? intervint le brun<br>- Naruto l'a dit, alors ne fais pas d'histoire et vas-y, lui intima son frère, on se charge de la petite.

Itachi appuya sa remarque d'un regard soutenu à son frère qui se résigna à suivre Naruto en silence :

- Neji, Gaara vous nous accompagnez ? demanda encore le blond

Neji regarda simplement son amant qui s'était déjà levé et ils partirent tous les quatre jusqu'à une taverne où le Kazekage avait réservé un salon privé où ils s'installèrent tous le quatre :

- Je vois, c'était prémédité, commenta Sasuke  
>- Oui, il est temps de vous apprendre certaines choses à Neji et à toi, confirma Gaara<br>- C'est pour préparer cette entretien que j'ai été voir Gaara cet après-midi, dit Naruto à son tour en lançant un regard de défi à son brun  
>- D'accord, répondit celui-ci, et qu'avez-vous d'inavouables à nous révéler ? demanda-t-il ironiquement<p>

La serveuse amenant le thé interrompit la conversation, Sasuke ne quittait pas Gaara des yeux, prêt à fondre sur lui en fonction de ce qui se passerait sous les regards énervé de Naruto et amusé de Neji. Le Kazekage, lui semblait tout à fait calme et serein, bien loin de l'état du brun qui sentait bouillir son sang, pourtant prétendu froid, dans ses veines. Il reprit d'ailleurs la parole dès qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls :

- Sasuke, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, je n'ai aucune intention de répondre à une quelconque provocation de ta part et cette démarche est loin d'être facile pour Naruto et moi  
>- Quel que soit ce que vous avez à nous dire, il est évident que cela vous pèse à l'un comme à l'autre j'ai l'impression, intervint Neji<br>- Tu as raison, répondit Naruto et l'unique raison de ce long silence est ta jalousie maladive Sasuke ! Mais moi aussi je n'en peux plus que tu regardes Gaara comme un ennemi ! Alors oui, on a couché ensemble, une fois et une seule et c'était bien avant que je te revoie ! Et je t'interdis de lui reprocher ! finit le blond en le défiant du regard avant de sortir de la pièce précipitamment  
>- Naruto ! cria Neji en se levant<br>- Attends, il va sans dire que c'était bien avant que je te sauve, dit Gaara à son amant, le retenant un instant  
>- Ca j'avais bien compris, dit celui-ci en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de sortir à la poursuite du blond, laissant Gaara et Sasuke en tête à tête :<br>- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Demanda le Kazekage en saisissant sa tasse de thé  
>- Expliques-moi…comment…<br>- C'était juste avant son départ avec maître Jiraya, lors d'une mission, nous nous étions retrouvé…je n'étais encore qu'un simple ninja, essayant tant bien que mal de se faire accepter des autres…comme il me l'avait montré…se rappela le Kazekage, mais ce n'était pas facile et Naruto devait sans cesse te défendre contre ceux qui te reprochait d'avoir abandonné Konoha.

Gaara fit une pause avant de reprendre :

- Nous étions dans une petite ville et chacun devait repartir après une journée de repos, nous avons mangé ensemble le soir et bu sûrement plus que de raison…nous étions jeunes et stupides...l'alcool aidant, nous avons laissé parler nos cœurs en mal d'amour et nous avons couché ensemble…  
>- Et ?<br>- Quand on s'est réveillé dans le même lit et qu'on a compris, on a su tout de suite que c'était une connerie. Juste un coup de cafard…mais ça eu au moins le mérite de me faire prendre conscience de mes préférences et de faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il t'aimait autrement que comme un frère. Ce qu'il n'avait pas encore bien réalisé à ce moment, je crois…et comme il te l'a dit, cela ne s'est jamais reproduit…nous sommes amis, c'est tout, et malgré ce dérapage, nous le sommes toujours resté.  
>- Pourquoi n'en parler que maintenant ? demanda encore Sasuke<br>- Il avait peur de ta réaction, mais je sais que tout comme moi, cela le minait.  
>- Merci, dit simplement le brun en se levant<br>- Tu sais où le trouver ?  
>- Je pense oui, viens avec moi, Neji doit s'y trouver aussi !<br>- Je te suis.

Ils s'élancèrent côte à côte sur les toits de Suna, allant tout droit à l'endroit où ils étaient sur de trouver leurs amants respectifs : la carrière abandonnée.  
>Et ils les trouvèrent en effet, Neji essayant de faire parler Naruto qui s'était muré dans le silence et qui était entouré d'une aura orange.<br>Gaara regarda brièvement Sasuke qui s'approchait doucement du blond et repartit entraînant son amant avec lui :

- Tu es sur qu'on peut les laisser ? demanda Neji en le suivant  
>- Oui, la suite les regarde, par contre toi tu n'as rien dit…<br>- Qu'aurais-je du dire ? Cela s'est passé bien avant moi non ?  
>- Oui, mais Naruto est ton ami….<br>- C'est justement parce qu'il est mon ami que je comprends, je connais sa situation et la tienne, et puis comme tu l'as dit c'est du passé…de plus j'ai confiance en toi, finit-il en attrapant sa main.

Gaara sourit sans répondre, le cœur plus léger d'avoir pu enfin lui faire cet aveu qui lui pesait, espérant que ses amis trouveraient, eux aussi cette force tranquille qui caractérisait tant celui qu'il aimait.

Il savait tout des difficultés de son amant pour s'intégrer à son village et combien il avait été difficile pour sa cousine et lui de se faire reconnaître en tant que simple ninja. Kankuro avait souvent montré des signes d'inquiétudes à ce sujet, mais jamais il n'avait douté de lui et aujourd'hui encore, il acceptait cette partie de son passé…même si lui aussi, en tant que Kazekage, devait parfois se battre pour faire accepter son choix, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon.

Sasuke regarda longuement son blond qui lui tournait le dos, avant de s'approcher doucement l'aura orangée :

- Naruto, calmes-toi…

Ce dernier lui lança un regard surpris vers lui et sembla seulement remarqué ce que sa colère avait déclanchée. L'aura s'éteignit et Sasuke enlaça son blond le calant contre son torse et posa sa tête sur son épaule en disant :

- Pardonnes-moi….  
>- Parles, s'il te plait…<p>

Naruto se retourna brusquement, les yeux étincelants de colère et pointa son doigt sur lui :

- Tu veux que je parle ! Tu es méchant, insensible, égoïste ! Et j'en passe ! Tu traites Gaara comme un ennemi alors que lui il étais là ! Tu as une idée de ce que j'ai enduré pendant que Monsieur sa pavanait dans l'antre du serpent ! Tu as une idée de ce que j'ai souffert en les entendant parler de toi comme d'un traître ! Et combien j'ai du encaisser de coup simplement pour que Monsieur puisse finir sa petite vendetta personnelle !

Sasuke reculait au fur et à mesure que son blond avançait, continuant à vociférer contre lui…d'accord il lui avait dit de parler mais là…il se prenait dans les dents tous les reproches qu'il avait gardé pendant si longtemps…

- Et toutes les fois où tu partais avant même de me dire au revoir ! Et quand tu te décides à rentrer enfin, tu m'annonces que tu m'as trompé ! Et avec une femme ! Moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Avec Gaara, c'était juste une fois et à ce moment je n'avais pas encore compris ! finit Naruto essoufflé.

Sasuke, qui était maintenant adossé à la falaise, vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espace derrière lui, reprit la parole :

- T'as fini là ?  
>- Ouais, je crois…répondit calmement Naruto, ayant enfin sorti tout ce qu'il gardait sur le cœur depuis longtemps.<br>- Alors je répète, pardonnes-moi  
>- Et pour Gaara ?<br>- C'est déjà réglé, il m'a raconté, j'ai compris.  
>- Sur ? Demanda encore le bond, méfiant<br>- Sur…alors ?  
>- Je sais pas, t'as vraiment été injuste ave lui, répondit-il en se retournant, boudeur<p>

Sasuke esquissa un sourire et l'enlaça à nouveau, passant sa main sous son tee-shirt :

- Et si je fais ça ? murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille, en caressant doucement son torse

Naruto retint le frisson qui menaçait de le trahir, pendant que l'autre main de son brun se frayait un chemin vers une partie beaucoup plus susceptible de le perdre :

- Sasuke…on va pas faire ça ici ? gémit le blond  
>- Et pourquoi pas ? Mikoto est à l'abri et ça nous rappellera nos rendez-vous en plein air d'avant…et cette fois, je rentrerais avec toi….finit-il en s'emparant de son cou<p>

Naruto poussa un cri rauque quand sa main, enfin parvenu à ses fins, s'empara de son sexe déjà durci par l'excitation.

Sasuke sourit intérieurement, se promettant de se faire pardonner en le faisant hurler de plaisir. Il le sentit se laisser aller contre son torse et lui plia doucement les genoux. Ils glissèrent lentement sur le sol, Sasuke maintenant le corps du blond contre le sien.

Rapidement, il fit disparaître leur hauts, laissant leurs deux peaux se sentir enfin…oh oui…le sentir si près de lui. Chaque geste amplifiait les sensations de ce toucher…peaux contre peaux…son odeur douce et sucrée…chaude comme le soleil face au froid lunaire de la sienne. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les paroles…mais ça, il savait le faire. Il connaissait son corps à la perfection. Et ce soir il allait lui offrir un tout nouveau plaisir…pour obtenir son pardon…et enterrer enfin leur passés douloureux.

Naruto gémissait maintenant sans discontinuer. Les mains de son brun parcouraient avidement chacun de ses points érogènes et sa bouche picorait, mordait parfois la peau si sensible de son cou, descendant indécemment jusqu'à son épaule, répandant sur son passage de larges sillons de feu, électrisant son corps jusqu'à le rendre fou.

Que se passait-il ? C'était si grisant et si intense…si différend de d'habitude…si bon aussi…

- Sa…su…ke…gémit-il  
>- Naruto…laisses-toi aller, murmura le brun, laisses-moi faire…finit-il en mêlant leurs souffles dans un langoureux baiser.<p>

Avec une délicatesse inhabituelle, Sasuke se déplaça, allongea son blond sur le sol de la carrière et passa à califourchon sur lui. Il descendit alors lentement de son visage à son torse, s'attardant longtemps sur chaque partie, qu'il embrasait encore tout en faisant savamment onduler son bassin contre le sien, les mettant tous deux à la torture. Indécente à l'extrême. Vibrante à la perfection…jouant sur tous les tableaux. Des mains qui savaient se faire douces…à sa bouche qu'il rendait impudique…ils transformaient peu à peu leurs deux corps en de lave en fusion.

Naruto s'accrochait à lui, plantant ses ongles dans son dos, mordant violement son épaule, gémissant et criant sans retenue, submergé par ce tout nouvel aspect de son amant.

Leurs rapports, en général, étaient fait d'un savant mélange de combat et de tendresse, mêlant habilement force et douceur. Mais là plus aucune trace de lutte ou de violence. Plaisir et partage. Recherche d'ivresse maximum. Sensations décuplées à l'infini…

Se soulevant légèrement, Sasuke attrapa une main de son blond pour l'aider à faire glisser leurs bas respectifs, guidant ensuite la sienne vers leurs deux virilités qu'il remit en contact en laissant échapper un grognement. Il reprit ses caresses sur leurs deux sexes, incitant celle de son bond à faire de même alors qu'il le soulevait légèrement du sol de son autre bras :

- Regardes-moi…demanda-t-il, haletant

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, au-dessus de lui le visage de son brun était transfiguré de plaisir. Et mon Dieu qu'il était beau…splendide…

Ses perles azuréennes se perdirent dans les orbes noirs. Sa main s'activa d'elle-même, accompagnant les gestes de Sasuke, il se redressa pour capturer ses lèvres entrouvertes, sans cesser ses mouvements.

Leurs bouches se dévorèrent, se lâchant et se retrouvant sans cesse. Leurs langues s'enroulant et se déroulant…s'entraînant encore et encore. Leurs gestes s'étaient quelques peu calmés s'attardant un moment sur la précision, poussant plus loin la caresse sur leurs membres rendus douloureux, descendant plus bas, cherchant encore plus fort l'intimité de ce nouveau partage, puis revenant jouer et torturer à nouveau…

Combien de temps ? Peu importait le temps. Recherche de plaisir intense…ivresse de leur deux corps enfiévrés. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Lui et seulement lui…à jamais…

Leurs positions se modifièrent soudain, comme si cela ne leurs suffisaient déjà plus et qu'ils avaient besoin d'encore plus. Naruto repoussa le brun sur le sol et vint sur lui :

- Maintenant…dit-il simplement en s'empalant sur le sexe dressé de son amant qui suffoqua brutalement, la respiration coupée par la brutale sensation.

Naruto, lui, semblait déconnecté. Les yeux toujours dans les siens, il haletait, cherchant à aspirer un peu d'air.

Sasuke commença à bouger, provocant un cri rauque, sauvage, extrême. Et le blond répondit à ses mouvements, le faisant à son tour crier. Aucun ne menait l'autre…les mouvements s'harmonisaient, s'amplifiaient ou se calmaient, s'accéléraient pour de nouveau ralentir. Seul comptait l'euphorie. Ressentir encore et encore. Cette impression de ne faire qu'un et tout au long de cette union. Leurs deux mains restaient unies sur le sexe du blond qu'ils caressaient au même rythme…la luxure à l'état pure…la jouissance…le plaisir à l'infini… sauvage et doux à la fois…entier.

- Sasuke ! hurla Naruto, le corps tendu à l'extrême alors que la cadence avait encore une fois accéléré  
>- Ensemble, Naruto…viens !<p>

Extase, déferlante…ils s'arquèrent dans un dernier cri, laissant éclater la jouissance de leurs corps qui les balaya, les ravagea, les laissant pantelant et tremblant, étendus l'un sur l'autre, accrochés l'un à l'autre, partageant enfin tout.

Le soleil pointait doucement à l'horizon et il découvrait, perdu dans une carrière, deux corps enlacés qui le regardait se lever en souriant. Mais l'un deux regardait-ils vraiment le soleil ou le sourire de son amour enfin complet qui semblait bien plus éblouissant que l'astre suprême…lui faisant presque de l'ombre.

Fin.

(*) Kitai veut dire espoir en japonais


End file.
